


Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (2/4)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (2/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 2: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, March 23  
3:00 p.m.

Dana Scully accompanied by her brother Bill and nephew pulled up outside of the large estate. Dana's eyes were still red from crying she hadn't stopped since the news of Mulder's death reached her on Wednesday.

Bill buzzed the house and Yori answered, the Russian opened the gate so they could drive up to the house. He met them at the door. "Dana, Bill, it is good to see you again," Yori exclaimed, showing them into the living room. He had informed Skinner of their arrival telepathically.

Scully was stunned at the size of the mansion. The living room was gorgeous, she loved the twenty-foot ceiling and windows that spanned the whole wall looking out onto the large property. Bill was holding Matthew so the little boy wouldn't get into any mischief.

"Scully, what do you want?" Skinner asked from the entrance.

"Sir, I'd like to help with Mulder's funeral arrangements." Scully held her head up, not allowing the older man to intimidate her.

"Why?"

"He was my partner for six years, helping with the arrangements will help me deal with his death."

"So, you basically want to ease your own pain. Do you care how his death is affecting Alex or me!"

"I do care . . . but I don't want to interfere with your lives . . . I'm here for Mulder, like I've always been. Damnit, I loved him too! Why can't you understand that?"

Skinner sighed; he didn't want to deal with this now. "Okay, Scully, for Fox I'll overlook my disdain over your motives. Kimberly is putting together a list of speakers for his service and arranging for flowers, you can work with her. She lives in the cottage on the estate."

"Thank you, sir." The Scullys headed for the front door and walked over to the cottage.

Kimberly answered the door, dressed in jeans and a soft knit top. "Dana, it's so good to see you again," she replied, surprised to see the ex-agent.

"Hi Kim, it's good to see you, too." They shared a brief hug.

"Kim, this is my brother Bill and his son Matthew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bill." Kim showed them into the house.

Scully looked around the cottage it was warm and homey inside. There was a fire going in the fireplace, the views from the windows were breathtaking. "Kim, this place is beautiful!" She exclaimed as Kimberly showed them into the living room, they sat on the large sofa.

"Thank you, Dana. Would you care for some tea? I was just making myself a cup when you came."

"Yes, please, that would be nice." Scully watched as Kimberly left. She returned a few minutes later with a serving tray, with three teacups a teapot and biscuits. There was a cup of milk for Matthew and some cookies.

"Thanks," Scully replied accepting the cup of tea.

"Skinner said I could help you with Mulder's funeral arrangements, if that is okay with you," Scully asked nervously.

"Dana, that would be great . . . I could use the help. The whole situation has me so depressed -- poor Walter and Alex. This should have been such a happy time for them; Hope's scheduled to be born in a month and Faith's due five weeks later. Alex is having a really hard time coming to terms with Mulder's death and their daughter's upcoming birth." Kim sighed sipping her tea.

"Alex and Mulder have a daughter?" Scully was flabbergasted.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Faith was conceived while the Consortium held them. Alex was able to rescue her and four female embryos by two other immortals, but he wasn't able to reach Mulder in time. He's been blaming himself for Mulder's death."

Scully looked away and stared out the far window, she squelched the feeling of jealousy that flared up inside of her. This wasn't the time for her to be thinking about herself; she was here for Mulder.

"No, I didn't know. I'll give Alex my personal condolences next time I see him."

They spent the remainder of the evening discussing the FBI and made plans to get together the next day to organize Mulder's funeral service.

***

Mexico  
Friday, March 23  
5:00 p.m.

Doctor Byrd and Rory MacIver made it back to camp three hours before dusk. They were worried about the large ghoul population that usually infested areas this close to the large city. They wanted to travel two more hours before securing a new campsite for the evening.

MacIver handed Mulder a large bag. "Here you go, love, I picked it out myself," he grinned mischievously at the immortal.

Mulder hesitantly opened the bag. He was still dressed in skimpy white shorts and sandals -- anything would be better. He frowned as he took out a tight pair of leather pants, and knee-high, black, leather boots. There was also a leather vest and a long, black duster.

"C'mon, Mulder, dress quickly, we have to get moving," the doctor requested, snickering to himself at the look of displeasure on the agent's beautiful face.

Mulder rolled his eyes skyward, pleading with whatever deity there was to end his life now. He stepped out of his shorts not bothering to cover himself, there was no underwear in the bag and he hadn't been wearing any under his shorts. He wiggled into the skin-tight leather pants -- they left nothing to the imagination. Sighing, he pulled on a pair of socks, then the knee-high boots they were similar to the pair MacIver was wearing. The leather vest thankfully was stud-free. Finally, he pulled on the lightweight, floor-length duster, it was the only article of clothing he didn't find offensive.

"MacIver, I take it you couldn't find a studded leather dog collar?" Mulder groused.

MacIver chuckled and kissed Mulder on the cheek, catching the agent's hand when he tried to hit him. "For you, love, I was thinking we'd stop and get matching nipple rings."

"Only in your dreams, MacIver," Mulder step away from the man, picking up one of the bundles to help carry to the next campsite. He didn't notice the look of envy that flashed across Takeda's face.

"Hey, Shin, I almost -- forgot here, catch," MacIver exclaimed, tossing the young man a smaller bag. It contained a pair of expensive sneakers, blue jeans, a T-shirt, and a bag of sunflower seeds. Takeda's face lit up; he had mentioned to the Scotsman his craving for sunflower seeds that MacIver remembered pleased him.

He quickly pulled on the clothes then put on the comfortable sneakers. Holt stood by the whole time, he wasn't too happy with MacIver giving his lover presents. The American helped Takeda back to his feet, and they headed off toward the United States.

***

Mexico  
Friday, March 23  
8:00 p.m.

They found a small cave to set up camp for the night. MacIver helped Mulder inside; the agent had started going through withdrawal pains several hours ago, now he could barely stand on his own.

"Rory, we'll wait outside so you can attend to Mulder's needs," Doctor Byrd said, looking sympathetically at the American immortal.

"Thanks, Doctor," the Scotsman said as he made a comfortable place for Mulder to lie down.

After the others had left, MacIver walked up to Mulder, tenderly removing his clothing. "Mulder, I promise that I won't hurt you. I wish I could make love to you under different circumstances."

"Rory . . . just . . . shut up . . . and fuck me," Mulder moaned leaning against him.

He helped Mulder down on the blanket, then made short work of removing his own clothing. His hand shook as he removed a tube of lubricant and a condom from his pocket.

MacIver knelt down beside Mulder, running a gentle hand soothingly over his body. Mulder looked at him, frowning when he saw the condom.

"Rory, it's really nice that you're concerned about safe sex, but the whole point of this exercise is to get your semen into my body, not to keep it out," Mulder sighed. He was managing to control the pain better now that he was lying down.

"Sorry, I forgot," he replied sheepishly.

"Have you ever done this before?" Mulder asked as he noticed the Scotsman hesitating and his hands shaking. It seemed surreal that the man was more frightened than he was, and he was scared out of his mind.

"Yeah, of course, but you're so delicate that I don't want to hurt you," MacIver sighed.

Mulder closed his eyes briefly as burning pain coursed through his body, clenching his teeth until it passed. He needed to get the Scotsman past his shyness.

"You're not going to hurt me, Rory, bend down." When he did Mulder reached up and pulled his head down kissing him passionately, exploring the Scotsman's mouth with his tongue.

That seemed to do the trick, MacIver draped his wiry body over Mulder's longer lanky one and took over the lovemaking. He sucked on the agent's tongue, before doing some exploring of his own. Mulder tasted wonderful to the smaller man, he moaned into the younger man's mouth, running his hands over the smooth, flawless body.

He traveled down the immortal's body with his mouth, licking and nipping the agent's nipples. He murmured against Mulder's skin, "Fox, can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Mulder kept a tight hold on his thoughts, it wouldn't do for MacIver to know that he found his lovemaking repugnant.

MacIver pushed the agent's legs apart grabbing the lube. "If all that is required is for your body to get an injection of semen from a sorcerer, why don't you just ingest it or have it shot into your system?" He pushed a finger into Mulder's incredibly tight anus, the Scotsman couldn't believe that this wasn't Mulder's first time.

"We've tried it, but it didn't work. The doctors don't know why, but it has to be through the physical act of sex." Mulder arched his back as three fingers worked their way into his body.

MacIver eased his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock; he eased the agent's legs over his shoulders. Then he pushed slowly into the beautiful body. When he was fully seated, he waited for Mulder's body to adjust before starting to slowly fuck him.

Mulder was desperate to get this over with he wasn't even getting an erection. He concentrated on clenching his rectal muscles around the object impaling him. MacIver moaned in appreciation and pushed in harder and faster, soon losing control and spurting endlessly into the agent's body. When he pulled out, the Scotsman realized Mulder was crying. He crawled up to him, taking the quivering body into his arms.

"Ssh, Fox, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

It took Mulder awhile to regain control over his emotions; he finally stopped crying enough to explain. "Rory, it's not you. I feel so dirty being sexually dependent on another man that I don't love."

"They really mistreated you at the base, didn't they?" MacIver gently rocked Mulder's body in his arms. "I wish I could remove your pain, Mulder."

"You already have," Mulder sighed. He didn't feel the withdrawal pains any longer.

"No, the emotional pain in your heart and soul," MacIver murmured softly, rubbing the agent's back and kissing his forehead.

Mulder allowed the physical comfort the other man was providing and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle beating of the other man's heart, it was the last sound he heard before falling asleep.

***

Argentina  
Saturday, March 26  
10:00 a.m.

Mr. Foxx looked out of the window in his high-rise apartment, sipping a bourbon. After receiving news of Mulder's death, he went on a three-day bender. Three days later, he was still drinking to soothe the ache in his heart. He walked over to the sofa. Sitting down, he picked up the photo album the only possession that he had cherished over the years. It had a history of his son's life, Mulder's first haircut the soft chestnut locks were inside an envelope next to the boy's photo at nine months of age.

He had every one of his son's school photos along with copies of his report cards. Birthday and holiday photos, awards and newspaper clippings. It was the arrangement he made with Teena Mulder that he wouldn't interfere in Fox's life as long as she sent him photos and information on his son.

Looking longingly at the smiling young face, his heart broke and he cried his grief into his drink. He had other children, but Fox had always been his favorite.

The front door to his apartment opened. "Father, are you all right?" Jeffery Spender asked, walking quietly over to the old man. He had just arrived back in town from Madrid.

"Your brother is dead," the smoker murmured.

"Brother? I don't have a brother," Spender sighed, smelling the alcohol permeating the apartment. Obviously the old man was drunk. He never should have gotten involved with him -- look where it had gotten him, a refugee from his own country.

"Fox was . . . yur . . . your half-brother," the smoker muttered, staring down lovingly at the photos of his son.

Spender was taken aback, he looked down at the album that rested on the old man's lap. He reached for it, taking it over to the dining room table he laid it down and leafed quickly through it. "Fox Mulder! Father, are you telling me that . . . that arrogant son-of-a-bitch is my brother!" Spender shrieked. Mulder was part of the reason he currently found himself in exile.

"Don't talk . . . talk that way about your brother. You could have learned a lot from him," the old man sniffled.

Spender snorted, "Yeah, right." He paused on the last two pages of the photo album it showed Mulder as he appeared after his mutation. The very last picture showed him dressed in a white tank top and shorts -- he had a very sad expression on his beautiful face.

"Father, what happened to him?" Spender had heard rumors about Mulder's mutation, but he had never actually seen a photo of him.

"He died when the building he was being held prisoner in exploded. His last days of life had been extremely painful and humiliating for him," the cigarette smoking man sighed.

Somehow hearing about Mulder's death didn't make Spender feel any better.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, March 27  
10:00 a.m.

"Alex, you have to at least approve the wording," Skinner pleaded.

"Walter, I'm not approving anything, if I did I would be giving up on Fox," Krycek sighed, pulling his eyes away from the depiction of Mulder's memorial plaque.

"Fox is dead, you're going to have to accept it and get on with your life!" Skinner growled. He was stuck doing most of the planning, he was even beginning to appreciate Dana Scully's help. He had to even okay the press coverage of the memorial service.

"You don't understand! I can't live without him . . . how can you!" Krycek stormed out of the room heading up to his bedroom.

Skinner ran after him. He burst through the younger man's bedroom door. "Alex, I'm sorry, please . . . I won't push you . . . its just that I need you here with me. I'm hurting, too," Skinner sobbed pulling his brother in his arms, he cried for the first time since Fox died.

Krycek hugged him tight and broke down; they comforted each other as best they could.

***

Mexico  
Monday, March 27  
Noon

Six days of hiking across Mexico was draining on the men, they had to travel off the main roads. Because of the Mexican gas crisis, walking was the only form of transportation, besides of the railroad, which wasn't an option. No vehicles other than the military were allowed on the road. They couldn't risk stealing a military vehicle -- the last thing they needed was to have the whole Mexican army after them and alerted to their presence. They weren't able to make a phone call either -- all the phone lines were down and Mexico didn't have the manpower to repair them -- over half the population had fled to the United States.

Mulder stumbled on a rock; MacIver quickly grabbed his waist preventing him from falling. The agent smiled gratefully at the roguish Scotsman; there was a certain charm to the man. Beneath all of his bravado, Rory proved to be kind and compassionate.

When his withdrawal symptoms started Friday, MacIver was considerate about his feelings and made gentle love to him. The Scot didn't pester him for sex the next night. The smaller man was completely different from Holt. The American forced himself on Shinji every night only their intervention prevented the young man from being raped. MacIver had proved to be the more powerful sorcerer and he had placed Takeda under his protection -- but the Scot was blind to the younger man's feelings for him.

It had angered Holt to no end. Being in love with Shinji, he didn't like MacIver's interference. If he hadn't been allowed to have sex with Shinji when the younger man suffered from his withdrawal symptoms, he would have killed the Scot. As long as MacIver kept his hands off Shinji, he would respect his young lover's wishes not to have sex with him.

The group was taking a break from hiking, the sun was too hot so they made camp underneath some tall trees next to a small lake. Mulder was soaking wet from sweating; black leather was not the type of outfit to wear in the hot sun. Why couldn't MacIver have had a fetish for cotton?

Mulder pealed off the offending outfit, he was going to take a swim to cool off. He put his foot in the water testing the temperature -- cold.

MacIver walked over to him admiring his body and started to remove his own clothes. "I'll join you . . . nothing's better than going skinny dipping on a hot day."

Mulder dived into the cool, blue water. He laughed at MacIver as the smaller man tested the water and found it too cold. "What's-a-matter, MacIver, afraid of a little cold water? I thought you were made of tougher stuff."

"No, lad, just worried that I'll freeze my nuts off and I wouldn't be able to service that gorgeous body of yours," MacIver quipped. Getting his courage up, he dived under the water, coming up next to Mulder, sputtering and shivering.

"Oh, so it's my welfare you're concerned about?" Mulder smirked.

"Fox, your welfare has been my only concern since I first laid eyes on you," MacIver murmured, wrapping his arms around the agent's body kissing him.

Mulder reluctantly pulled away. "Rory, I'm sorry, I already have two lovers, they would not approve if I brought home a third."

"Lucky men. How about I get an apartment in DC, and you can sneak away during your lunch hours." MacIver smoothed his hands down Mulder's back, resting them on his buttocks.

"Wouldn't work . . . I have at least two FBI bodyguards at all times and they're all into blackmailing me at the slightest infraction. Walter would begin to wonder why I'm spending half my week cooking dinner for his agents," Mulder quipped.

"Maybe I should just take you back to Scotland with me," he replied, licking the side of the agent's throat.

"It wouldn't work . . . Rory, in all seriousness, I won't be seeing you again after we get back to the states. Have you given any thought to Shinji?"

"Mm, what about Shinji?"

"He happens to have a crush on you . . . you can't say you haven't noticed." Mulder pulled out of the other man's arms.

"He's just a kid, an extremely beautiful kid, but still a kid. I'd feel like I was robbing the cradle!" MacIver exclaimed indignantly.

"Shinji only looks young to you, he happens to be twenty-one."

"Twenty-one? I thought he was sixteen." MacIver looked over to where Shinji was taking a nap. He did find the young lad extremely desirable. "Holt is going to be pissed if I pursue Shin's affections."

"Shin isn't interested in Holt, he finds you attractive . . . why, I haven't a clue." Mulder ducked as MacIver splashed water at him.

They spent a half-hour swimming and bathing in the lake, they even took the opportunity to shave. Mulder walked out of the lake and laid down in the thick grass, sunbathing nude. After another half-hour Doctor Byrd walked up to him admiring his beautiful nude body. "Mulder, we have to get moving again."

Mulder peered up at him. "Can't we stay here a little bit longer? I really don't want to put that leather sauna back on," he moaned.

"Sorry, Mulder." The doctor held out his hand, pulling the agent to his feet. Mulder walked over and pulled back on the hated leather outfit.

Shinji walked over to him when he finished dressing and offered him some sunflower seeds. He took a handful and slipped them into the large pocket on the duster. "Thanks, Shin. Do we have any beef-jerky left?"

"Uh . . . sorry, Mulder, I ate the last of it." He had meant to save the agent the last piece, but it was just too good. They had found they shared a lot of the same likes and dislikes in food and they both had photographic memories and were red green colorblind before the virus.

Doctor Byrd had been fascinated by all of their similarities and started writing them down in his journal. The doctor didn't believe it was a coincidence. He wished that Cory Greene were here so he could find out if the Englishman shared any of Mulder's and Takeda's traits.

***

Mexico  
Monday, March 27  
7:00 p.m.

Holt was on second guard duty, so he went right to bed when they made camp. It provided MacIver with the perfect opportunity to get closer to Takeda. He led the younger man away from the camp and over to a flat boulder next to the stream, the moon was full, and provided plenty of light to see each other.

"Shin, tell me about yourself," MacIver asked. Holding the young man's hand, he scooted closer.

"What do you want to know?" Takeda leaned up against the Scotsman's body.

"Where you grew up, about your family, everything," MacIver pulled the beautiful Japanese immortal against him and kissed him softly.

Takeda sighed into his mouth. "Hokkaido," he murmured returning the kissed.

"Hokkaido?" MacIver ran his hands down the younger man's back.

"It's where I grew up, it's a northern island in Japan." Much to the roguish Scotsman's surprise, Takeda straddled his lap and pushed him forcibly back until his was lying on his back across the flat boulder. Takeda then proceeded to devour MacIver's mouth claiming a passionate kiss, all thoughts flew out of both men's minds.

Mulder sat in front of the campfire, looking at the two sleeping men. Doctor Byrd was lying a few feet away from Holt's sleeping body. Mulder watched Holt's body-stiffen then he saw the silent tears slip through the closed eyelids and make their way down the man's face.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, April 1  
9:30 a.m.

Walter Skinner, wearing his most expensive black suit and tie stood looking at his image in the mirror. His eyes were red from crying last night; he had finally given in to his grief and accepted that Mulder was dead. It had been ten days since the base exploded. Today was his lover's funeral. There was no body to bury -- they would be placing a monument in his memory at Arlington.

After the service, they were having the mourners over to the mansion. Skinner would have preferred just to retire and grieve in private. However, the party was in Mulder's memory, he would just have to get through it. His cousins were going to cater it for him.

He left his bedroom heading for the foyer. Krycek, Yori, Kimberly, and Tony were waiting for him, all dress similarly in black. Krycek was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses -- the service was going to be held outside in the sunlight. Skinner checked his pockets for his prescription sunglasses.

"Shall we go?" He headed for the front door as the others followed quietly behind -- no one was in the mood to talk. They walked out the door to Skinner's Toyota Land Cruiser. Yori climbed into the front passenger seat next to Skinner. Krycek, Kim, and Tony sat in the backseat, the service started in an hour and a half.

***

Texas  
Thursday, April 1  
2:30 p.m.

After ten long days, they finally snuck across the Mexican border into Texas and safety. "We'll find the nearest U.S. border patrol station then you can call your family, Mulder." Doctor Byrd smiled at the look of relief and joy on Mulder's face.

"Thanks, I'll do that. They must be worried sick about me by now." It concerned Mulder that he hadn't seen any search helicopters over the last ten days. He assumed his lovers would have been searching for him, unless they were physically unable to do so. He prayed nothing had happened to either of them in the raid.

They trudged over rough terrain for three more miles before coming across the station. The five men that entered their station startled the two guards. One recognized Mulder instantly. "You're Special Agent Fox Mulder! Shit . . . I just watched your memorial service on television a few hours ago. Damn! You're alive!"

"My . . . memorial service?" Mulder stammered, shocked that it hadn't occurred to him that his lovers might consider him dead. He had been too worried about whether Walter and Alex were okay.

"Yeah, you had quite the turnout -- even the President was there."

"Where's your telephone . . . I need to make a call."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, April 1  
4:00 p.m.

Frohike sat on his preferred counter stool drowning his sorrows in Scotch; Yori sat next to him downing his second glass of vodka. The mansion was packed with guests even the Scullys were present. Most of the FBI agents had their sons with them the little boys rushed up and down the curved staircase. Their fathers had to firmly admonish them several times about the noise they were making. Walter Skinner moved from person-to-person accepting their condolences and thanking them for attending the service.

Krycek sat alone in the corner of the large family room sipping vodka, trying to numb the pain caused by Mulder's memorial service. The finality of it struck him so hard that he did not notice his brother keeping a close eye on him. He distantly heard the telephone ringing and Skinner answering it in that gruff voice of his. Krycek telepathically heard the voice on the other end and leaped out of his chair, spilling his drink in his lap. People near him gave him sympathetic looks.

"Walter, please tell me you haven't given all of my clothes to the Salvation Army, yet," Mulder quipped as soon as he heard Skinner's voice.

Skinner was too stunned to reply he wasn't sure if in his grief he was hearing things.

"Walter? Are you still there?" Mulder asked, concerned over the silence.

Krycek had rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the telephone away from the stunned man. "FOX! You're alive! Where are you?" Krycek shouted into the telephone.

Many of the guests heard Krycek's shout and started gathering in the kitchen. Skinner had to sit down, he was shaking too much to stand -- Krycek looked over at him and smiled.

"Texas, we're at a small border patrol station. We just crossed the border a couple of hours ago."

"Fox, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alex, only in desperate need of a change of clothes," Mulder smiled, looking down at his outfit, he looked like a porn star.

"Who's with you?"

"Shinji, Doctor Byrd, Stuart Holt, and Rory MacIver."

Krycek knew all of the other men except for MacIver. Before he could ask anymore questions, Skinner recovered enough to claim the telephone from him.

"Fox . . . what happened? The base exploded . . . there was nothing left . . . and I couldn't contact you telepathically," Skinner murmured, he was close to tears and couldn't keep a sob from escaping his lips.

"I was unconscious . . . I'm not quite sure what happened. Rory told me we left through a tunnel on the lowest level. Walter, I'm sorry to have put you through so much grief, if I could have contacted you sooner, I would have," he replied after hearing the sob in his lover's voice.

"Fox, can you tell me exactly where you are? I want to get the nearest team of FBI agents to your location immediately . . . Alex and I will be flying down."

"I'm not exactly sure, I'll let you talk to the border guard." Mulder handed the telephone over to the nearest guard and listened as the man gave their location. Doctor Byrd motioned him to the door; he walked out of the station with the doctor and two sorcerers.

"Mulder, you and Shinji are in goods hands, now. Holt and I have to get going, we can't risk being here when the police arrive. We're both in too deeply with the consortium . . . and I'm not particularly looking forward to spending the rest of my life in jail," the doctor told him, holding out his hand, they shook.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor. I'll put in a good word for you, maybe you and Holt will be given amnesty."

"I wish . . . I'd give anything to be able to live freely in the United States again," the doctor replied.

"Agent Mulder, take care of Shinji for me. I know he doesn't like me, but I do love him and I only want what's best for him," Holt sighed sadly, heading back toward Mexico with the doctor.

Mulder turned and looked at Rory MacIver, waiting for him to depart, too.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere . . . I never officially worked for those bastards. I'm strictly a freelancer," MacIver quipped.

Takeda came out of the building watching them. MacIver smiled, he went over and hugged the younger man possessively. They had sneaked away from camp over the last few days, spending time alone getting to know one another. They were now deeply in love with each other. Mulder knew that Holt had been aware of their secret meetings. It was to Holt's credit that he didn't interfere.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Mulder asked curious.

"Well, lad, I thought we'd go back to D.C. and mooch off you for a while. If that's okay with you?" MacIver smirked.

Mulder laughed at the boldness of the smaller man. "Sure, I don't see why not as long as you keep out of Walter's way. He tends to be extremely jealous, but as long as you keep your hands on Shinji, and off me, we'll have no problem."

They wandered back into the building. One of the guards came over and offered them each a cup of coffee. Mulder was extremely grateful; he hadn't had coffee in over a month.

Mulder had buttoned up the long duster he wore -- thankful it covered the tight leather pants. He was extremely self-conscious of how he was dressed. Both guards sat staring at him and Shinji, one came over and refilled his coffee cup.

"Is there anything else you want, Agent Mulder?" the younger guard asked timidly.

"Yeah, there wouldn't happen to be any restaurants nearby that would deliver here?" He was extremely hungry and from the grateful look Takeda threw him, he knew he was, too.

"Yep, we have several restaurants, including one of the best Chinese restaurants in Southeast Texas," the young man smiled.

"Chinese sounds good to me, what about you, Shin, Rory?" Mulder asked.

"I love Chinese food, get me an order of Moo Shu Pork, fried rice, egg rolls, wonton soup, ginger chicken wings, dim sum, and shrimp toast." Rory replied smacking his lips.

"I'll have the same as Rory, but add Kung Bo Chicken," Shinji Takeda replied.

The young guard was quickly scribbling down the order, looking up from his notepad at Mulder, waiting for his order.

"Get me the same as the others, add sesame chicken to the order and have them throw in extra sauces. By the way, Officer Johnson, the FBI will reimburse you when they get here." Mulder grinned hoping the arriving agents had their American Express card handy.

Johnson went to the telephone and called in their order, adding some items for himself and Officer Payne.

***

Krycek fled the kitchen racing past stunned mourners and up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabbed his carry-on from the walk-in closet, along with clothes for Mulder. Tossing everything on the bed, he packed the suitcase. He walked back into the closet and shrugged out of his dark suit, hanging it up, he dressed quickly in jeans, a T-shirt, and his leather jacket.

He grabbed the suitcase and rushed back downstairs listening to the happy chatter of their guests. The party turned quickly into a celebration, Dana Scully walked up to him. "Alex, I'm so happy for you," she murmured, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dana," Krycek replied, returning the hug. He turned, seeing Yori with tears of joy running down his bearded face.

"Yori, breakout some bottles of champagne for our guests and put some music on," Krycek said, smiling as he headed outside to put his carry-on in Skinner's truck.

*Hurry up, Walter!* he shouted telepathically.

*Alex, give me a few minutes. I had to arrange our flight and Mulder's protection.* Skinner came out the front door a few minutes later, as promised. Krycek heard loud rock music coming from inside, they would probably spend the next week cleaning up after this party.

Skinner climbed in the driver's side, turning to Krycek he smiled reaching over he hugged his half-brother. "I've arranged a military flight to take us to Corpus Christi from there a helicopter will fly us out to Brownsville."

***

The food arrived minutes ahead of the FBI agents from nearest field office. They squealed their car to a halt out front and raced into the small building. "Agent Mulder, I'm Special Agent Peter Lockrem, these are Agents Jose Rodriguez and Claude Beaumont," the young bald agent stated, holding out his hand. Mulder put his chopsticks down and shook Lockrem's hand.

Mulder picked up his chopsticks and used them to point out each man as he introduced them. "Shinji Takeda, Rory MacIver, and over there are Officers Johnson and Payne." He then continued eating.

"You'll have to excuse our manners, lad, this is the first real meal we've eaten in eleven days," MacIver groused, dipping a dim sum in sauce then popping it in his mouth.

"No problem, sir. A.D. Skinner briefly filled us in on your situation, he mentioned that there were two other men with you. Are they nearby?" Lockrem asked.

"No, they had a pressing engagement elsewhere," Mulder answered, stealing some of Shinji's Kung Bo chicken. Shinji reached over with his chopsticks and snatched some of Mulder's sesame chicken.

"We'll need a statement from you, Agent Mulder, as soon as you're done eating." Lockrem watched the two immortals, sitting side-by-side playfully stealing each other's food.

"It might be awhile," Mulder replied, opening another cartoon, he pulled out an egg roll and opened a small condiment container of hot mustard sauce. He passed the cartoon to Shinji, who removed an egg roll and past it down to MacIver.

"That's okay, we have all night together. Rodriguez, Beaumont, go stand guard out front." Lockrem took a seat across from the trio, settling in to wait.

***

4 Hours Later.

The sound of a large helicopter landing filled the nighttime air. Mulder rose quickly from the desk where he sat with Agent Lockrem giving his statement of the events that had happened to him since his kidnaping. He left out several embarrassing and humiliating incidences at the base that he couldn't bring himself to talk about.

He rushed to the door, feeling the presence of both his lovers aboard the helicopter. Mulder waited anxiously, watching the lights from the helicopter illuminate the surrounding area as it gently set down. Skinner and Krycek climbed out, the younger man rushed over throwing himself into Mulder's arms, hugging him tightly.

Skinner held back and allowed his younger brother some time with Mulder first. Krycek was sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto him for dear life. *Fox, I thought I'd lost you forever . . . can you ever forgive me?* He telepathically communicated, the noise from the helicopter made talking nearly impossible.

*Alex, I don't understand . . . there's nothing to forgive. Did you get our daughter out safely?* Mulder gently held Krycek's head and kissed away his tears.

Krycek rested his hands on Mulder's hips, realizing that his lover didn't understand how he had failed him. *Fox, I wasn't able to protect you! I let those bastards kidnap you . . . I couldn't stop Nathan from taking you away from me . . . I put Faith ahead of you.*

*Alex, Walter couldn't have protected me under those circumstances either, and you better put our daughter first -- I'd be pissed if you didn't. God, I've missed you.* Mulder kissed him deeply. Krycek felt his guilt lift, he was happy for the first time in over six weeks.

*Okay, Alex, quit hogging Fox,* Skinner complained, pulling Mulder into his arms and kissing him passionately. The agent moaned into the kiss, sucking hungrily on Skinner's tongue, he felt lightheaded when the kiss finally ended. Mulder was thankful for the long duster he wore over his tight leather pants, there was no way he would have been able to conceal the hard-on he was sporting.

"So, Mulder, are you going to introduce us? Not that we aren't all enjoying watching you kiss," MacIver shouted over the noise from the helicopter, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Uh . . . Walter, I'd like you to meet Rory MacIver and Shinji Takeda," Mulder said loudly, wrapping his arm possessively around Skinner's waist then reaching out for Krycek's hand. Skinner glared at the good-looking Scotsman, he knew immediately that the smaller man was a sorcerer. The A.D. had been worried about Mulder's withdrawal symptoms, he had been curious why the agent sounded well on the telephone, when he should have been in great pain. He quickly put two-and-two together. He would talk to his lover in length after he got him safely back to D.C.

Takeda smiled briefly at Skinner then hugged Krycek. "Alex, it's good to see you are well! Mulder was extremely worried about you," the young man exclaimed.

"Shin, I'm glad to see that you are alive and well, too." Krycek returned the hug, looking lovingly over Takeda's shoulder at Mulder.

Skinner walked over to the FBI agents standing outside the border patrol station. He motioned the men inside where they could speak without having to shout over the noise from the helicopter.

"Agent Lockrem, did you get Agent Mulder's statement?" The A.D. asked the smaller man.

"Yes, sir, we were just finishing up when your helicopter landed." Lockrem retrieved the statement from the desk and put it inside a large manila envelope handing it to the Assistant Director.

"Thank you, Agent Lockrem. I'm taking Agent Mulder and Shinji Takeda back to D.C. immediately," Skinner stated as he rolled up the manila envelope. Putting it in the inside pocket of his suit coat, he left the office.

Skinner walked back over to his lover and brother, looking at the young Japanese man appreciatively. "Mr. Takeda, your government is anxious for you to be returned to them. We will escort you back to D.C. and see you safely to the Japanese embassy." Skinner saw the sadness in the young man's eyes.

"Walter, Shin will be returning to Foxfire Glenn Estate with us, he and Rory are going to be our guests for the time being," Mulder informed him.

Skinner knew by the tone of Mulder's voice not to challenge him, sometimes his lover could be extremely stubborn. "Fox, I'm not up to arguing with you right now. Your friends can stay at our home if that is what you want, but Mr. Takeda is going to have to talk to his ambassador tomorrow. Shall we leave?"

Mulder smiled when Skinner took his hand and led him toward the waiting helicopter. The other three men followed close behind. Krycek was in a deep conversation with MacIver, it turned out they had a lot in common.

"Really? Leather pants? Hmm, maybe I won't give Fox the clothes I brought for him," Krycek stated, staring at Mulder's back. He could see the black boots under the long duster the agent was wearing, but he was dying to see the leather outfit underneath.

They climbed on board the large helicopter and it lifted off heading for Corpus Christi where a military plane was waiting to fly them back to D.C. Krycek turned to Mulder. "If we're lucky the party will still be going on when we get back."

"God I hope not! All I want to do is go right to bed . . . I could sleep for a week!" Mulder exclaimed. Yawning, he cuddled up next to Skinner, resting his head on the larger man's broad shoulder.

"Don't worry, Fox. I'll take you right to bed when we get back, even if the party is still in full swing," Skinner murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Mm, thanks, Walter," he sighed. Wrapping his arms around the older man's warm body, he fell asleep.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 10  
Having a Baby

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, April 2  
4:00 a.m.

Frohike waited outside the mansion as Skinner's truck pulled up; he yanked the passenger door open and pulled Mulder out hugging him tightly. "I hate it every time you get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

A small crowd poured out of the mansion, each taking a turn hugging Mulder. Many of the guests that had their sons with them had departed several hours earlier.

Dana Scully held back anxiously until most of the men headed back inside. "Mulder . . . " she broke down crying in his arms.

"Ssh, Scully, it's all right," the agent murmured, holding her and stroking her hair.

"I'm just so happy . . . I thought I'd lost you forever," she sniffed, stepping back and looking him over. "Mulder, what the hell do you have on?"

He hadn't had a chance to change into the clothes Krycek had brought for him. Ignoring her question he introduced his friends to her. "Shinji Takeda, Rory MacIver, this is Dana Scully."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Scully replied.

"Mulder's told us a lot about you, Dana, it's certainly a pleasure to finally meet you," the Scotsman beamed, kissing her hand.

Skinner had waited patiently for everyone to greet his lover. He knew Mulder was exhausted and he wanted to get him inside, bathed, and into bed. Krycek also stood by waiting; he wasn't going to let their lover out of his sight anytime soon.

Yori came out and walked up to Mulder embracing him, he kissed him on each cheek, realizing the tired agent was barely able to stand. He turned to the A.D. and his brother. "Walter, Alex, I'll say your good-byes to your guests for you . . . I think you should put Mulder to bed."

Mulder glared briefly at the large Russian, insulted. Yori's comment made it sound like he was a child incapable of getting to bed himself, instead of a man who had just trekked across Mexico. He took a deep breath, and let it go by, he was just too exhausted to make an issue over it tonight.

"Thanks, Yori. Could you show Mulder's friends to the guestroom, they look like they could use a goodnights sleep, too," Skinner instructed. He had been upset at having the Scotsman under his roof at first, but observing him during the trip back, he realized the smaller man was extremely attentive of Shinji Takeda, not Mulder. He still wanted to talk with MacIver in private about his relationship with Mulder, but he was no longer jealous.

"Goodnight, Mulder," Scully said, as Kimberly, Tony, her brothers, and nephews came out of the mansion. Kimberly and Tony were putting them up in their guestrooms for the night.

"Night, Scully," Mulder murmured sleepily as Skinner led him into the house.

The A.D. didn't question his brother as Krycek followed them into his and Mulder's bedroom. He could share Mulder for one night with him, besides, he doubted their lover was up to anything more than sleeping.

"Alex, I'll run a bath for Fox, you can start stripping that obscene outfit off him," the A.D. shook his head after getting a glimpse of the skin tight leather clothing under the duster.

"I'm quite capable of undressing and bathing myself," Mulder complained tiredly as Krycek tossed the duster over a chair and started undoing the buttons on his vest and pants. He was still stinging from Yori's comment a few minutes ago.

"We're aware that you are, but we want to do this for you . . . just humor us, okay?" Krycek pushed Mulder down onto the bed so he could wrestle the boots off his feet, then he peeled the pants off.

"C'mon, lover, let's wash that trail dirt off you." Krycek led his naked lover into the bathroom.

Skinner had stripped to his waist and knelt by the tub with a bar of soap and a washcloth. Mulder stepped into the warm soapy water and sat, leaning back against the side of the tub, he submerged himself to his neck. The A.D. soaped the washcloth and started gently washing him. Mulder felt uncomfortable at being touched, but he tried to control his uneasiness for his lovers' sake.

Krycek walked back into the bedroom and retrieved the soiled garments, he threw them into the hamper in the bathroom. They would decide later what to do with them. He put the boots in the walk-in closet, then went back into the bedroom and turned down the blankets on the king-sized bed.

He strolled back into the bathroom and waited impatiently for his brother to finish bathing their lover. Skinner shampooed the agent's hair and used the hand-held sprayer to rinse the soap from it. He reached down and pulled the drain, Mulder sighed, not wanting to leave the warm water. Krycek held up a thick, plush, bath sheet and wrapped it around the agent's body as he stepped out.

Mulder stood there nervously, finding the attention distressful. He was still suffering emotionally from the violent treatment he had received at the hands of the Consortium doctors. He knew deep down that his lovers would never harm him, but he felt himself shrinking back from their touches.

"Okay, Fox, let's get you to bed," Krycek said, leading the agent back to the bedroom.

"Alex, if you don't mind, I would like to put on my boxers and sweats!" Mulder snapped. Pulling away, he headed into the closet and quickly pulled on his underwear, sweatpants and a T-shirt. He felt a little more secure with the clothing shielding his body.

Krycek was hurt by Mulder's angry tone; he didn't know what he had done to set the agent off. He glanced at Skinner who also looked concerned over their lover's abrasive behavior.

"Fox, would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Skinner asked softly.

"Walter, I just need a little space. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Alex, it's not your fault," Mulder apologized. Exhausted he headed into the bedroom and climbed under the covers, falling to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

"C'mon, Alex, let's join him. We both could use a good nights sleep, too." They both stripped down to their underwear and Skinner climbed in on his side of the king-sized bed, pulling Mulder into the center so his half-brother could slide in on the other side.

"Walter, is he going to be okay?" Krycek asked stroking Mulder's back, the agent didn't even stir.

"We'll need to give him time, he's been through a lot."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, April 2  
1:00 p.m.

Skinner walked into the kitchen, he had been up for hours -- he never could sleep once the sun was up. He had spent most of the morning helping Yori clean up from the party that ended once they had returned with Mulder. The Russian was preparing their houseguest something to eat, MacIver sat at the counter reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee, looking totally at home.

"Good afternoon, Mr. MacIver," Skinner said solemnly.

"Please, call me Rory. Let's dispense with formality, after all, we're going to be living together for a while," the smaller man grinned cheerfully.

"Okay. Just how long are you planning on staying with us, Rory?"

"Just until I can find myself suitable employment and a secure place to live with Shinji. I can't be too careful where his safety is concerned."

"I can understand that, you must have become very close on your trek through Mexico." Skinner tried to keep from sounding like he was interrogating the man.

"Walter, why don't you just come out and ask me. You want to know if I had sex with Mulder?"

"Did you?"

"Yes, he never would have made it if I hadn't. I care about Mulder a great deal, but I'm in love with Shinji. I have absolutely no intentions of touching Mulder again, he already made it clear his heart belonged to you and Alex, and that I didn't stand a chance with him."

"Rory, what happened to him at the base?"

"I don't know the details. All I know is that Mulder and Shinji were degraded, humiliated, and sexually assaulted. They're both emotionally wounded, it will take them some time to get over it," MacIver said seriously.

"Mulder didn't mention anything that may have happened to him?"

"No," he replied sadly, then switched the subject. "Is there a chance I could get a lift into town? I need to purchase some new clothing for Shinji and myself."

"Sure, I'll ask Alex to take you."

"Oh, by the way. Shinji doesn't want to go to the Japanese embassy, he said if the ambassador wanted to see him, he'd have to come here," MacIver stated, folding the newspaper and picking up the sandwich Yori had just placed in front of him. "Thanks, Yori."

"You're welcome, Rory, is there anything else you need?"

"No this is fine," he smiled. He just realized how sweet of an arrangement moving in here was; it might take longer for him to find that suitable job than he originally planned.

"The ambassador isn't going to like that, are you sure you couldn't talk Shinji into going?" Skinner asked.

"Walter, it's like I was telling you, Shin doesn't feel comfortable around strangers or government officials right now. He wouldn't even go to see your President at the White House if he was invited."

"Okay, I'll call his embassy and explain the situation to them . . . they are just going to have to live with it."

***

Krycek lay awake in the sunlit bedroom, staring lovingly at Mulder who was sleeping next to him. He was extremely happy; he had the man he loved more than anything on earth back sleeping next to him. His hand caressed the agent's face, slowly waking him. Mulder peered at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"You're awake," Krycek murmured.

"Yeah," Mulder felt extremely disoriented, he wondered what Krycek was doing in his and Skinner's bed. "Where's Walter?"

"He got up hours ago. It's just you and me, lover," Krycek purred. Rising on one elbow, he bent down and brushed his lips over Mulder's.

Mulder jerked away. "Alex, please . . . I don't want to have sex . . . I need some time to myself . . . please . . . don't touch me," the agent stammered, moving farther away from Krycek's warm body.

"Sure, Fox . . . I would never harm you. Can we talk about what's bothering you?" Krycek tried to keep his voice even and the hurt from his eyes, but he was unsuccessful. Mulder shrinking away from him in fear was just too much.

"Alex, I'm sorry . . . I just need some space . . . I have some things I need to work out on my own." Mulder sighed, getting out of bed, he avoided looking into Krycek's hurt filled eyes.

Krycek sighed, getting out of bed himself, he pulled on his clothes from last night and left the bedroom. He went up to his own bedroom to shower and change. Determined to give Mulder the space and time he asked for, no matter how much it broke his own heart.

***

One Month Later  
Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 1  
3:00 a.m.

The bed creaked loudly under the weight of the two men locked passionately together. Skinner slammed hard into his beautiful lover's body, again, and again, making up for nearly a month of celibacy. The only time Mulder had allowed either him or Krycek to have sex with him was when his withdrawal pains hit. Mulder had even moved into one of the guest bedrooms, much to their protests.

Skinner and Krycek tried to be considerate of Mulder's feelings, allowing their lover time to overcome the deep emotional wounds caused from being held prisoner by Consortium. However, a month was an awfully long time to go without the warmth and comfort of Mulder's body. To make matters worse the more space they had allowed him the farther withdrawn he became he even started to avoid any contact with them.

Therefore, they developed a plan to force their lover to deal openly with his feelings. They arranged their time so one of them was always with Mulder. They didn't force themselves aggressively on him, instead they made small romantic gestures, holding his hand while out for a walk together, snuggling on the sofa while watching television, kisses on the cheek, simple hugs.

Their efforts finally paid off big time. Mulder showed up in the A.D.'s bedroom last night, slowly undressed, and crawled underneath the covers nestling next Skinner's muscular body. The agent rested his head on the larger man's shoulder and slowly told the older man everything that had happened to him at the base. Being rape by the doctors and Slava's revenge against them, his mental withdrawal into a secret area of his mind, and being comforted by the large Cossack. Mulder was crying and trembling when he got through with his story, Skinner held him gently kissing his forehead.

"Walter, I want you to make love to me like you use to," Mulder murmured, clinging to him.

"Fox, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Now here they were four hours later and still going at it hard. Mulder had not appreciated Skinner's kid glove approach at first, and took over, forcing the older man to lose control. The agent felt Skinner's teeth bite into his shoulder as the larger man stifled a cry and for the third time, shot his hot release into his body.

They both collapsed exhausted onto the bed; the A.D. withdrew his softening penis, pulling Mulder's back against his chest. He ran his hand over his lover's smooth chest and belly, smearing the sticky semen over the agent's body.

"Fox, you know how much I love you, don't you?" He murmured licking the side of Mulder's throat.

"Yes, as much as I love you. I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass the past month," he murmured, grasping Skinner's hand he brought it up to his mouth and sucked each of his fingers, licking the milky semen from them.

Skinner sighed with contentment, "Fox, I want us to make our commitment to each other legal."

Mulder turned around in Skinner's arms and looked into his warm, cocoa brown eyes. "Walter, did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, I have a ring . . . I was going to ask you New Years Eve, but the whole situation with Slava and Alex sort of threw it out the window. Fox, would you marry me?" Skinner held him tighter, looking pleadingly into his ever-changing hazel eyes, which currently shone a brilliant green.

"Yes," Mulder answered simply.

Skinner beamed happily and captured his mouth in a deeply possessive kiss. This was the happiest day of his life, Mulder agreeing to marry him and their daughter was going to be born today.

There was a brief look of anxiety in Mulder's eyes. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"Alex . . . it might not be fair to him," he sighed.

"If Alex wants to marry you he can ask you himself. Fox, the Congress has written several new laws dealing with today's society, bigamy is no longer a crime."

Mulder smiled brightly at him. "Does Alex know?"

"Well, I did ask his opinion on the matter," Skinner murmured.

"Then it was all right with him?"

"Well . . . let's just say he wasn't opposed to the idea."

"So marriage wasn't a scary concept to him?"

"No, he seemed to like the idea, a lot."

"Oh . . . Ooh," Mulder caught on suddenly to what Skinner had left unsaid. "Does this mean I'll be going on two honeymoons in the near future?"

"I'm not saying anything. C'mon, let's take a shower, then get some sleep, we need to be at the clinic by noon." Skinner couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We'd better, it'll probably be the last good nights sleep either of us will have for the next two years," Mulder grumbled.

"Fox, it won't be that bad . . . we'll take turns getting up." Skinner turned on the shower.

"Walter, the kitchen is over a hundred feet from our bedroom," Mulder complained, stepping under the spray.

"The exercise will do you good. Besides, I plan on setting up a schedule. Once we're organized, it should be a piece of cake." Skinner ran a soapy washcloth over Mulder's chest and belly.

Mulder's smoothed his hands down Skinner's torso, stopping at his groin. "I read that book you have on taking care of an infant, it said they require eight to twelve diaper changes a day." The agent leaned in and nipped Skinner's nipple, receiving a moan from the older man. "I know I promised to share the responsibility fifty-fifty, but I didn't have all of the facts at the time, I'd like to renegotiate our agreement."

Skinner chuckled, "Dream on, Fox."

"C'mon, Walter, this really isn't fair . . . when Faith is born, I'll be changing fifty percent of her diapers, too," he whined.

Skinner couldn't help himself from laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. "It . . . it was . . . your idea to h . . . have . . . two lovers . . . live with it!" he guffawed.

"I really don't see anything funny about it," Mulder pouted, stepping out of the shower.

Skinner rushed out after him, grabbing his arm he swung the agent around pulling their damp bodies together. "Fox, you're not joking . . . this really is bothering you?"

"Walter, it's not really about changing diapers. I reluctantly agreed to have Hope with you, but Faith was unplanned. Having two babies is scaring me to death." Mulder rested his head on Skinner's shoulder.

"You're not raising them alone, Alex and me will be there for both our daughters and you." Skinner grabbed a towel and started drying Mulder and himself.

"I can't help but get a queasy feeling in my stomach just thinking about them. Our lives are going to be completely changed; we're not going to have the freedom to just up and leave when we want. Well, I don't have that freedom anymore, but you and Alex do, what's to stop you from leaving me stuck at home with the two crying babies, while the two of you go out on the town together!" Mulder complained as Skinner pushed him toward the bed.

"Fox, you're acting paranoid. Alex and I aren't going to start painting the town together and leave you stuck at home with the children. Get your butt back in bed, we'll talk about this in the morning," Skinner groused.

"I want it in the prenuptial agreement," Mulder quipped, snuggling up to Skinner's warm body breathing in his freshly showered scent.

"Go to sleep, Fox," Skinner murmured, kissing him, then immediately drifting off to sleep.

Mulder glanced up at his peaceful sleeping face, sighing, he wasn't looking forward to Hope's birth. He didn't understand why his lovers wanted to have children so badly.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 1  
9:30 a.m.

Mulder was downstairs swimming laps in the indoor pool. He hadn't been able to fall to sleep; he was too wound up. The agent rested against the side of the pool, breathing heavily. He looked up when the elevator doors open. He smiled at Shinji as he stepped out wearing swim trunks and carrying a towel.

"Hi, Mulder, mind if I join you?"

"No, where's Rory?"

"Still sleeping, I think I wore him out last night," the young man smirked.

Mulder laughed, it was obvious who the dominant one was in his friend's relationship. "Shin, you've had him worn out for the past month. Maybe you should consider taking on a second lover . . . isn't your government sending over some likely candidates for you to choose from?" he joked as Shinji dove into the pool surfacing next to him.

"Yes, they're sending over five sorcerers." Takeda made a face at the thought.

"If it bothers you, why don't you just tell your government to take a hike?"

"Mulder, I have a responsibility for the future of my country. I can't just turn my back on them," he sighed, leaning up against the side of the pool. "The Japanese government doesn't have the technology that the U.S. government has for procreation, so they are going to work with Doctors Harris, Pendrell, and Jackson. At least that allows me to remain in this country with Rory."

"So, you're really going to go through with it? What does Rory say?" Mulder stared into the younger man's troubled eyes.

"Yes I'm going through with it, but it's only for the one time. Rory isn't at all happy about it, he wants me to tell them to shove it . . . he's so cute when he gets all protective of me," Shinji grinned.

The elevator went back up to the third floor and returned a minute later with MacIver. "Well if it's not my favorite men, I really don't see why either of you bother wearing swim trunks," he stated as he canon balled into the deep end, splashing both men.

"So what are you two discussing?" he grinned, swimming over to them.

"Shin was asking my advice on aphrodisiacs, I'm afraid I wasn't much help, since neither of my lovers have a problem in that area," Mulder replied straight face.

Shinji started laughing, he laughed even harder at the look of embarrassment on his Scottish lover's face. He turned to MacIver and kissed him. "Mulder's just joking with you, Rory."

MacIver recovered quickly from his embarrassment. "I knew that. So, Mulder, today's the big day."

"Don't remind me," Mulder grumbled climbing out of the pool.

"You don't sound excited about becoming a father." MacIver looked up at him.

"Would you be?" the agent asked picking up his towel.

"Well, yeah, someone to carry on your name and bloodline after you're dead . . . it's a form of immortality . . . oh sorry, I forgot . . . you and Shinji don't have to worry about that." The Scotsman shrugged his shoulders sadly.

Mulder knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Rory, neither do you." He smiled at the questioning look that the Scottish sorcerer threw him.

"Mulder, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ask Alex to explain it to you," Mulder smirked heading for the elevator, he hoped that Skinner was up; he was starving.

Mulder strolled into his and Skinner's bedroom his lover was no longer in his bed. He heard creaking coming from the nursery, stepping into the small room he found the older man sitting in a rocking chair staring dreamily out the bay window. His lover was already dressed in an elegant suit and tie. Mulder glanced around the room; the swan cradle was in front of the bay window, and a crib was in the center of the room with a mobile hanging over it. A small changing table stood against one wall with a covered wastebasket next to it, and a small dresser was next to the door, he knew it was already full of clothing for their daughter.

"Walter, I'm going to grab a quick shower, how about you fix us breakfast then we can head to the Procreation Center?" He kissed the older man's cheek, receiving a slow grin from him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Skinner murmured not making an attempt at getting out of the chair he was still looking out the window.

Mulder left him sitting there, heading into their bathroom. He stripped off the wet swimsuit and laid it over the bathtub to dry. The agent stepped into the shower and shampooed the chlorine from his hair. When he finished with his shower, he dried himself, then stepped into the large closet. He picked out his nicest suit, knowing that this event was going to garner a lot of press coverage.

He hung it on the back of the door while he shaved and dried his hair. He felt a little rebellious so instead of his boxers, he pulled on the black thong Slava had given him. He put on his conservative suit and tie, liking the feel of it underneath.

Skinner was still sitting in the rocking chair. Mulder knelt down next to him. "Walter, c'mon let's go, it's too late for you to make me breakfast now, and we have to be at the clinic by noon."

Skinner smiled at Mulder as he helped him to his feet. "Fox, would you mind driving?" he murmured.

"Walter, you're shaking like a leaf. Did you remember to put the infant seat in the truck?" He guided the older man out of their bedroom.

Krycek and Yori were waiting for them in the foyer; they were accompanying them to the clinic. Mulder tossed the car keys to Krycek and the young man snickered. The A.D. never let anyone drive his precious truck. "Nerves a little frayed, brother dearest?" Krycek asked Skinner.

"Shut up, Alex, just get us to the clinic in one piece," Skinner growled.

Mulder looked at the younger man, kissing him on the lips. "Alex, it's not a good time for joking, I don't want Walter to have a nervous breakdown and leave me all alone with the kid," he whispered loud enough for Skinner to hear.

"Fox, shut up and get in the damn truck," the older man ordered, temporarily getting over his bout of nervousness. Skinner and Mulder climbed in the back seat with Hope's car seat between them. Yori sat up front next to Krycek.

Skinner reached over the car seat and took Mulder's hand smiling as Krycek steered the car onto the main road heading for the clinic.

***

Procreation Center  
Saturday, May 1  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder sat flipping through a magazine in the waiting room, glancing up occasionally at Skinner who was pacing back and forth. Yori and Krycek had gone to the cafeteria for lunch thirty-five minutes ago after Doctor Harris had explained the process for removing the baby from the growth cylinder. He said once she was functioning on her own, she would be cleaned. Then have some tests performed on her. The whole process would take about an hour and they weren't allowed in the lab at all, which suited Mulder just fine.

The door opened and Krycek and Yori strolled back in. "Here, Fox." Krycek handed him a sandwich and an ice tea.

"Thanks, Alex."

"How, much longer?"

"About twenty minutes," Mulder replied, taking a large bite from the sandwich. Skinner had refused their offer to bring something back for him.

The three men sat waiting, watching the A.D. pace nervously. Mulder finished the sandwich and ice tea throwing the trash in the proper containers. Thirty minutes later the door opened, Doctor Pendrell walked in with their daughter wrapped in a soft pink blanket Harris followed him in.

"Mr. Skinner, she's perfect," Pendrell told him as he handed the baby over to her father.

Skinner beamed as he held his infant daughter in his arms for the first time, he smiled lovingly down at her tiny face she had thin black hair.

"Walter, she really is a beautiful baby," Doctor Harris said as all the other men gathered around him for a closer look, with the exception of Mulder who stayed back.

Krycek pushed back the blanket and placed his finger into Hope's small hand, watching as the infant clutched it. "She has a strong grip, she must get it from our side of the family," he smiled at his brother, who beamed proudly. The younger man looked around for their lover. "Fox, why are you standing all the way over there? Come over here and see your daughter," Krycek admonished.

Mulder nervously stepped forward and stared down at his child. He chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip, before cautiously reaching his hand out to touch her.

"Fox, would you like to hold her?" Skinner offered.

"No . . . that's all right . . . you keep her."

Skinner gave his lover a speculative look he would get Mulder to hold her when they got home, no use forcing the issue here.

"The press photographer is waiting in the lobby, Walter," Doctor Harris informed him.

"C'mon, Fox, we might as well get the photos out of the way, then we can take Hope and go home," he murmured softly, comfortably holding Hope cradled in one arm, he put his other hand on his lover's back and guided him over to the doorway.

"Walter, while you and Fox are having your pictures taken, I'll be checking on Faith," Krycek said, heading off toward the lab.

"Wait up, Alexei, I'll join you." The Russian hurried out of the room after him.

Mulder sighed, following Skinner down the hallway to where the news photographer had set up his equipment for the photo shoot. The A.D. had refused to allow more than one photographer because of concerns for his daughter's safety.

The man posed them in a number of positions, Mulder's temper flared once when the man wanted a shot of him sitting submissively on Skinner's lap with his arms around the A.D.'s muscular body and his head resting on Skinner's shoulder. Hope was to be no where in the shot. The photographer wanted a romantic photo for the cover of the magazine. Skinner glared at the man and told him no way would his lover be posed in an inferior position to himself.

The photo shoot finally ended after over thirty shots. Krycek and Yori were standing in the doorway watching with amusement. Hope had behaved perfectly throughout it, well she had slept during the entire thing.

"Are we ready to leave, yet?" Krycek asked as Skinner and Mulder strolled up to him.

"More than ready," Mulder sighed, hugging the younger man and sharing a brief kiss. "How's Faith doing?"

"She's doing really well, just five more weeks to go." Krycek hooked his arm around Mulder's waist. He glanced back at his brother who had Hope nestled possessively in his muscular arms. "They'll be almost as close as twins growing up," he said as they walked out the back door toward the truck.

Skinner smiled, "Thank god. I was concern when Hope was first conceived that there wouldn't be another little girl around she could play with. I couldn't have prayed for a more perfect solution than Faith . . . she really is a blessing."

Doctor Pendrell ran out of the building before their truck could leave, handing Skinner a baby bottle through the rolled down window. "You should feed her every two to three hours, don't worry about a schedule she'll let you know when she's hungry."

"Thanks, Doctor," Skinner said, gratefully accepting the bottle. He gently placed the nipple against Hope's lips; the baby opened her tiny mouth and started sucking on the bottle.

"Take care, I'll see you in a couple of weeks for her first checkup." Pendrell waved and watched as the truck eased it's way out of the lot.

The FBI had the parking lot cordoned off, keeping the reporters at least a hundred feet away. They received a police escort out of D.C. until they were halfway home. They finally pulled through their front gate and parked the truck. Tony and Kim rushed over, Tony had been transplanting perennials and pulled off his leather gloves stuffing them into his back pocket.

Skinner handed Hope out of the truck into Kim's waiting hands. "Walter, she's gorgeous," Kim cooed, breathing the wonder baby scent, Hope squinted her small eyes and stared at the new person holding her.

Shinji met them at the door, he looked at the new member of the household. Kim passed the baby to him; he cradled her murmuring softly in Japanese. Hope yawned, closing her eyes, she fell back to sleep. Skinner reached over and retrieved his daughter. Walking into the family room, he placed her into a bassinet he had set up. "There you go, angel, daddy will be right here if you need anything," Skinner murmured quietly to his sleeping infant.

"Rory and I are making dinner, I hope you are hungry," Shinji informed them.

"Shin, you and Rory don't know how to cook." Mulder looked at him worriedly.

"Mulder, we are quite capable of cooking hot dogs, baked beans, and potato chips," Rory grumbled when Mulder stepped into the kitchen. The Scottish Sorcerer was teleporting small dishes of diced onion, tomatoes, and relish to the lazy Susan on the round breakfast table. There were already hot dog buns and potato chips on the table.

"Sorry, do you need any help?" Mulder offered.

"No, just sit your butt down at the table and dig in," MacIver replied as he emptied the baked beans into a serving bowl and carried it and the platter of hot dogs over to the table.

Mulder sat and Krycek joined him, they filled their plates. Yori walked over, looking regrettably at the food. "I'm meeting Lev for dinner in two hours. I'd better get ready, it's over an hour drive to his restaurant," the Russian stated.

"You've been seeing a lot of Lev lately, are you two getting serious?" Mulder asked, taking a bite of his dog.

"Yes and no. Mulder, when you have some time I'd like to ask your advice on a personal matter," Yori requested, looking imploringly at the agent.

"Sure, anytime, Yori."

"Thank you, Mulder, you're a good friend," he replied, leaving the kitchen.

Skinner and Kimberly were still watching Hope as she slept in her bassinet. Tony, Shinji, and Rory sat at the round table and helped themselves to dinner. Mulder glanced over at Krycek, who was shoveling beans into his mouth. The agent held his hotdog in one hand and reached under the table with the other, trailing his hand up Krycek's leg coming to rest on the younger man's groin, he squeezed him through the fabric.

Krycek dropped his fork looking over at Mulder who continued eating his hotdog as if nothing was happening. *You're driving me crazy, I hope you have something in mind?* Krycek silently pleaded.

*Dessert, there's a can of whip cream in the refrigerator, do you know what I want to do with it?* Mulder opened his thoughts up briefly so Krycek could see what he had in mind.

Tony and Rory had both taken a sip of beer when they inadvertently intercepted the image Mulder sent to Krycek, they both spit out the beer choking. When MacIver recovered enough to speak he looked at Mulder. "Please tell me that's not the only can of whip cream in the refrigerator," he begged, glancing over at Shinji.

Krycek broke down laughing hysterically at the look on his lover's face after he realized that everyone at the table except Shinji had just read his thoughts.

"Ah, no, there are three cans, I was planning on making banana splits for dessert tomorrow night," Mulder answered sheepishly.

"Mulder, I'll pick up more cans of whip cream at the store tomorrow . . . but can I borrow one of them?" Tony asked, staring across the kitchen and into the family room at his girlfriend.

"Sure, Tony, help yourself."

Krycek quickly finished the rest of his meal, grabbing his and Mulder's plates. "Hey! I wasn't finished eating, yet," the agent grumbled.

"Yes you were," Krycek snapped, rinsing off the plates and putting them into the dishwasher. He opened the refrigerator and removed the can of whip cream, going back to the table he pulled Mulder to his feet, just as Skinner and Kim were sitting down to eat.

"What's going on, Alex?" Skinner asked.

"Dessert," Krycek smirked, pushing Mulder ahead of him toward the back staircase. He was extremely horny a month of not having passionate sex with Mulder had left him desperate.

They made it to their bedroom, Krycek tossed the can of whip cream on the bed and both men peeled off their clothing, kissing and groping their way into the bathroom for a quick and thorough shower.

They stumbled out of the bathroom lips locked tightly together, and blindly made their way to the bed, collapsing on it. They wrestled for the dominant position, Krycek allowed Mulder to win. The agent straddled the younger man's body, his thighs resting on each side of Krycek's waist. Mulder felt his lover's cock slip between his buttocks. He smiled down at him. Krycek reached up with his hands caressing Mulder from his waist to his hips.

Mulder leaned back, forcing more of younger man's cock in between his buttocks, he picked up the can of whip cream shaking it. Krycek groaned and squirmed underneath him, wiggling his hips, rubbing his cock up and down between Mulder's ass cheeks. The agent pulled away and crawled up his lover's body and brought the can to Krycek's mouth. "Open up." When his lover complied, he squirted some of the whip cream into his mouth, immediately clamped his mouth over Krycek's and swirled his tongue around tasting sweetness and his lover's unique flavor. He deepened the kiss, the younger man held him in a tight embrace as he reluctantly pulled back to breathe.

Crawling down his lover's body, Mulder squirted a dollop over each of Krycek's nipples -- the younger man squirmed as cold cream touched his hot flesh. The agent leaned forward and sucked the whip cream off his lover, scraping his teeth over the younger man's nipples until they stood pebble hard and Krycek was moaning and writhing.

Mulder squirted a trailed down to Krycek's groin, following it with his mouth. He then decorated his lover's long, thick cock, peering up at him. "We really should have brought cherries," Mulder murmured admiring his handy work.

Mulder started licking it off as if he were licking a Popsicle, he brought his whole mouth over Krycek's cock and sucked it in to the base, relaxing his throat muscles to accommodate the younger man's width and length. Krycek gasped as he felt Mulder's throat muscles squeezed his cock, the triple agent grabbed the older man's head and slowly fucked his mouth. Mulder fondled his lover's balls when he felt them creeping up he sucked harder, swallowing the semen as it spurted from his lover's body. When Krycek's penis softened, he allowed it to slip from his mouth, the younger man's body was limp and he was breathing hard.

Mulder patted him on the hip. "Roll over on your stomach," he murmured. Grabbing a couple of pillows, he placed them under Krycek's stomach elevating his hips. Smoothing his hands down Krycek's back, he brought his thumbs between the cleft of the younger man's ass. Mulder pulled his cheeks apart and licked down the crack and over Krycek's anus.

"Oh god, Fox," Krycek moaned pushing his hips back.

Mulder, with a lustful look on his face, picked up the can of whip cream and inserted the nozzle into the younger man's anus and squeezed the trigger.

"Fuck! God! That feels so weird!" Krycek bucked his hips groaned at the sensation of cool liquid filling his rectum.

Mulder pulled the can free, watching as the cream leaked out of Krycek's body. He lowered his mouth and placed it over the younger man's anus, pushing his tongue in. The agent tasted the sweetness of the cream mixed with his lover's earthy flavor, he felt his cock harden over the sensations of tasting, smelling, and feeling Krycek's sphincter muscle clenching his tongue. He held the younger man's hips steady as he pushed in and out of him with his tongue.

"God, Fox, stop! I'm going to come again!"

Mulder was greatly satisfied when he felt the sphincter muscle spasm around his tongue. After Krycek's body relaxed, he pulled his mouth free and put his cock against Krycek's anus. Pushing in, he found no resistance and easily sunk all the way into his lover's beautiful body.

"Shall we try for three times, lover," Mulder whispered huskily into Krycek's ear as he held him pressed tightly against his chest. He sucked the side of Krycek's throat leaving a red hickey. He reached under the younger man's hips he stroked his limp penis, making it jump in his hand. He pulled his cock out, feeling the squishy sensation of the whip cream in his lover's rectum as he pushed back in. He stroked Krycek's cock as he pumped in and out of his tight, hot passage.

"Alex!" Mulder moaned and dug his fingers into the younger man's sides as his muscles clenched up and his orgasm hit, his release poured out of him.

Mulder collapsed on top of Krycek, breathing hard, he gently eased out and rolled off his lover. "Alex, have I told you recently how much I love you?" he murmured quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger man, leaning over to kiss him.

"No . . . you've been rather distant the past month." Krycek grinned against the agent's mouth, smoothing his hand down Mulder's back. He pulled the pillows free and tossed them up to the head of the bed.

"I love you, Alex." Mulder grinned back, yawning as exhaustion started to overtake him. "And, I'm sorry that I was a total prick the past month. I do plan on making it up to you."

"Just having you with me already has. I love you, Fox." He held Mulder as his lover fell asleep in his arms. Then rearranging their bodies so they both were laying on their sides, Krycek snuggled closer. Wrapping his arms around Mulder's body, he fell asleep, too.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 1  
10:30 p.m.

Skinner rocked his baby daughter while feeding her a bottle, humming softly to her. Hope peered up at him through thick eyelashes as she suckled; she already recognized his scent. When she finished drinking, he place a cloth over his shoulder and positioned her so her tiny head rested on the cloth, he gently rubbed her back until she burped, spitting up a little of the formula. He checked her diaper before tucking her into the crib. Shutting off the light, he walked into his bedroom.

He wondered where Mulder was, he was supposed to help him with their daughter the first month. Shaking his head in disgust at his lover's behavior, he climbed into bed. Before he could fall asleep, Hope started crying from the next room.

Mulder sat nervously in the family room; he couldn't bring himself to go into his and Skinner's bedroom. After he had woken up next to Krycek in their darkened bedroom, he realized how late it was and started to head for Skinner's bedroom, but only made it this far. He got cold feet; he didn't know why he was so frightened of their daughter.

The cushion on the sofa depressed next him and the scent of Lily of the Valley filled the room. "Aleksandra?"

"Now, precious, haven't I asked you to call me mom?" The whispery form of Aleksandra appeared next to him.

"Sorry, mom, why are you here?"

"Fox, don't close your heart on your child, she needs you."

"What if I lose her, how would I deal with the pain?"

"Fox, shame on you, think of your daughter . . . her needs come first! Now go and help my son with my granddaughter!"

Mulder looked down embarrassed, he didn't realize how selfish he was being. Being scolded by your dead and future mother-in-law didn't help matters any. "Sorry, mom," he replied sheepishly, getting off the sofa.

As Mulder neared his bedroom, he heard the baby crying. Opening the door, he peered in and saw Skinner pacing with the baby trying desperately to get her to stop crying.

Skinner glared at Mulder as he walked into the room. The A.D. was dying to yell at his lover for being so inconsiderate. "Where have you been?" he snarled softly not wanting to upset the crying baby further.

"I was with Alex . . . I ah overslept . . . I meant to get down here earlier. I'm sorry, Walter. What's wrong with her?" he stammered.

"I don't know . . . she's not hungry or wet . . . she just won't stop crying. Fox, you hold her . . . I'll go check the book," Skinner exclaimed, easing the baby into his lover's arms. Hope stopped crying immediately, looking up at her other father for the first time. She had smelled Mulder's comforting scent that lingered in the room, and wanted him to hold her.

"She stopped," Skinner whispered.

"Why?" Mulder stared down at the tiny face, he touched her small hands and she clenched his finger pulling it toward her mouth.

"I think she wanted you. Fox, sit down on the bed, we need to talk." Skinner left the room and came back with a velvet box.

"I had these made for us last year." Skinner opened the box revealing two identical silver wedding bands. "I would like us to set a date," he said, handing his lover the box, allowing him to examine the rings.

"Did you have a particular day in mind?" he asked, shifting his daughter so he could look at the rings.

"Ah, next Saturday, the cherry trees are blooming and all the spring bulbs are in full color, it's the perfect time. We could be married in the gazebo out back and my cousin Lev has already volunteered to cater it," Skinner stated quickly.

"Hm, what about a cake?" Mulder inquired, somewhat relieved realizing it would be too late to invite too many people. He really didn't want a large formal wedding. Just a few friends and Skinner's family was fine by him.

"The cake has already been taken care of . . . Alex helped me send out the invitations two weeks ago," he replied sheepishly.

"Walter, you must have been pretty sure I'd say yes. What if I hadn't?"

"My uncle and cousins would have made you . . . ever hear of a shotgun wedding?"

"Walter, your family are Russian immigrants not hillbillies," Mulder snorted. Hope kicked her feet, sucking on Mulder's fingertip.

"Well, you said yes, so it's not debatable." Skinner leaned over and kissed him then stroked their daughter's cheek. "Do you think we can get her to bed?" he asked as he saw her yawning and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, after I change her diaper . . . she feels wet." Mulder stood up carefully and carried her into the nursery, placing the infant on the changing table. He removed the wet diaper and setting it aside, he pulled a wet-wipe from the container and gently cleaned her, then powder her bottom and put a new diaper on her. Mulder placed her in the crib, tucking a blanket around her, he leaned down and kissed her goodnight.

Skinner stood in the doorway watching smiling softly, his concerns about his lover's hesitation to touch their daughter were evaporating. He watched as Mulder opened the covered wastebasket and tossed the soiled diaper in.

"That wasn't too disgusting," Mulder whispered quietly to Skinner, turning off the light and walking out of the nursery. He headed for the bathroom with the older man following him. Skinner leaned up against the sink as Mulder washed his hands and removed his clothes, throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper.

"I'm happy to see you've gotten over your fear of getting too close to our daughter." Skinner reached out and stroked a thumb over Mulder's cheek and down to his lips.

"Your mother scolded me, she told me how selfish I was being," Mulder said, wrapping his arms around Skinner's waist.

"She was here?"

"Yeah, she did say she'd look out for our children. Well, if we're going to be haunted at least it's your mom and not mine," he sighed, resting his head on the A.D.'s shoulder.

"Fox, you loved your mother . . . how can you say that?"

"Walter, she lied to me all of my life. Mom couldn't even tell me the truth about my real father or Samantha. She knew what it was doing to me, but she kept quiet . . . damn her!"

Skinner held his lover tighter. "Fox, you can't doubt that your mother loved you."

"Yes . . . I can. Walter, for the first time in my life I feel loved and wanted, thank you," Mulder sighed.

"Well, you seem to have my mother's love, do you suppose she would ever consider talking to me?"

"Maybe if you didn't behave yourself so well, she'd show up to scold you, too. It must be tough being so perfect," Mulder muttered, climbing into bed.

"Hey, look who's talking," Skinner whispered, climbing in next to him. He traced Mulder's lips with his finger, then leaned down and kissed him, rubbing his erection against the agent's hip.

Mulder moaned into his mouth, squirming until he was under the larger man, he wrapped a leg around Skinner's hip pulling him down on top of him. Skinner gasped as their erections pressed together and the bed creaked loudly under their grinding motions. A little too loudly, the baby started crying from the next room.

"Oops." Mulder started giggling at the look of frustration on his lover's handsome face.

***

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, May 5  
10:30 a.m.

Skinner and Mulder walked into the FBI Hoover Building, the A.D. carried their infant daughter -- Yori had accompanied them. The A.D. discovered on Monday how good the Russian was at taking care of Hope, now he was determined to get the man a job in the FBI Daycare Center. He wanted Hope in the best hands possible while he and his lover were working, he also wanted his daughter as close to him as possible.

Skinner handed Hope to Mulder as he signed Yori in at the guards' desk. He handed the Russian a visitors pass to wear. "Here, Yori, clip this on." The large man took it attaching it to his lapel.

"Good morning, sir," Agent Nelson said as he strolled up to the three men, he looked over at the infant in Mulder's hands. "So, this is Hope, she certainly is a beautiful baby. She looks like you, Sir," the man informed Skinner.

"See, Walter, I told you she looked more like you than me." Mulder smiled at the look of discomfort on the older man's face.

"Oh yes, sir, Agent Mulder is definitely right, there's a strong resemblance," Nelson gushed. He was in his late twenties and had been hired to replace Pendrell after he was killed.

"Ah, thank you, Agent Nelson," Skinner replied, taking Hope from Mulder and cradling her in his muscular arms.

"Have a good day, sir," the agent said cheerfully as he left.

"Shut up, Fox," Skinner snapped.

"I'm not going to say a thing," Mulder chuckled.

"Good."

"Walter, while we're here . . . maybe I could stop by my office and get a few things done," Mulder asked hesitantly.

"No! We're only here to enroll Hope in daycare. Afterwards we're going to have lunch at my cousins' restaurant, they're all dying to see our child," Skinner admonished sternly, receiving many stares from agents passing them in the hallway. No one dared approach them; they glanced sympathetically at Mulder. Hope started crying at her father's loud voice. Skinner glared at Mulder. "Now look what you've done."

Mulder blushed at being yelled at in front of the other agents. He reached over and took the crying infant into his arms, soothing her until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry, Walter. But this really isn't fair . . . I don't see why the Bureau has mandatory paternity leave for both fathers. Besides which, a week after I'm finished with this leave, Faith will be born. Then I'll be forced to take another month off," Mulder replied softly not wanting to startle their daughter.

"Fox, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but please understand that there are some things in life more important than work." Skinner deeply regretted losing his temper, he hadn't been getting much sleep the last few days and he was tired and grumpy.

They entered the daycare, Mulder looked around the facility, he knew many of the little boys from Viva Towers, they all came running up to him.

"Fox, Fox," they shouted, holding up their little hands to be picked up. The boys were all between the ages of three and five. Mulder handed Hope back to Skinner and bent down to hug each of the boys calling them by name, he asked them about their families and what they were learning at the center.

The A.D. watched proudly knowing his lover had a knack with children. The manager of the daycare came over to them anxiously; it wasn't often that someone at Skinner's level in the Bureau came into his facility. He had seen the news stories about the A.D. and his daughter, he was excited that he would have the first female child under his care and guidance.

"Sir, I'm John Wells I run the daycare."

Skinner looked the smaller man over carefully, probing his mind. He wasn't going to take chances with anyone whose care Hope would be placed into. "Mr. Wells, it's a pleasure to meet you, this is my partner Fox Mulder, and a family friend Yori Ysak. We're here to enroll our daughter into your facility and see about getting Mr. Ysak a position here."

"Of course, did you notice the post on our Intranet page that we were looking for a qualified person to hire?"

"No, Mr. Wells. Yori is a clairvoyant . . . I would like him hired to provide added protection and care for our daughter."

"Our staff has all gone through thorough background checks, A.D. Skinner," Wells huffed.

"Mr. Wells, I don't doubt that your staff is well qualified. However, even you will have to admit that our daughter requires additional security and personal care. I want Mr. Ysak providing for her day-to-day care."

"I'm sorry, A.D. Skinner, of course you're right. If you feel confident that Mr. Ysak can provide the specialized care that your daughter requires we will certainly hire him."

From his kneeling position on the floor Mulder looked up at the daycare administrator. "Mr. Wells, Yori won't just be taking care of Hope, when my other daughter is born, he will be providing for her daily care as well." Mulder set the little boy he was holding down and stood up, looking over at Yori who was beaming with pride.

"Very good, Agent Mulder. Let me give the three of you a tour of our facility, then we can fill out the proper paperwork."

***

Moscow  
Thursday, May 6  
2:30 p.m.

Slava sat listening to one of his many officers, his troops were all in place. Saturday morning he would seize control of the Russian Government and become the first Tsar in over eighty years. Over the past two months, Russia had fallen into a civil war and needed a strong ruler to pull it back together.

Captain Mikhin opened the door and walked into the room, he walked up to the Slava and handed him a note. The Cossack smiled reading it, his present had been delivered to Fox for his lover's daughter. He had decided on a campaign of kindness to win his lover back after his clairvoyants had informed him of the high probability for their reunion if he treated the beautiful immortal with kindness and respect.

He would have loved to see Mulder's face when his exquisite present was delivered.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, May 6  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder sat on the beautiful antique bed, the frame was intricately carved with a pattern of flowers, the wood finish was white washed. It had tall posts and a sheer canopy overhead, it was a perfect bed for a little girl's room. The fact that it perfectly matched Hope's bedroom, the agent knew was no coincidence. Nikolai Slava must have seen the bedroom in his astral visits to the mansion.

The agent glanced around his daughter's future bedroom as he held Hope cradled in his arms. The room was very colorful with the beautiful floral mural Langly had painted and the matching plush floral rug on top of the hardwood floors. The bed was the perfect match for the rest of the room. Skinner had spent weeks searching for a bed for the room and hadn't found one that fit the decor. Mulder was afraid of his lover's reaction when he found out that this beautiful bed was a present from Nikolai Slava.

Well, at least it would be an hour before Skinner was home. He was in town with Krycek sampling items his cousin was preparing for their wedding on Saturday.

"Hey, Mulder," Frohike said as he entered the room. Walking over to the bed he sat next to his friend, looking at the infant for the first time. "She looks just like Alex, are you sure she's Skinner's?" he stated bluntly.

"Hi, Frohike, actually she looks like Skinner's and Krycek's mother, and yes I'm sure she's Skinner's." Hope had been sleeping, but woke up at the sound of Frohike's voice.

"Can I hold her?" the little man requested holding out his hands.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be out to see her sooner," Mulder replied, carefully handing the infant over to his friend, making sure the little man held her properly. Hope stared up at Frohike with a discontented expression on her face.

"We thought we'd give you some time to get comfortable with being a father first," Frohike replied softly before starting to make silly faces at the baby. Hope became even more distressed looking over at her father, Mulder saw she was on the verge of crying and rescued her.

"Sorry, Frohike, she's still a little shy around new people," the agent cuddled his daughter against his chest and she calmed down immediately.

"No problem, she'll get use to me in time. You know how much kids love me," he replied grinning.

Mulder smiled at his dearest friend. "You said we, are Byers and Langly with you?"

"Yeah, they're down in the kitchen talking to your houseguests. By the way, Mulder, how long are they planning on staying?"

"I don't know. I've been enjoying their company . . . so I haven't pressed the issue. I think Rory would leave if it weren't for Shin, he doesn't seem like the type to stay in one place for too long." Mulder stood up, looking down at Frohike. "Let's go downstairs, I want to talk to Langly about painting Faith's room."

"Oh, by the way, nice bed," Frohike grinned.

"Thanks," Mulder frowned.

They strolled into the kitchen; Byers and Langly came over immediately to see the baby. "She looks like Krycek," they both informed him.

Mulder sighed. He really wanted the baby to look like Skinner, but it seem that the A.D. had gotten his looks from his father, Sergei, and the baby looked like his mother Aleksandra.

He heard a snort and a laugh behind him, turning he saw Walter and Alex in the doorway carrying bags. "Fox, next time you see Agent Nelson you can tell him that our daughter looks like your other lover -- that out to shut him up," Skinner laughed. Setting his bags on the counter, he walked over and kissed Mulder then their daughter.

"What's in the bags?" Mulder asked, ignoring the comment.

"Samples Lev sent with us. He wanted your approval, he knows you're the gourmet among us." Skinner looked at the Gunmen and Rory, Shinji, and Yori. "There should be enough for everyone . . . Lev packed extra."

Krycek had placed the large bags on the counter, while making a stack of plates and silverware float over to the counter, he opened the bags pulling out the Styrofoam containers wrapped in aluminum foil.

"What did he send?" Mulder asked, breathing in the delectable aroma as Krycek opened the different containers.

"A smoked fish platter, caviar, and pickled herring, borsch, meat and cheese blini, meat filled dumplings with sour cream-dill sauce, spicy lamb shish kebab, chicken Kiev, and pirogi," Krycek answered. Reaching for the last bag, he pulled out a gallon jug. "Not to forget, their homemade vodka."

Skinner took Hope from Mulder so his lover could eat and be with his friends. "Alex and I already ate so you go ahead and enjoy yourself. Lev expects a phone call if you approve or disapprove of his dishes."

"Thanks, Walter," he replied, filling his plate with samples of each of the dishes. The other men dug in and joined Mulder at the round breakfast table. Krycek brought the jug of vodka and filled each of their glasses, including his own then sat at the table.

Skinner sat at the counter feeding his daughter a bottle. "I see Tony cleaned and filled the outdoor pool. Did anything else happen while we were gone?" he asked, sensing something was bothering Mulder.

"Ah, we got another present for Hope," Mulder replied hesitantly.

"Hmm, what was it?" Skinner asked, removing the bottle and putting Hope over his broad shoulder to burp her.

"It's in her bedroom, why don't you go up and see for yourself," Mulder replied, savoring the flavor of the meat dumplings, no longer caring if his lover lost his temper. He took a sip of vodka and smiled seductively Skinner.

Skinner looked at him quizzically and walked into the family room, he placed his baby girl in the bassinet then headed upstairs to Hope's bedroom and stopped, shocked at the beautiful bed in the room. It was exactly what he had been searching for the past few months.

He came back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Fox, tell me it wasn't from him," Skinner pleaded, knowing that the only one who could have sent the bed was Slava, it was obviously made by a fine Russian craftsman.

"Sorry, Walter, but it was. Try thinking of it as a peace offering. After all, he did save Alex's life and mine, and it is the perfect bed for Hope's room."

Skinner sighed and walked up to Mulder, kissing him. "Okay, for your life and Alex's life, I'll accept his gift. Damn, Fox, I love you so much."

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 11  
Honeymoon

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 8  
5:30 a.m.

Fox Mulder sat in the rocking chair in front of the bay window with his infant daughter in his arms feeding her a bottle. He was dressed in a short terrycloth robe he had pulled on when he got up to see to her cries. Mulder glanced at the clock. Skinner was in the other room soundly asleep, he should be getting up shortly he seldom stayed in bed past six o'clock even on the weekends.

Mulder watched the landscape lighten outside the nursery windows, casting shadows around the small room. The birds were already singing outside -- it was going to be a perfect day. He felt a hand combing through his hair and stopped rocking looking up into his lover's warm, cocoa-brown eyes. Skinner was still deliciously rumpled from sleep, wearing only his white, cotton briefs.

"Morning. Have you been up long?" Skinner whispered and bent down to kiss Hope on her forehead.

"No, only about twenty minutes," he murmured. Skinner's lips claimed his, and the older man's fingers wove through his hair holding his head steady as his tongue slipped through eagerly parted lips. The younger man tilted his head back allowing his lover to explore deeper; the older man's tongue swirled around his mouth possessively before slowly pulling out as he caressed his fingers over Mulder's face.

"Mm, I'm going to grab a quick shower. Then I'll make you breakfast . . . would like anything special?" the A.D. asked.

"Just cold cereal would be fine . . . I don't think my stomach could handle anything more." Mulder removed the bottle and set it aside on the floor.

"Nerves?" he asked concerned.

"It's not every day one gets married . . . aren't you the least bit nervous?" The agent replied, positioning his daughter over his shoulder and rubbing her back.

"No . . . I've never been happier or more contented in my life," Skinner answered sincerely.

Mulder watched him leave the room, hearing the small burp emitted from the infant he smiled. "We're both very lucky to have such a wonderful man in our lives."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 8  
7:30 a.m.

Mulder sat at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper dressed in his old sweats and barefooted. Hope was soundly asleep in her bassinet on the counter next to him. He had four hours before the first guests started to arrive -- then he'd have to get dressed in his formal wear.

He still didn't know what possessed his lover to invite over four hundred guests. He knew because of Skinner was in a high position in the bureau it was expected of him to entertain, but he hardly thought of his wedding as entertainment. Actually, Mulder had his suspicions that this was Skinner's way of permanently staking his claim in front of the world. He still didn't fully understand the older man's insecurities and fears.

"Hey, lover." Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist, nuzzling his throat.

"Mm, you're up early." The agent turned around so they could share a kiss. Hope kicked and made noises in the bassinet at the sound of Krycek's voice.

"Hey, mouse, how's my favorite niece," Krycek murmured, scooping the infant up in his arms; he sat on the stool next to Mulder. The agent got up and went to pour his lover a cup of steaming coffee while laughing at the faces Krycek was making trying to get the baby to smile.

"I think she's still too young to be find you at all amusing." Mulder placed the coffee mug in front of him.

"There, you see, Fox, she just smiled." The younger man kissed her and passed her to Mulder.

"That's not a smile, she probably has gas," Mulder informed him, placing the baby back in the bassinet. "Are you going to be okay helping Yori and Kim take care of her for the next three days?"

"Fox, it's only for three days, and it will be good practice. In a month I'll be taking care of our child. So, Skinner's taking you to his cabin for wild sex in the wilderness of Virginia," Krycek smirked, sipping his coffee.

"God, I hope so. I also hope the cabin is still standing, he hadn't checked on it for almost two years. We'll probably spend the whole time repairing and cleaning it."

"Don't forget who you're marrying. Walter just has to snap his fingers and the cabin will clean itself." Krycek smiled, holding his hand up as a pastry floated into it.

"How can I forget with both of you reminding me constantly. I would have to get stuck with the humiliating mutation while you two got the cool one," Mulder grumbled, watching as the coffeepot floated over and refilled both of their cups.

"I happen to love your mutation," Krycek murmured, caressing his lover's ass through the sweat pants. "Besides, being able to heal is nothing to sneeze at."

Skinner strolled into the kitchen through the back door with Yori and Tony. They had started setting up folding chairs for the service and tables for the buffet. Tony had cleaned and filled the swimming pool two days ago. The weather had been unseasonably hot for this early in the year with the temperatures in the eighties for the past four days; it was expected to hit ninety-five today. The A.D. had informed the guests with sons that the pool would be available for swimming.

"So, I see you've finally decided to get up," the older man griped at his younger brother.

"Hey, it's only eight o'clock in the morning," Krycek griped back, he usually slept in until after ten o'clock on the weekends.

"You're going to have to get used to getting up early when Faith is born," Skinner smirked, knowing full well what his brother was in for, it was not the piece of cake he'd thought it would be.

Rory MacIver came strolling in with Shinji Takeda at his side they were both wearing sunglasses, baseball caps, cutoff jeans, and T-shirts. "What a beautiful day, lads," the Scotsman drawled. "Did you know the lake is full with walleyes?"

"Really?" Skinner's eyes lit up, he hadn't had a chance to explore down by the lake yet, and one of his favorite pastimes was fishing.

"Yep, seen several jump while Shin and I were walking down there this morning. Do you like to fish, Walter?"

"I love fishing, my dad and I used to go all the time. That's one of the reasons I purchased my cabin, it's on a lake that has excellent fishing. Fox, maybe we can get in a whole day while we're up there."

"Ah, sure, Walter, whatever makes you happy." Mulder couldn't help the look of disappointment on his face. He never went fishing with his father, and he didn't see what the fascination was about sitting in a boat all day.

Hope started whimpering. Mulder checked her diaper and picked up the bassinet. "Excuse me, she needs a diaper change. Walter, would you heat up a bottle for her? I want to see if she'll sleep for a few hours before the guests start arriving." Mulder carried the baby back to their bedroom.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 8  
10:50 a.m.

Mulder adjusted his collar and buttoned the vest that went with his charcoal-gray tuxedo. He was going to be miserable wearing this today; at least he had the satisfaction of knowing his lover would be, too. For that reason he knew there was a possibility he'd be able to convince Skinner to allow them to change into something more comfortable after the service.

He walked into Hope's nursery and picked her up, she needed another diaper change. Mulder wonder briefly what happened to the fifty-fifty deal they agreed upon. He removed her undershirt and diaper, cleaned her with a wet-wipe, and smoothed baby oil into her skin then powdered and diapered her bottom.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mulder?"

"Scully, I'm in here," he shouted.

Scully walked into the nursery taking in the décor, before walking up to Mulder and seeing his daughter for the first time. "She's lovely, Mulder."

"Would you like to hold her?" Mulder smiled at her. It had been a victory when Skinner agreed that Scully could stand up for him as his best man. The A.D. had chosen Frohike, much to Mulder's surprise, he knew the two men had become close friends, but didn't realize how close.

"Yes, I'd love to," Scully replied as Mulder placed the baby into her arms and walked over to the dresser and removed a pretty white lace dress and a matching bonnet.

Scully watched him as moved gracefully between the dresser and the changing table. The tuxedo had been tailored to fit his body perfectly, and the vest made him look even taller and slimmer. She had never seen anyone more gorgeous than her ex-partner. She glanced down at the baby who was peering up at her with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen and squelched the envy she felt toward Skinner at having these two beautiful people in his life.

"Scully, I'm glad that you were able to come today at such short notice," he murmured. Taking back his daughter, he placed her on the table to dress her.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mulder, it's an honor to stand up for you."

"Were your brothers and nephews able to make it?" he asked as he finished dressing Hope, picking her up he placed her back in Scully's arms.

"Yeah, they're out back. Tony really has done a beautiful job with the gardens . . . I've never seen so many spring flowers blooming at one time," she stated as they walked back into the main bedroom. Mulder snapped on his cufflinks and picked up his jacket, putting it on.

Krycek walked into the room. "Hi, Dana. Mulder, everyone's waiting and Walter's starting to melt in his tuxedo."

"The plans is working then," Mulder smirked. Taking Hope from Scully, he handed her to Krycek. "Alex, take your niece," he ordered, then held out his arm for Scully to take.

They made their way through the mansion and out the kitchen door, following a path that led to the gazebo. Mulder took a deep breath as he heard the loud murmur of the crowd of guests Skinner had invited.

There was a hushed silence when they stepped into view, Mulder glanced nervously around at the faces of his co-workers, superiors, various politicians, and friends. He looked up at Skinner who was sweating and uncomfortable in the heat, the A.D. wiped a handkerchief across his brow, but stood straight, proud, and handsome in an identical charcoal-gray tuxedo.

When Skinner caught sight of his lover, his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful Mulder looked. His eyes wondered briefly over to Dana Scully, who was looking extremely lovely, dressed in an elegant blue sleeveless sundress and short jacket. He met Krycek's eyes as his brother strolled to the front row with Hope, she was dressed in a white lace dress that hung past her feet and a broad brim bonnet designed to keep the sun off her delicate skin. Krycek sat next to Skinner's relatives.

Mulder walked up and stood beside Skinner in front of the minister, he smiled at Frohike. The little man had shaved and was dressed in an elegant tuxedo. The agent couldn't remember seeing his friend looking more together, he even outclassed Byers.

Skinner reached over and took his hand, smiling softly at him. Mulder lost himself in Skinner's warm, chocolate eyes as the minister started speaking. Before he realized it, they were to the final part of the ceremony.

The minister looked at him. "Do you, Fox William Mulder take this man to love, cherish, and honor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on his finger."

Skinner placed the ring on Mulder's finger.

The minister looked at him. "Do you, Walter Sergei Skinner, take this man to love, cherish, and honor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on his finger."

Mulder placed the ring on Skinner's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by our lord God and the state of Virginia, I pronounce you united in the holy bonds of matrimony."

They kissed and their guests applauded. Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist and led him down the steps with Scully and Frohike following behind. They formed a reception line just before the buffet tables, and their guests formed a line congratulating them.

Mulder stared enviously at the men dressed in light cotton pants and short sleeve shirts. He glanced around for Krycek and Hope, and smiled when he saw the younger man had moved to a table with a large umbrella shielding the baby from the sun. Hope seemed to be alert and looking around at all of the people, many came over to the table to see her.

Finally the last of the guests came through the line and they were free to join the party. Skinner watched his cousins at the buffet tables, answering questions about the different Russian dishes.

"Say lover, what do you say if we slip into the house and find something more comfortable to wear?" Mulder whispered into Skinner's ear.

The A.D. grinned at him. "I wondered how long it would take you to ask. C'mon, I'm roasting alive in this suit, I think cotton pants and polo shirts would be presentable."

"I was thinking more in the line of cutoffs and a T-shirt," Mulder muttered.

"Forget it, Fox, there are over three hundred men here who are drinking, I don't want them getting any ideas. You're mine and I don't feel like killing anyone for touching you." They stepped into their bedroom and walked into the large bathroom. Skinner opened the closet door and tossed Mulder a pair of cotton slacks and polo shirt.

"Walter, I hope you get over this he-man attitude by summer. I will be wearing shorts, and little else, around here." Mulder kissed him and laced their fingers together, looking at their rings.

Skinner massaged his thumb over the agent's palm. "Fox, I'm never going to get over being overly protective and jealous where you are concerned . . . I love you too damn much. However, I will allow you your independence to dress any way you want, but I will deck anyone that touches you." He stepped back and started changing clothes.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I can live with that, but I get the same deal -- I've noticed several men checking you out." The agent pulled the polo shirt over his head.

"Fox, get real, no one was checking me out," he stated as he zipped up his chinos.

"Walter, you can be so naïve. Did you think I was only attracted to you because of your brains and personality?" Mulder kissed him hard then pinched his ass. "No, it was also your gorgeous brown eyes, muscular body, and great ass. Mm, and let's not forget the way you fill these chinos," Mulder murmured huskily, stroking Skinner through his pants.

"Oh, damn! Fox, how am I suppose to rejoin the party?" Skinner moaned, shifting on his feet as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

Mulder knelt down before him and eased down the zipper, sliding the pants off his hips, he pulled down the briefs his lover was wearing. The agent licked his tongue over the A.D.'s erect cock. "Walter, would you like me to take some of the pressure off?" Mulder teased, staring up at his lover as his tongue swirled around the velvet head of the larger man's cock, removing the pre-cum from it before pushing at the small opening.

"Fox, please," he moaned.

Mulder cupped his heavy sacks and took him in his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles, taking him in all the way. Then he pulled back scraping his teeth along Skinner's length, trailing his tongue along the large throbbing vein in his lover's cock. He felt the A.D.'s fingers twine through his hair, holding him steady as he pushed his cock back into his mouth, slowly and forcefully fucking him. Mulder relaxed his throat muscles to accommodate his lover's thrusting. He caressed Skinner's scrotum as he felt it creep up, the A.D. thrust deeply into his throat and came. Mulder was barely able to swallow fast enough to keep up with the flow of semen spurting from his lover. Finally, the flow stopped and the older man's softening penis slipped from his young lover's mouth.

Mulder grinned up at him and licked his sexy lips, puffy from the abuse they just took. Skinner reached down and helped the agent to his feet, kissing him passionately. "Fox, I love you."

"You better, we just had a baby and got married," Mulder quipped.

"Let's get you looking more presentable, then we'll rejoin the party." Skinner was not about to allow Mulder to go back to the party looking so delectable. He pulled a washcloth from the cabinet and soaked it under cold water then pressed it to his lover's face.

Mulder chuckled, "Walter, c'mon, no one is about to jump my bones with you nearby."

"You're forgetting the band I hired, I don't think I'll be able to prevent anyone from dancing with you."

"Walter, what ever possessed you to hire a band?" Mulder groaned. "We've never danced in public, and most of the men at the party were straight up until the virus, it will probably take a lot of guts for any of them to dance together."

"I wanted to dance with you today, so everyone will know just how much in love we are." Skinner kissed him gently, hugging him tightly. "Besides, I get the added pleasure of watching our best men dance together."

"Walter, you're evil, Scully is not going to like it."

"I know," he grinned. "Let's get back to the party, I want to see how Alex is doing with Hope." They headed out of their bedroom and took the elevator down to the bottom level that opened onto the lower patio. There were steps leading up to an upper patio that extended the length of the mansion with French doors that led out from the kitchen, family room, living room, library, and master bedroom suite. The band was playing from above.

The pool was located away from the large bottom patio, and was already full of screaming children. The pool house was next to the pool complete with three changing rooms and a restroom. Surrounding the patio were stone benches, and a dozen round tables with umbrellas were scattered around its surface.

Krycek sat with his niece at one of the tables, sitting with him were Skinner's uncle, Doctor Harris, and Senator Matheson. On the table in front of Krycek was a plate of food that Yori had brought over for him, he was eating while listening to the older men talk.

Skinner walked up to his brother, looking down at his baby girl who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "How's she doing?" He knelt down next to Krycek's chair.

"She's been very good, but watching all of the people wore her out," he whispered.

"You have a beautiful baby, A.D. Skinner, have you and Fox given any thoughts to having any more daughters in the future?" the Senator questioned.

"I think one is enough for now . . . Fox is feeling somewhat overwhelmed at the moment. It's too early to even consider having any more children." Skinner looked affectionately across the patio at his lover, who was over chatting with the Scullys.

"Maybe you should seriously consider it . . . it would be in the best interests of our country. I hear Mr. Takeda is helping his country by making himself available to propagate with Japanese sorcerers," Matheson replied, looking meaningfully at Skinner.

Skinner and Krycek were taken aback by the Senator's comment, they stared at him too shocked to speak.

"Senator, you're not suggestion that Mulder make himself available to have sexual intercourse with American sorcerers?" Doctor Harries asked outraged.

"Doctor, I'm want to avoid Fox having sex with anyone other than the men he's in love with. As long as they are willing to have additional daughters, the Senate's Procreation Committee will be pacified." The Senator took a sip of his wine.

Skinner glanced quickly over at Mulder who had taken a seat at the Scullys' table and was deeply in a conversation with Bill and Charlie. The A.D. pulled up a chair and sat between the Senator and Dr. Harris.

"Senator Matheson, are you saying that this topic has been discussed in the Committee?" Skinner asked in a hushed tone not wanting to attract any attention to their conversation. It would not do to have Mulder get wind of their topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry, A.D. Skinner, this was an inappropriate time for me to bring this issue up. You should be happily celebrating your marriage today."

"You already brought it up, now answer my question!"

"Fox and our country's other two immortals have been thoroughly discussed during closed door meetings of the Committee. Your daughter and Mr. Krycek's daughter have given this country its first glimmer of hope since the virus . . . this country needs females."

Skinner noticed Mulder getting up from the table and heading toward their table. "Senator, we'll discuss this topic later," he hissed under his breath. Looking up at Mulder as he reached the table, he smiled at him. "Would you like something to eat and drink, Fox?"

"Sure, Walter," Mulder replied, he pulled over a chair next to Krycek and snatched some of his smoked fish and crackers. The younger man appeared troubled. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, Fox. I think our little mouse needs a diaper change," he stated standing up, holding her securely in his arms.

"Do you need any help?" Mulder asked.

"Fox, I'm perfectly capable of changing a diaper . . . I'll be right back with her." Krycek headed in through the patio door, making instant telepathic contact with his brother. *Okay, Walter, what are we going to do?*

Skinner was at the buffet table preparing two plates of food. *There are only a few things we can do, Alex. One, hire a lawyer to make sure Mulder's rights are protected. Two, discuss this with Fox, we don't want to keep this a secret from him. Three, we might seriously have to look at having more children.*

Krycek walked into the nursery with Hope, laying her on the changing table, he pulled up her lace dress, and removed her soiled, messy diaper. *Yuck, what have you been feeding this kid?*

*She's only on formula . . . get used to it . . . you're going to be changing many a diaper,* the A.D. scoffed.

*Look who's talking, I happen to know that Fox has been changing about eighty percent of Hope's diapers.*

*Is not!*

*Ha, is so! How did we get off topic? We were discussing the Procreation Committee,* Krycek sighed.

*You got grossed out by a gooey, smelly diaper,* Frohike offered.

*Don't you ever stay out of other people's private conversations?* Skinner grumbled, making the plates of food disappear and reappear in front of Mulder and his place at the table. He grabbed two glasses of wine.

*No . . . that's why I'm so up on what going on,* the little man replied.

*Frohike, what do you know?* Krycek asked, putting a clean diaper on Hope.

*It's a lot more serious than Senator Matheson has let on. The committee wants to take away immortal's rights and require them to propagate with American sorcerers on a weekly basis. They already have a long list of American sorcerers and some of them are even felons. Three of them Mulder was responsible for putting behind bars.*

*Those bastards, they can't do that . . . the public will be outraged!* Skinner snarled, sitting down angrily at the table. Mulder stared at him with concern.

"Walter, what the hell is going on?" Mulder asked, picking up his fork and stabbing a meat dumpling.

"Sorry, Fox, it's nothing that can't wait until later. I'll explain it to you at the cabin." He glanced up at Krycek who was carrying a bassinet with his daughter in it. His brother placed the bassinet on the table.

"So, Fox, how has it been taking care of a baby?" the Senator asked.

"It's been easier than I thought it would be," Mulder said. At the sound of her father's voice, Hope started whimpering. Krycek reached in and picked her up, trying to allow Mulder to finish eating, but she just cried louder.

Skinner came over and took her from his brother, but she still wouldn't stop crying, he looked imploringly at Mulder who put down his silverware and reached up to take the baby from his lover. She immediately stopped crying, much to the amazement of the other men at the table.

"Alex, are you sure you're going to be okay taking care of her?" Mulder asked, positioning her in the crook of his arm, he picked up his fork and went back to eating.

"I'll be fine."

"You've always had a natural knack with children, Fox. Are you looking forward to your other daughter's birth?" the Senator inquired.

Skinner glared at the man, he knew there was a hidden agenda behind the Senator's questions.

"Yes, sir. May I ask why you're asking me all these questions?"

"Just making casual conversation," Matheson replied smiling.

"Fox, let's go mingle with the rest of our guests." The A.D. walked over and pulled his chair back so he could get up with the baby.

They walked past Scully and Kim who were chatting pleasantly with several agents. Mulder stopped when he saw Frohike making a beeline toward them.

"Hey, guys, I think its time for that dance with the lovely Dana Scully," he leered heading over to her.

"Dana, it is tradition for the maid of honor and the best man to share a dance together. I'd be honored if you would join me in keeping that noble tradition alive." Frohike held out his arm for her.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm Mulder's best man --not his maid of honor," Scully smiled sweetly.

Mulder and Skinner came over to throw their support behind the little man. "Scully, it's also traditional for the two best men to dance together," Mulder said, smiling at her.

"Okay, Mulder, but only after the newly married couple has danced together." She smiled, positive there was no way that her surly ex-boss would dance in front of hundreds of people with Mulder.

"Fox, would you care to have the next dance with me?" Skinner asked.

"Sure, Walter. Kim, would you hold the baby please?" Mulder handed the baby over to Kimberly, kissing Hope on the forehead, he said, "Don't cry, I'll be right back."

"Come along, Scully," Mulder smirked as they made their way up the staircase to the upper level patio.

Skinner walked over to the band and requested that they play 'The Rose.' He walked back to Mulder and pulled him into his arms aggressively, he brushed his lips over the agent's lush mouth. He linked the fingers of his right hand with Mulder's, wrapping his other arm around his lover's slim waist. Mulder looked disconcerted for a moment, being made to follow as Skinner guided their movement.

Mulder sighed softly, accepting the older man's need for ownership and control. He relaxed into the dance, allowing his steps to be guided. The agent rested his head on the A.D.'s board shoulder as they swayed in time to the music. Skinner's cheek rested against his head, and he brushed his lips against the agent's ear, the hardness of his cock pressed into Mulder's.

The warm comfort of having Mulder's sweet body in his arms and breathing in his delicious scent was making Skinner incredibly horny. "Mm, you feel so good," he murmured, caressing Mulder's back. "We should dance more often."

"Walter, remember where we are," Mulder whispered into the older man's ear as he felt the hand caressing his ass.

"You're now legally mine, Fox, I can touch you any where I please, even in front of four hundred men," he replied huskily, pulling Mulder tighter against his body.

Much to Mulder's relief the dance finally ended. He was surprised to see a number of men getting up to dance, and smirked at Scully as Frohike led her to the center of the patio. Skinner still had his arm wrapped around his waist and scared off several men that came to request a dance.

Kimberly met them at the bottom of the steps, the baby was crying loudly. "Mulder, Hope's been crying since you left!" Kim exclaimed, handing the baby back. Hope sniveled briefly then stopped as she looked up into her father's face.

"Walter, how are we going to leave her for three days?" Mulder cradled her protectively in his arms as Skinner reached over and stroked her cheek.

"She'll be fine. She needs to get use to other people. When we're back at work you're not going to be there for her all the time, especially when you go out on field assignments." Skinner looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Unless you want to consider staying at home to take care of her? I could arrange for you to work out of our house as a consultant," Skinner suggested wishfully.

"Walter, in your dreams! I love my job . . . please don't lay the guilt trip on me," he grumbled, heading over to sit down next to Takeda. MacIver was up at the buffet table getting them food and drinks.

Skinner sat, picking up a napkin he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry, Fox, I just want you to be safe. I worry about you every time you go out of town on a case," he murmured, leaning over he kissed Mulder gently.

"You shouldn't worry, Alex is there to watch my back," Mulder replied softly, returning the kiss.

"And your butt," Krycek said, pulling up another chair and squeezing between Takeda and Mulder. Doctor Kyle Pendrell sat across from them nursing a beer.

Takeda turned excitedly to Mulder. "I'm going to be working for Doctor Pendrell at the Procreation Center." He grinned as MacIver placed the plate of food in front of him.

"No, you're not!" MacIver snarled, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, I am! I have majored in the Human Genome project and biology, it is the perfect position for me," Takeda argued back.

"I don't want you working . . . it's not safe," the Scotsman hissed, glaring at Pendrell for having made the offer.

"Rory, there is probably no place safer for Shinji to work than the Procreation Center . . . we have around the clock security, now. And, he is more than qualified for the position," Pendrell stated, smiling sweetly at Takeda.

"He doesn't need to work. I can provide for all of our needs," MacIver replied harshly, pushing the food around on his plate.

"Rory, we can talk about this later. I'm sorry, Walter, Mulder, it's rude of us to be arguing on your wedding day." Takeda was embarrassed over arguing with his lover in front of their friends.

"Don't worry about it, Shin. A job at the Procreation Center would be perfect for you," Mulder replied, smiling at MacIver who glared angrily at him.

"Fox, stay out of it," Skinner admonished. He understood MacIver's concerns, but knew better than to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

Hope whimpered softly, Mulder recognized her cry to be fed. "She needs a bottle." He started to stand feeling a little put out; after all, it was suppose to be his day.

"Fox, let me take her," Krycek said. Standing, he reached down for the baby. "Okay, mouse, let's get you fed and down for a nap."

Krycek took her in through the lower level and rode the elevator up to the main level, entering the kitchen he pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator and used his powers to heat it to the proper temperature. Hope quieted down the moment the nip touched her lips, suckling contentedly. Krycek carried her into the family room, seeing Skinner's uncle sitting on the sofa watching the television. The old man had an angry expression on his face.

Kostya Danko had taken refuge from the afternoon heat in his nephew's air-conditioned house. He looked up and met Krycek's eyes as the younger man sat on the sofa next to him with the baby. "What's wrong, Kostya?"

"Alexei, there was a news bulletin just on the television . . . Nikolai Slava's armed forces just seized control of our government."

"Damn, I knew he would try something like this . . . the man's a power hungry egomaniac. Did the news say if there is still fighting going on?" he asked.

"No . . . there's a total news blackout in Russia . . . the bulletin only stated that Slava's army had taken control of various government facilities." The old man reached over to touch the baby. "I have many friends and family there, I hope they are safe."

"I'll call Boris and find out what the situation is. Don't worry, Slava won't indiscriminately kill innocent people, he'd try to win their support." Krycek set the bottle aside and placed the infant on her stomach to burp her.

***

Nine Hours Later

The last of their guests finally departed, Mulder walked tiredly into the kitchen in search of an ice tea. The air conditioner had quit working and the house was becoming stifling. Yori sat at the counter sipping a hot cup of tea.

"Yori, is there any ice tea?" he asked strolling over to the refrigerator.

"Sorry, Mulder, they cleaned us out," the Russian sighed.

Mulder sensed something was bothering the large man. "Yori, we never had that personal talk you wanted. I'm available now if you still want to talk."

"Yes, I would, if you don't mind. This is sort of embarrassing for me to talk about, but I would value your advice."

Mulder sat next to him after settling for a glass of ice water. "Shoot, I'm all ears."

"You know I've been seeing Lev for quite some time. In fact, we have been getting rather serious . . . I haven't felt this way about another man in a very long time. Lev wants to take our relationship to the next level. However, I have a problem that I haven't been able to tell Lev about . . . I'm afraid he'll leave me when he finds out." Yori nervously took a sip of his tea. "I don't know if Walter told you, but when I first went to work for Slava, he had me castrated. So, you see my problem, I don't know if Lev would be happy with half a lover."

After Mulder recovered from his initial shock, he thought deeply about his friend's dilemma. "Yori, are you sure that Lev wouldn't be understanding? He seems to be very thoughtful and considerate."

"Mulder, I had a long time lover before I went to work for Slava. I thought we were in love. After Slava castrated me . . . Feodor would no longer touch me or look at me . . . he eventually left me. I don't want to lose Lev . . . but I'm beside myself at what I should do."

Mulder felt sadness over his friend's situation. "Yori, I'd like to see if I can heal you. I'm not sure if it's possible to fix such an injury, but I would like to try."

"Mulder, you are a good friend. I'd be honored if you could try, but not until after you return from your honeymoon." He reached over and hugged Mulder.

Skinner came into the kitchen carrying the baby. "Fox, I'm going to pack the truck so we can leave first thing in the morning." He handed the baby to Mulder and started to leave the room. "Oh, I think she needs a diaper change," he informed the agent as he headed out the door.

"Stop! Don't you dare take another step!" Mulder stood up, cradling their daughter and walked over to Skinner. "Walter, if you knew she needed to be changed why didn't you do it?"

"I . . . ah thought you enjoyed changing her," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Fifty-fifty, Walter, take your daughter back and change her." Mulder ordered and gently placed Hope in his lover's arms -- she started crying immediately. "Oh, Shiii . . . Damn," he muttered, taking her back. "Go pack the truck . . . I'll change her."

***

Procreation Center  
Sunday, May 9  
1:20 p.m.

The British officials secured the growth cylinders that contained Cory Greene's female offspring, they were being sent to London. They had won the custody case after Stuart Holt showed up in London at the request of his lover, Greene. The two men had taken up residence together and requested that their daughter be returned to them. When it was proven that the other female's American father Rex Nathan was dead, Greene got full parental rights of her, too.

The status of fetuses belonging to Shinji Takeda was still unresolved. The young man hadn't made a decision as to who would receive guardianship of his daughters. He didn't want custody himself, but he wanted to see them as they grew up.

One of the British officials looked in the cylinder that contained Alex Krycek's and Fox Mulder's baby, she was one month away from being born. He turned to his colleagues. "I've seen photographs of the baby's fathers, they are both extremely beautiful men, this child is bound to be breathtaking. I wonder if anyone considered offering the two men money for the use of their sperm?"

"Agent Mulder is far too moral to accept any such offers," Agent Sullivan informed them interrupting their conversation. "Now if you would step away from her cylinder and get back to your own business."

"We meant no disrespect toward Agent Mulder," one of the British diplomats stated, returning to supervise the transfer of their countryman's daughters.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Sunday, May 9  
6:20 p.m.

They finally cleaned the last of the trash from the cabin. Mulder was happy that he married a sorcerer, since Skinner ended up doing most of the work. The disposing of the four ghouls' shriveled up bodies they found inside the cabin was solely the older man's responsibility. The A.D. levitated them outside to a clearing, then incinerated them until they were nothing but ashes. The Ghouls had taken refuge in the cabin during the day; the shuttered windows prevented light from penetrating inside.

The cabin was smaller than Mulder thought it would be. It had a large stone fireplace that divided the living room from the kitchen and dining area. The fireplace was open to both rooms, there was no bathroom, and instead they had an outhouse in back. There was a generator for electricity and a pump out back for water.

Mulder was currently up in the loft making the bed with sheets and blankets they brought with them. Skinner had taken the mattress outside earlier to beat the dust from it and remove the mildew smell.

"Fox, I'm going to cut some firewood, it still gets cold up here at night," the A.D. called from below. "Why don't you fix us something to eat?"

"Okay, as soon as I'm finished up here. Did you unpack the grill from the truck?" he yelled down, tucking the corners of the sheets under the mattress.

"Yeah, it's out back next to the kitchen door. I left the bag of charcoals and the lighter fluid next to it. I'll see you in a bit, babe."

Mulder finished and climbed down the ladder, he was sweaty and dirty and desperately wanted a hot shower. He decided to wash himself in the lake before cooking dinner -- grabbing a towel, a bar of soap, and a washcloth, he stripped off his shirt, shoes, and socks. Dressed only in his denim shorts, he walked down to the lake and waded into the frigid water next to an old wooden dock. He placed the towel on the dock and proceeded to clean himself with the washcloth and soap. As he became more acclimated to the cold water, he waded out deeper and dunked his head underwater, then washed his hair with the soap.

He rinsed his hair and waded back over to the dock, he reached up to retrieve his towel when a shadow fell over him, and he looked up into the cold, gray eyes of the largest n'thral he had ever seen.

"Well, what have we here?" the giant asked softly.

"Don't come near me," Mulder said, backing away in the water as he called out telepathically to Skinner.

The older man came running, stopping when he saw the immense n'thral looming over his lover. "Get the hell away from him!" he shouted. He was about to strike out when the n'thral turned to face him. "Duff?"

"Walt." The man stared back down at the immortal. "Does this exotic creature belong to you?"

"He's . . . we're married. Duff, I didn't know you were affected by the virus." The bald man stared at the large n'thral in awe. Duff had always been a large man, as a human, he stood close to seven feet tall, now he was at least nine feet high.

"Married? You always were a sucker for a beautiful face," Jason Duffy murmured in an incredibly deep voice. "Tell him it's safe to get out of the water, I won't touch him if he's yours."

"Fox, it's okay, this is an old friend of mine." Mulder cautiously waded out of the lake, keeping well away from the enormous n'thral. "Jason Duffy, this is my partner Fox Mulder."

Mulder nervously stood behind Skinner, unconsciously seeking the older man's protection. He had an extreme distrust of n'thrals, it didn't matter to him that this man was a friend of Skinner's.

"It's okay little one I have no intention of harming you," the giant said taking a step forward.

Skinner felt Mulder's fear and thought it better for his lover not to be subjected to any stress, the agent was still not fully recovered from his experience at the hands of the Consortium. "Fox, go back to the cabin and get dressed, I'll be there shortly."

Skinner watched as Mulder backed away and made it up the hill to their cabin. He turned back to his friend. "Sorry, Duff, he's not comfortable around Neanderthals."

"He's smart . . . if you hadn't shown up I would have fucked him the minute I got my hands on him. Maybe it's better if you don't relax your guard around me . . . I still have an uncontrollable urge to have him." The large man glared down at his old friend. Skinner noticed the bulge tenting the man's too small homemade pants.

"Duff, if you so much as look at him wrong . . . I'll kill you with my bare hands," Skinner hissed. Not believing this was the same man he had known for most of his life.

"I believe you would at that," Duffy chuckled. "How long do you plan on staying up here?"

"Three days . . . we can't be away from our baby longer than that. Are you going to be able to control yourself?"

"Walt, I meant what I said . . . I don't want to touch him, but he is causing me to lose control . . . I can't promise anything. It is better that I return to my home . . . it might be advisable for you never to bring him up here again. I'm not the only n'thral that has taken refuge up here."

Skinner watched sadly as his old friend left, he followed him with his mind making sure Duffy was heading back to his home as he had promised. The A.D. walked back to his cabin. Mulder was dressed and stood staring out the freshly washed window.

"Walter, please don't leave me alone again. I know that man's a friend of yours, but he makes my skin crawl." Mulder wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist and rested his head on his broad shoulder.

"No, you're right to be afraid . . . do you want to head back now?" The older man hugged him tightly, waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry, Walter, for being so unreasonably afraid . . . I know you can protect me. Besides, I'm armed -- I can take care of myself. C'mon, go get the firewood, I'll start the barbecue."

"Fox, are you sure you'll be okay?" Skinner asked, taking a seat on the back stoop. He watched as Mulder spread the charcoals around the bottom of the grill.

"I'll be fine. Now go back to collecting the firewood," he muttered, squirting lighter-fluid on the coals and lighting them.

"I'm not leaving you alone . . . besides, I'm collecting the wood as we speak." Mulder glanced up as large chunks of wood floated out of the surrounding dense forest. "I found several fallen trees around the cabin," he grinned. Getting up, he stripped off his shirt then grabbed an ax and headed over to the large pile. "I will have to chop it up, which I prefer doing the old fashion way."

Mulder watched him start chopping away at the large pieces of dried wood, stacking the smaller chunks a couple feet away from the side of the cabin. The agent glanced down at the grill. Seeing that the fire was hot enough, he went into the kitchen. He opened the large cooler and pushed aside the bags of ice, he removed two T-bones, a container of potato salad, and then opened a can of baked beans and poured the contents into a saucepan. He went back outside and place the saucepan and the steaks on the grill.

A sweaty Skinner came over to him. "That ought to keep us for the time we're up here, I'm going to quickly cleanup in the lake. Will you be okay up here for a few minutes?"

"Walter, you're only going to be fifty feet away and within view . . . I think I'll be fine," he snorted. "Don't be too long, though, the steaks should be ready in a few minutes."

Skinner grabbed a towel, soap, and a washcloth. Stripping off all of his clothes, he stepped into the cold water and quickly washed the dirt and sweat from his body. He started worrying about the talk he needed to have with Mulder regarding the Senate's Procreation Committee.

He dried off and carried his clothes back to the cabin. Mulder had the plates already on the small rustic kitchen table. He looked him over admiringly as he entered the cabin. "Are you planning on dressing for dinner? Not that the 'naked hunk look' doesn't look good on you."

Skinner grabbed a robe from his bag. "I was planning on having dessert as soon as we're done eating and didn't want to waste any time." He pulled Mulder into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Unfortunately, I heard you and Alex used all of the whipped cream. I'll just have to settle for you plain."

Mulder chuckled, pulling away to sit down at the table. "Who told you?" he asked, picking up his fork.

Skinner sat across from him. "Rory . . . he wanted to know if you had anymore interesting sexual kinks. I had to tell him that I wouldn't know -- you're only kinky with my brother. Why is that, Fox?" he asked, cutting his steak.

"Walter, since we've been lovers you've only allowed me to top you once, but Alex enjoys giving up control to me . . . we have an equal relationship in bed." Mulder reached out and grabbed Skinner's hand, looking him in the eye. "I enjoy having sex with you, but sometimes I would like to control of our lovemaking," he murmured.

"Fox, I'll admit that I have a hard time turning over control. You usually drive me so wild, making you come is all that is on my mind. I'll try to be more considerate in the future." Skinner smiled softly, then went back to eating.

"Don't be too considerate, most of the time I love being controlled and used by you. I particularly love it when you lose control and drive that gorgeous cock of yours into me hard," Mulder replied huskily, running a bare foot up Skinner's thigh and caressing his groin with his toes.

The older man reached under the table and grabbed his lover's foot, stroking it with his thumb. "Would you like me to be in control tonight? Or, do you want to be in charge?"

"I want you to be in control . . . I want to feel safe tonight," Mulder murmured. Chewing on a piece of steak, he swallowed, and took a sip of beer. He looked up at Skinner with concern. "Walter, you don't think the scent of our lovemaking will reach your friend, do you? I would hate to have a sex-crazed n'thral breaking down our door in the middle of the night."

"That's something to be concerned about . . . I'll put up a shield around our cabin to keep the scent of our love making inside." His eyes sparkled and he chuckled, "The shield will disappear as soon as we leave and the smell of our lovemaking will drive every n'thral in the area crazy -- I hope the wildlife is safe."

They finished eating in companionable silence. After dinner, Skinner went out back to fill a bucket of water from the pump. He brought it back inside and filled the washbasin then did the dishes while Mulder made a fire in the fireplace, it had started to get chilly outside.

Mulder sat cross-legged and watched as the logs caught fire. Skinner walked up behind him kneeling down, rubbing his back. "Fox, let's go outside and look at the stars," he murmured.

Mulder looked over his shoulder at him; the older man had taken time to pull on his jeans an old sweat shirt. Skinner helped him up from the floor, handing Mulder his jacket "I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like hearing it."

Mulder stared at him with concern as they headed out the doorway. "What?"

Skinner sat in the grass looking out over the lake as the moonlight shimmered across its surface. Mulder scooted down next to him and took Skinner's hand, interlacing their fingers together. The crickets were chirping around them and the sound of a loon could be heard across the lake.

Skinner pulled his hand free and wrapped his arm around Mulder's shoulders pulling him closer. He brushed a kiss across his brow. "I had a conversation with Senator Matheson during the party yesterday. Fox, I don't know how to tell you this . . . you've been through so much already," the A.D. sighed, searching for the words.

"It's about the Senate Committee dealing with procreation, isn't it? They want revoke my constitutional rights along with the other two American immortals," Mulder replied sadly, taking in his lover's anguished expression.

"How did you find out?"

"Walter, I may be closely protected, but I still have my informants," he stated, throwing a leg over the larger man's and resting his head on Skinner's shoulder.

"Frohike, Langly, and Byers?"

"No . . . they've started to keep things from me," he sighed. "I think they're trying to protect me . . . I've been a basket case lately, if you haven't noticed."

"Who have you been talking to? Fox, please tell me . . . I need to know."

"Sorry, Walter, but I need to keep my informant's identity a secret. If they found out I told you, I'd never get another piece of information from them."

"Fox, they may be dangerous!"

"Walter, please . . . we were talking about the Senate's Procreation Committee. What are we going to do about it?"

"We'll hire an attorney and fight them, it's the only thing we can do. Unless you want to start thinking about expanding the size of our family."

"What if we lose?"

"Fox, I'll never allow anyone to touch you! I'll kill anyone who tries!" Skinner stood up, pulling Mulder to his feet, c'mon I want to make love to you all night." They headed into the cabin closing and locking the door behind them.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 12  
Home Life

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, May 11  
1:00 p.m.

"Fox, I know Yori's a friend, but could you possibly put this off a little while longer? We just got back . . . Hope needs you, she cries every time you put her down," Skinner argued, knowing it was next to useless to argue with Mulder once he made up his mind to do something.

"Walter, I promised . . . I don't even know if it's going to work. I never tried healing that type of injury before." Mulder sat cross-legged on their bed holding the baby, who stared up at his face.

Skinner walked over and sat next to him. "Fox, even if it doesn't work, you'll be dispensing a lot of energy; you're going to need to sleep afterwards." He caressed their daughter's cheek with his finger; she glanced away from Mulder's face, for an instant, to focus on her other father. "She won't understand why you're not there to hold her. Alex said she cried herself to sleep wanting you, we never should have gone away for three days . . . it wasn't fair to her."

"Walter, just lay her on top of me while I'm sleeping, you've done it before to get her to stop crying," he smiled, remembering waking up and staring at his daughter's small head, Skinner's large hand on her back supporting her as she lay on his chest.

"Yeah, that did get her to stop crying," he smiled. "Okay, Fox, I'll go and get Yori and you can try to heal him. Why don't you remove your clothes and put on a robe? It will be easier for me to put you to bed afterwards."

After Skinner left, Mulder carefully eased himself off the bed, not wanting to jostle Hope who had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her into the nursery and placed her in the crib, then went into the bathroom to strip down to his boxers, brush his teeth, and wash his face.

As he pulled on his robe, he walked back into the bedroom just as Skinner arrived with Yori in tow. He knew his lover had wanted a word with the large Russian. Otherwise, Skinner would have used telepathy to summon him. Mulder wanted to know what had passed between the two men; he prayed Skinner had controlled his temper.

"Mulder, I really appreciate that you're trying to heal me," the large man murmured.

"Yori, I want to help you . . . you're my friend." Mulder walked over to the bed and sat. "Yori, stand in front of me and lower your pants . . . I need to touch your injury."

Skinner walked over with Yori, and sat on the bed next to Mulder as Yori stood in front of him and unfastened his pants lowering them to the floor.

Mulder brought his hand under Yori's limp penis and touched the ragged scar where the Russian's testicles used to be. He didn't feel the immediate tingle he usually got when touching an injury -- the wound was too old. Mulder closed his eyes and concentrated hard, pulling the energy from around him. He finally felt the faint electrical tingle course through his body and a glow appeared in front of his closed eyelids. He saw the image of cells splitting, multiplying, redeveloping -- the face of Jeremiah Smith flash before his eyes. Was this how the morphs healed? Before it had been so easy . . . it hadn't been this extremely draining or physically painful. The sound of the Russian's surprised gasp reached his ears, muffled by the pounding of his own heart -- it was too much for his body to handle. He continued as the flesh under his hand swelled and healed. He fell backwards, strong arms catching and holding him --blackness claiming him.

Skinner cradled Mulder against him, brushing his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. He glanced at Yori, who stood looking down, and touching his fully healed scrotum. "Yori, now it's your turn to uphold your end of our deal. I really hate to see you leave, but it is for the best," the A.D. sighed. He effortlessly lifted Mulder while the blankets on the bed pulled down on their own and he laid his lover gently down. Removing the bathrobe, he pulled the blankets over him.

"Walter, I would never touch Mulder even now that I'm a whole man again, but if it eases your mind . . . I will keep my end of our agreement. Do I still have my job at the FBI Day Care Center?" he asked, fastening up his pants.

"Yes, if you still want it." He sighed, "Yori, you have to understand that I'm doing this for Fox. You might not be able to control yourself around him any longer."

"Walter, I'm a clairvoyant not a n'thral, and I happen to be in love with your cousin Lev. You trust your agents around him . . . aren't you worried they'll lose control? What about Rory? Or is it the fact that I was a gay man before the virus?"

"The agents I have guarding Mulder all knew him before the virus . . . they would never try anything with him. Rory has Shinji." Skinner looked down at Mulder's beautiful face, reinforcing his resolve. "I was bisexual before the virus. So, no . . . it's not because you are gay." Skinner knew how he had lusted over Mulder for years even before the virus changed him; it was unconceivable to him that anyone could resist the agent.

"If Mulder's not awake before I leave . . . tell him goodbye for me. I will start packing," he said sadly, heading out the door. The large man felt empty inside, he should feel happiness at being healed, but instead he felt only sorrow and loss.

Skinner sat on the bed next to Mulder, he felt miserable, but he was sure that it was the right thing to do. Never again would he take a chance where his lover's safety was involved.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, May 12  
4:00 p.m.

Krycek glared angrily at his older brother. He had gone out of town on a case yesterday, leaving Yori to take care of Hope until Mulder and Skinner arrived home. He returned this morning and ran into Yori as he was loading a U-haul with his possessions. Lev and Rory were helping him. All that he was able to find out was that Skinner had asked Yori to leave, and that it didn't involve Hope.

Skinner was inside taking care of his daughter. He was sitting in the family room feeding her a bottle and reading to her. He refused to look up to meet his half-brother's accusing eyes. Finally, he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Alex, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Walter, why don't you tell me what happened? By the way, where's Fox . . . what did he have to say about you throwing Yori out into the street?" Krycek asked, then scanned the house, finding his lover asleep, he became concerned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Fox healed Yori yesterday and he's been sleeping ever since. He doesn't know about Yori leaving, yet."

"What was wrong with Yori?" He was bewildered, this wasn't making any sense.

"Slava had him castrated when he worked for him. Don't you see, Alex? Now that he's a whole man again, he might not be able to control himself around Fox. I couldn't take the chance."

"Walter, when we first hired him to work for us, we didn't know he was castrated. At least I didn't. What's the real problem?"

"I never liked the way Yori was always hugging and touching Fox. I confronted him about it . . . that's how I found out about his injury. It helped me accept that he wasn't a threat to Fox . . . now . . . " his voice trailed off. Lifting the baby and placing her over his shoulder, he slowly rubbed her back.

"Sometimes you can be so blind, brother dear. Yori is the gentlest, most caring man I've ever met. He would never force himself on Fox." Krycek sat on the sofa, next to Skinner.

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. Walter, he was there for you when Fox and I were abducted . . . and for both of us when we thought Fox was dead. I think you owe Yori an apology, and if I were you, I'd do it before Fox wakes up. Now give me the mouse, I'll take care of her until you get back." Krycek gently took the baby away from her father.

"Okay, here, I was on page 5." He handed Krycek the book he was reading to her.

Skinner took a deep breath, knowing Alex was right, that he owed the Russian an apology. Sometimes he could be so blinded by jealousy where Mulder was concerned -- he didn't see things clearly. He walked outside and up to Yori, ignoring the glare his cousin threw at him. "Yori, can I please have a word with you, alone."

"Of course, Walter," the Russian answered jovially. He held no grudge against the A.D. for throwing him out, which only made Skinner feel worse.

They walked down the path along the side of Yori's rooms. "Yori, I owe you an apology . . . I'm sorry. I admit sometimes my jealousy gets the better of me. I would like it if you'd consider staying."

"No," Yori took a deep breath. Looking around at the gardens, he again realized how really beautiful it was here -- he was going to miss it. "It's better this way . . . I'm moving in with Lev." He stopped walking and faced Skinner. "Walter, I do appreciate your apology, and it's good that you're overprotective of Mulder . . . the man could tempt a saint," the Russian grinned.

Skinner smiled and held out his hand. "No hard feelings, then?"

"None." Yori grinned shaking his hand.

Skinner wandered back into the house, relieved and less guilt-ridden. Not finding Krycek in the family room, he did a quick scan of the house and found him in the nursery. He quickly walked to his and Mulder's bedroom, glanced briefly at the agent's peaceful sleeping face and stepped into the nursery.

"It's really amazing how you seem to always get out of changing a diaper. Is this a new psychic ability you have, Walter?" Krycek grumbled as he put the fresh diaper on the infant.

Skinner chuckled when he saw the yellow stain on Krycek's white dress shirt. The younger man hadn't had time to change out of his work clothes, yet. "Alex, I've been changing her since Fox fell asleep."

"Well, now I know why her diaper leaked," he quipped, picking up the infant as she started to whimper. "C'mon, mouse, let's go see your daddy." Krycek walked past Skinner and up to the king-sized bed. Sitting down, he laid the baby on top of her father's slumbering body; she quieted down instantly.

Skinner walked over and sat next to him. "I apologized to Yori . . . but he doesn't want to come back . . . he's moving in with Lev. I'm sorry, Alex, I really was a jerk."

"That's okay, Walter, he would have left eventually anyway. I don't know where we're going to find another housekeeper. Is Yori still going to work at the daycare?" He reached over and pried Hope's fingers out of Mulder's light dusting of chest hair.

"Yes, thank god, at least I didn't screw that up."

"You're being too hard on yourself, you were only thinking about protecting Fox. By the way, how long has he been asleep?"

"About twenty-seven hours. It really did him in, he passed out in my arms immediately afterwards." Skinner reached over and rubbed his daughter's back, she closed her eyes and a yawn escaped her small lips.

"Shall we put her in the crib?" Krycek asked as the baby fell asleep.

"No . . . let her stay where she is for awhile . . . I'll watch her."

"Then I'll see about fixing us something for dinner."

***

FBI's Hoover Building  
Friday, May 13  
10:00 a.m.

Rory MacIver muttered under his breath, looking sideways at Shinji Takeda, who sat next to him. The younger man had dressed in his nicest suit, the one he had asked Krycek to purchase for him. "Shin, I really don't see why you insisted on dressing up . . . for these men?" He waved his hand at the two-way mirror pointing at the small group of men on the other-side who were gathered around a conference table answering a variety of questions.

"Rory, Ssh! I'm trying to hear their answers," Takeda snapped. He had submitted the questions himself, if he was going to have to have sex with one of these men, he wanted to know everything about him.

"Sorry. You'd have thought your government would have at least had the decency to send good looking and semi-intelligent men," he grumbled.

"Numbers one and four are extremely handsome and they all are extremely intelligent. Look at the profiles my government provided," he stated, trying unsuccessfully to pass the manila folders over to his lover.

"I'd prefer not to," MacIver replied, sinking into his seat.

MacIver sat quietly, listening to the men in the other room speaking in Japanese for another half-hour, not understanding a word that was spoken. "This whole thing smells like a set-up. Look at them, every one of your choices happen to be in the military, why is that?"

"Rory, please. They're almost finished, just be quiet for a few more minutes."

Ten minutes later the interview broke up, and the men in the small interrogation room filed out. The door opened and a Japanese diplomat entered, followed by Walter Skinner. "Mr. Takeda, I hope we provided you with enough information for you to make your decision."

"Yes, thank you. I will let you know tomorrow . . . I would like some more time to review their files."

"Very well, I'll wait for your phone call."

"Sir, Agent Sullivan will escort you back to the lobby," Skinner informed the diplomat, stepping aside to allow the man to leave the room. After he left, Skinner closed the door and sat next to MacIver.

"Did everything go okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Walter. Thank you for arranging the use of the FBI's facility for our meeting. I really wouldn't have felt safe anywhere else," the Japanese immortal answered.

"It's the least I can do. Let's head back home. I really need to get back to Mulder. I'm concerned that he hasn't woken up, yet. It has been almost forty-eight hours," the A.D. said, standing up.

"Maybe you should have Doctor Harris look at him," MacIver suggested as they headed out the door.

Skinner prayed that it wasn't serious, he couldn't stand being without Mulder for much longer.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, May 13  
noon

"Yori, thanks for watching Fox and Hope for me," the A.D. said as he entered the mansion and ran into the large Russian who was carrying a tray. "Is he awake?" he asked when his eyes focused on the tray.

"Yes, he woke up about ten minutes ago . . . he's still pretty woozy."

Skinner reached for the tray. "Here, let me take that to him."

Yori passed him the tray. "Walter, now that you're back, I'll be leaving. Call me if you need me to watch Hope again," he said, heading for the front door.

"Thanks, Yori. I will."

Skinner carried the tray into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. He looked lovingly at Mulder, who was curled up on his side with the baby lying next to him. The agent was murmuring softly to the baby, who seemed to be listening intently. Skinner couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Fox, how are you feeling?" Skinner walked over and set the tray on the small breakfast table, then made his way to the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm fine. Yori said I was sleeping almost two days . . . I guess that's a new record."

"Yeah, I was starting to worry," he smiled, brushing the bangs out of Mulder's eyes. "Did Yori tell you anything else?"

"Mm, no, he went to fix me something to eat. Why? What's wrong?"

"I did something really boneheaded." Skinner hung his head, embarrassed. "I told Yori he had to leave after you healed him . . . I was afraid to have him around you."

"But it's okay now? You left him here to watch me and the baby while you were out. Walter, please tell me you apologized?"

"I apologized, after Alex made me see what an irrational jerk I was. But it was too late, he had already made plans to move in with Lev. Fox, I'm sorry."

"I can't leave you alone for a minute . . ." Mulder muttered angrily, but seeing the pained look in Skinner's eyes, he decided not to add to his misery. "It's okay, Walter, what's on the tray?" he asked, scooting into a seated position in bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby. Skinner immediately propped the pillows up behind him.

"It looks like leftovers from dinner last night," Skinner said, seeing Mulder's apprehensive look. He quickly added, "Fox, don't worry, Alex cooked last night." He carried the tray over and laid it across his lap.

"Mm, Fettuccine Di Mare." He smiled, picking up a fork. "I was thinking, Walter," he said, taking a bite. Savoring the flavor, he picked up a slice of garlic bread and dunked it in the seafood white sauce. "There are a lot of cooking courses at the community colleges and high schools in the evenings . . . maybe you, Rory, and Shinji can attend."

"Fox, I really don't have a lot of free time. With you, Hope, my job, and maintaining this large mansion . . . I don't see how I could possibly squeeze it in."

"Hmm, maybe we could hire someone to come to the house and teach you. It would require less of your time . . . I'll look into it," he stated, not allowing Skinner to object. He had the perfect someone in mind. Skinner would probably hate the idea, but the little man really was an excellent teacher and cook.

"Whatever makes you happy, Fox." Skinner bent down and lifted their sleeping infant off the bed. Carrying her into the nursery, he placed her in the crib.

"How about I run your bath?" he asked, strolling back into the room.

"Only if you're planning on joining me."

"I would love to join you." Skinner smiled, stealing an olive from the small salad and sitting back down on the bed.

"Anything else I should know about?" Mulder asked, finishing the last of his meal.

"We have a meeting scheduled for Monday with the attorney I hired, and Alex has a surprise wedding gift for you when he gets home from work. Now, why don't you go into the bathroom, while I take this back to the kitchen."

"What type of gift?"

"It's Alex's surprise . . . you're going to have to wait for him to get home," Skinner said, carrying the tray back to the kitchen.

Mulder sluggishly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked at his tired face in the mirror. There was two days worth of stubble. Pulling down a can of shaving cream, he smeared it over his face. The agent picked up his razor and started shaving, glancing up as Skinner came in the room. The A.D. walked over to the whirlpool tub and started filling it. He poured in the last of the scented bath oil.

"Fox, we're out of bath oil . . . remind me to pick some up next time we're at the store." The older man shrugged out of his suit. Hanging it in the closet, he tossed his underwear into the hamper. He checked the tub, then walked up behind Mulder. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the agent's silk boxers, he pulled them down. Mulder stepped out of them as he finished shaving.

Skinner wrapped his arms around Mulder's warm body. Hugging him tightly, he nuzzled his cock between the agent's buttocks as he kissed the side of his lover's throat, rubbing his cheek against Mulder's smoothly shaved one. "God, Fox, I love you so damn much it hurts."

"Yeah, it feels like it could be painful," Mulder quipped, wiggling his hips and eliciting a deep moan from his lover.

"C'mon, into the tub with you." Skinner smiled happily as he dragged his gorgeous lover over to the bathtub. He reached down and shut off the water, putting one foot into the steaming tub.

He pulled Mulder in with him. "Shit! Ouch! You couldn't get it any hotter, could you?" the agent exclaimed, waiting for his legs to get accustomed to the hot water, before he attempted to ease the rest of his body down into the tub.

"It's not that hot . . . we have the air conditioner set too low, your body will adjust," Skinner said as he eased himself down, sighing as the hot water eased his aching muscles. Leaning back, he purred with contentment. "It's been awhile since we indulged in a bath together in the afternoon."

Mulder smiled down at him, then cautiously lowered himself into the steaming water on the opposite side of the tub. He hissed when his butt made contact, and waited for the initial sting to ease before easing the rest of his body in. "Mm, it does feel good . . . we should indulge more often." Mulder ran his foot up the older man's leg until his toes found their target and caressed his lover's scrotum.

"Fox . . . would you . . . get your ass . . . over here," he gasped.

"What?" Mulder smiled sweetly, running a washcloth over his arm.

"Don't ask me what. By the way, your nails need clipping," the older man said. Reaching down, he grabbed his lover's foot and pulled.

Mulder had to grab the sides of the bathtub to keep from falling backwards into the hot water as Skinner pulled him forward. The A.D. let go of his foot and grabbed his arms to pull him the rest of the way until they were groin to groin. "Never tease me after you've been asleep for two days, I happen to be very horny."

"That's what I'm counting on." Mulder smiled, wrapping his arms around the A.D.'s neck and claiming his mouth, he scooted up closer, his legs on either side of the larger man's hips.

Skinner sighed into the kiss, lacing his fingers through Mulder's thick, silky hair. His other hand was caressing Mulder's long, smooth back, made even smoother by the bath oils. When his hand reached his lover's pelvis, he pulled the agent even further on his lap until Mulder's buttocks rested on top of his hard cock. "Fox . . . lover . . . I want . . . I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock," he murmured breathlessly as he pulled his lips away from Mulder's.

"Hmm, you want me to do all the work while you just lay back enjoying yourself?" Mulder purred, kneeling with his shins resting against Skinner's outer thighs.

"That was sort of the plan," the A.D. admitted while smirking up at his lover. Mulder was massaging his fingers over his scalp and gently kissed his way down to Skinner's lips. The older man's hands caressed the agent's ass then he slipped a finger into the tight puckered opening.

"Ah . . . so you decided to help out after all," Mulder quipped, pushing back as a second finger entered and stretched him.

"I'm not totally selfish," Skinner murmured, rubbing his finger over his lover's prostate.

"No . . . you're not," Mulder gasped with pleasure, arching his back and tossing his head back. He sighed as he felt the older man withdraw his fingers. The agent shifted his body until he was over his lover's cock. Skinner used one hand to position his cock against Mulder's anus; his other hand was on the agent's hip.

Mulder sank down on the large cock, moaning in pain as the large head forced its way past his sphincter muscle. Closing his eyes, he held still while his body adjusted to the invasion, before sinking the rest of the way down on the thick shaft.

Skinner laid back in the water, watching Mulder's face go briefly from pain to pure ecstasy. "Fox, don't move . . . I want to enjoy being inside of you for awhile," the older man murmured, feeling the delicious pressure on his cock that was sheathed in the agent's tight rectum.

"I have no intention of moving any time soon," Mulder purred. Leaning down, he captured Skinner's lips, kissing him passionately. Dueling with the older man's tongue for dominance and winning, he explored the lush mouth, then he leaned back and reached for a washcloth. He soaked it under the water, lifting it, he poured liquid bath soap on it and started washing Skinner's hairy chest.

As Mulder scrubbed the older man's shoulders, he said, "We should at least get clean while we're in here; after all, that's the purpose of a bathtub."

"That's the purpose of the shower . . . this is the purpose of our bathtub," the A.D. stated wiggling his hips.

Mulder groaned. "Does this mean I don't have to hold still any longer?"

"I'd appreciate it if you moved," he answered, his large hands on the younger man's hips.

Mulder shifted, raising his body, he felt the cock rub against his sensitive insides as it slid part way out of his body. He sank back down, angling his body so the mushroom shaped head of the older man's cock made contact with his prostate. He went up again, then back down, twisting his hips and squeezing his internal muscles.

Skinner cried out, making erotic noises. "Oh, God! Where'd you learn that move?"

"Your brother . . . he's a wealth of information," Mulder chuckled, repeating the move and picking up the pace.

"I bet." Skinner caressed the agent's straining cock. His own cock was going through the most enjoyable sensations being deeply buried in the younger man's body.

They set a bruising pace of pushing and pulling, up and down, with the occasional corkscrew motion. Mulder soon found himself unable to hold back. As his orgasm took him over the edge, he spurted his milky white come over the larger man's chest. The constricting muscle of the agent's rectum brought Skinner over the edge as he poured his release into his lover's body.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck!" Skinner exclaimed, sinking back into warm water feeling totally sated.

Mulder raised his hips and allowed the larger man's penis to slip from his body. With a washcloth, he washed the milky come off the A.D.'s chest. He turned and sank into his lover's arms, kissing his cheek. "Mm, thanks, Walter. Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"It's been at least two days," Skinner replied, caressing Mulder's back.

"I've been asleep for the last two days," he stated, resting his head on the larger man's shoulder.

"That explains it," the A.D. smiled against his hair. "Do you want to get out?"

"No . . . not yet . . . the water's still warm," he murmured. Closing his eyes, he relished the closeness and contentment he was feeling. He nuzzled closer to Skinner's naked body, smiling as the strong arms wrapped around him holding him closely.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estates  
Friday, May 13  
5:40 p.m.

Skinner was in the family room watching the evening news, drinking a beer and cursing at the television. He had been feeling sated and happy, but Nikolai Slava ruined that. The Cossack had cemented his control over Russia and declared himself Tsar. There were only a few scattered pockets of resistance left, and they were quickly being eliminated.

He looked up as Mulder strolled in with the baby. The agent had dressed in soft sweatpants and a T-shirt after their shared bath.

"She's freshly bathed and . . . " Mulder stopped in his tracks when he saw Slava's face on the television screen. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Meet the new Tsar of Russia," Skinner scoffed.

"Really? When did this happen?" Mulder asked, flabbergasted.

"The day of our wedding . . . Uncle Kostya told me before he left. I didn't want to ruin your day by telling you."

Before Mulder could respond, MacIver stormed into the room and threw himself down on the sofa. "He's absolutely the most pig-headed, stubborn, infuriating . . . " He noticed the two other men staring at him then noticed the beer in the A.D.'s hand, he concentrated briefly and a bottle of beer floated to him from the refrigerator. He downed half the bottle before turning to Mulder. "Hi, Mulder, it's good to see you up."

"Are you and Shinji still arguing about his working at the Procreation Center?" Mulder inquired, placing Hope in Skinner's arms.

"No . . . I lost that disagreement," he mumbled. "It's because he can't see how his own government is manipulating him. Do you think they are going to be satisfied with having him breed . . . with one of those bastards?"

"You're probably right, but it's Shinji's decision to make." Skinner tried to reason with him.

"Oh come on, Walter . . . as if you'd allow Mulder to make that type of a decision." MacIver downed the rest of his beer and another one floated to him.

"That's different, we're married," the bald man stated, ignoring the hostile look Mulder shot him.

MacIver sighed, "Look, Walter, maybe you could talk to Shinji, he looks up to you. I just want him to be careful. He's still so young and naïve. I'm worried the man that he chooses will mislead and deceive him."

"I'll talk to him, Rory. We'll set up some safeguards to make sure that he is protected. I believe your fears are justified, we're having a problem with some members of our government wanting to take Mulder's rights away."

"Thank you, Walter. For what it's worth, I'll be here for you and Mulder if it comes down to a fight against your government," MacIver said slowly, nursing his second beer.

"Is Shinji in your room?" Skinner asked. Getting up, he placed the baby back into Mulder's arms, pecking his lover's cheek. He didn't see the danger signs flashing in those expressive hazel eyes.

"Yeah, he's going over those blasted profiles . . . you'd think he was searching for a husband . . . not someone for just a one night stand," MacIver grumbled.

"I'll go up and talk to him, now." Skinner left the room heading for the back staircase. On the second floor, he walked down the long hallway, then turned down a smaller hallway -- at the end was Shinji and Rory's room. He rapped on the door and entered. "Shinji, can I have a moment of your time?"

Shinji looked up from the bed where all of the folders were spread out. He was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt and was sitting cross-legged. "Sure, Walter."

The A.D. walked over and stared down at the different pictures attached to each of the open folders. "Have you made your decision, yet?"

"Yes." He picked up a folder and passed it to the Skinner. "Major Kazuo Sawada."

Skinner glanced through the folder, before handing it back. "Are you planning on meeting him beforehand?"

"Yes, my government would like me to spend time with the man at their embassy." Takeda looked down and wrung his hands together. "I really don't like the idea . . . Rory thinks they're trying to set me up, but I see no other way to meet this man."

"If you're nervous about it, we could have him over to the house for a few days so you can get to know him. I happen to agree with Rory, I think they might be setting you up. After all, your government wants you back . . . you saw how angry your ambassador was when you refused to return with him. I wouldn't put it pass them to try to abduct you. It would be better if you allowed me to deal with your government for you."

The young man shook his head. "You're sounding just like Rory, he doesn't think I can make my own decisions."

"You really should listen to him . . . he's older and has more experience than you." Skinner walked over and stared out the window. The view overlooked the front of the mansion, he could see the roof of Tony and Kim's cottage in the distance. The surrounding foliage it was nestled in blocked the view of the cottage.

"Does Mulder listen to you?"

"Fox listens to me most of the time . . . he respects and accepts me as the head of our family." Skinner smiled confidently.

"Oh . . . I thought you were both equal partners," Takeda stated, giving him a puzzled look.

"We are," Skinner stepped back over to the bed, glancing around the rest of the room. "Are you and Rory comfortable up here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it was nice of you to allow us to stay here."

"I was thinking since the housekeeper's apartment is available, you and Rory could move in there. It would give you a lot more room and privacy."

"Thank you, Walter, I'll talk to Rory about it."

"Let me know what you decide . . . I'm going to help Fox with dinner."

***

"Fox, we could just put in a couple of frozen pizzas," Skinner suggested, noticing that Mulder was still rundown.

"No, Alex has been working hard all day . . . I want to have a decent meal for him when he gets home. Besides, you can consider this your very first cooking lesson." Mulder grinned, handing Skinner the packets of chicken breasts. "First thing, always wash the meat and clean off any excess fat."

Mulder walked up behind Skinner as he stood in front of the sink cleaning the chicken. He retied the A.D.'s apron, which had come undone in back. "Okay, we need three shallow dishes. In the first dish combine 6 tablespoons of flour and 3 teaspoons of lemon-pepper seasoning. In the second dish pour the buttermilk. In the third bowl pour 1 cup of corn flake crumbs and 6 tablespoons of cornmeal." Mulder placed a large greased baking pan on the counter next to the last dish.

"Okay, Walter, take the first breast and dip it into the flour mixture to coat it, then dip it in the buttermilk, finally dip it in the crumb mixture, then place it in this pan." Skinner followed the instructions and repeated it with the other seven chicken breasts.

"Okay, you can put to pan in the oven. It's already preheated, just set the timer for twenty minutes. Then you can start making the salad.

Mulder checked the potatoes that he had boiling on the stove and placed the pan of honey glazed carrots on another burner, setting the flame to medium. As Mulder was setting the kitchen table Krycek walked in.

"Hi, lover, miss me?" Krycek asked, wrapping his arms around Mulder's trim waist and kissing his neck.

"Mm, I always miss you." Mulder turned around in his arms, kissing his scrumptious lips, he ran his fingers through Krycek's thick hair.

"What's for dinner?" Krycek asked, watching Skinner removed a pan from the oven.

"Buttermilk Oven-Fried Chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Alex, can you call Rory and Shin, while I finish setting the table?" Mulder asked, placing the silverware on the round kitchen table.

*Hey, Rory, Shin, time to eat!* Krycek yelled telepathically. As he plopped himself down in a chair at the table and grabbed the beer that floated to him from the refrigerator while he loosened his tie.

Skinner carried the salad and an assortment of bottled salad dressings to the table.

MacIver and Takeda strolled into the room and sat at the table, Rory reached for a slice of bread from the breadbasket. "So, Alex, how your day?"

"Tedious . . . I did nothing but fill out expense and case reports." He sighed, taking the breadbasket from MacIver.

Mulder walked to the refrigerator and removed a bottle. Krycek could hear Hope softly whimpering in the family room. Mulder held the bottle under the hot tap water until it was the right temperature. Skinner and Krycek knew better than to offer to heat the bottle using their powers, Mulder had set them straight about helping him that way, without him requesting their help first.

Skinner placed the remaining bowls of food on lazy Susan in the center of the table. He opened a bottle of wine and filled each of their glasses before sitting down. Mulder came back carrying the baby, he sat at the table feeding her and smiled at Skinner, who filled a plate of food for him. He watched as the other men hungrily wolfed down the food.

"Alex, I'm hiring a cooking instructor to teach Walter, Rory, and Shin how to cook." Mulder grinned at the shocked expression on Takeda's and MacIver's faces.

"Now, lad, I'm a bit too old to learn how to cook. Shin, on the other hand, is the perfect age," MacIver argued, taking a bite of the glazed carrots.

"Rory, if I'm going to learn to cook then you are, too! And, don't try to use your age to squirm out of it. After all, Skinner's learning, and he's at least four years older than you," Takeda snapped.

"Guys, stop making it sound like it's a punishment . . . it's only fair that you learn. With Yori gone . . . Alex and I are going to need help with the cooking . . . we can't continue to do the majority of it. There will be times when we're both out of town on a case, and I would like to know that my daughters are going be fed a healthy meal," Mulder admonished. He placed the bottle on the table and turned Hope over. He gently burped her, then settled her snugly in the crook of his arm. He picked up his fork and started eating.

"Fox, it's going to be at least eighteen months before the girls will be eating what we're eating. What's the hurry?" Skinner asked, cleaning the rest of his plate.

"It's going to take you at least that long before your cooking is good enough to feed to our child," Mulder quipped.

Krycek chuckled, "Walter, he has you there and for the record I agree with him, I don't want to chance your cooking on my daughter."

"Okay . . . you've both made your point . . .we'll take the blasted cooking lessons," MacIver grumbled. "So what's for dessert," he asked. Getting up, he took his and Shinji's dirty dishes to the sink, rinsing them, he put them in the dishwasher.

"There's ice cream in the freezer," Skinner informed him, also rising he rinsed his plate too, and start clearing the table. Mulder was still eating and slowly sipping his glass of wine. The A.D. paused a moment to study him, he looked so beautiful with their child in his arms.

"Walter, shin told me about you offering us the use of the housekeeper's apartment, we'd love to move in there. I'd be willing to pay for our keep by doing the housekeeper's job around here," MacIver stated as he helped to cleanup the kitchen. He knew that with his powers he could do all of the daily cleaning in an hours time, which left the rest of the day for relaxing by the pool or fishing down at the lake.

"I'd appreciate that Rory," Skinner murmured, filling the dishwasher. He walked over and pulled two cartons of ice cream from the freezer. "Hey, Fox, what would you prefer, butter pecan or rocky road?"

"Butter pecan," Mulder answered as Krycek stood and grabbed their empty plates taking them to the dishwasher.

Shinji looked over at him smiling, "Mulder, I have some good news."

"What?"

"Kim and Tony have asked me if they could adopt my two daughters. I told them yes . . . now I can watch them as they grow up, and I won't have to worry about them being raised by strangers."

"Shin, are you sure that's what you want? You and Rory could raise them yourselves."

"No. I don't want to be reminded about the time I spent as a prisoner of the Consortium. This way I still get to see them occasionally, but I won't have the responsibility for their care and upbringing."

"I'm glad that you found a solution that works for you. Kim and Tony must be thrilled, they've always wanted children." Mulder smiled at Skinner as he placed a dish of ice cream in front of him. He picked up the spoon and started eating, looking down at Hope who was staring up at him. Mulder took a tiny amount of ice cream, careful not to get any of the pecans, and placed the spoon against her lips. She sucked at the small amount of ice cream scrunching up her face against the cold. The agent dabbed a napkin against her chin to clean up the drips.

"Did you like that, princess? Would you like a little bit more?" He scooped up another thimble-sized amount on his spoon and offered it to her, she eagerly opened her mouth for more.

"Fox, you shouldn't be feeding her anything other than formula this soon," Skinner admonished. "She can't even hold her head up on her own and here you're force-feeding her ice cream."

"A little ice cream isn't going to do her any harm, besides she likes it," he said, dabbing her chin with the napkin. He looked up into Skinner's stern expression. "Okay, if it will make you happy I won't give her anymore," Mulder pouted.

"Fox, finish up, I have a surprise for you," Krycek murmured, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm done," Mulder said, pushing the unfinished bowl of ice cream away. He stood up and handed Hope to Skinner. "You can watch her . . . seeing that you're such a great father."

"Fox, stop acting childish," the older man admonished.

"Then quit treating me like a child," Mulder grumbled, following Krycek out of the room. He steeled himself against the sound of Hope's crying as he left.

"Fox, do you want to go back and get her? She only cries that way when she wants you," Krycek asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No . . . he's been treating me like the little woman lately . . . I've had about enough of it. Let him try to manage her without me for awhile, maybe he'll come to his senses," Mulder huffed angrily.

"Maybe you should tell him what's bothering you. Fox, I'm sure he doesn't have a clue," Krycek advised, steering him through the upstairs library and up four steps to a locked door. He removed a key and unlocked it, then flung it open to the room beyond.

Mulder stepped in and looked around the room in awe, it contained a lot of his furniture from his old apartment in Alexandria. "Where did you get all of this?"

"Skinner had it in storage . . . I thought you needed a private place to get away from us every now and then. The computer is new it's the latest model on the market." Krycek walked over to the desk at the far end of the room.

Mulder followed, looking around. The room was used previously for storage, the floors were unfinished planking, the walls were covered in pine paneling. It had one large window that the desk was in front of. The room was about twenty feet wide and twenty-five feet long. "Alex, I love it," he said, walking over to his old leather sofa and plopping down.

"That's not all." Krycek walked over to the paneling and pushed a hidden button and a secret door popped open.

Mulder hopped up from the sofa and strolled over to the opening, looking down a steep flight of steps; a boyish grin lit up his face. "Where does it go?"

"There are two exits. One leads into the library and the other into yours and Skinner's bedroom. Do you want to go check them out?" Krycek asked, flipping a switch that lit up the small passageway.

"No . . . not now, later. Show me where the release is to open the panel from the passageway." Mulder watched as Krycek demonstrated the hidden switch.

The sound of a baby crying pulled their attention from the passageway. Skinner walked through the doorway with an extremely distraught, shrieking baby. "Fox, how can you be so insensitive? It isn't healthy for her to be crying like this!" he exclaimed harshly.

Mulder rushed over and took Hope from him. Hugging her against his chest, he sunk down on the sofa. She quieted down almost immediately, staring up at him with puffy swollen eyes and a small blotchy red face.

Skinner was about to launch into a lecture on responsibility when Krycek roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Don't be a complete asshole . . . Fox is having a problem with how you've been treating him lately . . . don't make matters worse by yelling at him and laying on the guilt," Krycek whispered harshly.

Skinner looked up the few steps into Mulder's new office. "What do you mean? I'm not treating Fox any differently now than I've always treated him."

"He seems to think you're treating him, and I quote, 'like the little woman'. You should sit down and talk to him," Krycek advised, heading back up the steps and into the room.

Mulder was sitting huddled in the corner of the sofa. His feet were on the coffee table in front of him, the baby laid curled on his chest, and he had a far away look in his eyes.

Skinner walked up behind Krycek, seeing the dazed expression on Mulder's face. He walked around the coffee table and sat next to him, placing his hand over Mulder's where it rested on their daughter's back. "Fox, tell me what's wrong?"

Mulder's eyes focused, he stared deep into Skinner's eyes. "Oh pleeasse, don't act like you don't know!" He pushed Skinner's hand away from him and the baby.

"I don't," he said, looking pleadingly at his lover with a hurt expression on his face.

"You've snapped and belittled me more than once since our daughter's been born. You yelled at me in front of other agents at the Hoover Building, at your cousin's restaurant, and in front of my friends. You've made it known that you are the man of the house . . . what does that make me . . . or Alex?" Mulder kept his tone low, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Fox, I didn't realize . . . you should have said something." Skinner reached for his hand and Mulder pulled it away.

"How can you not have realized . . . what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see the man that I love with all of my heart . . . my lover, my companion, and my friend. Fox, you mean more to me than anything in the world . . . I would never knowingly hurt or humiliate you. Tell me how I can make it up to you?"

"Walter, if you really understood then you'd know what would make it up to me. When you figure it out, get back to me. Until then, I'll be sleeping with Alex; you don't have to worry about taking care of Hope, she'll be staying with me."

Skinner was taken aback, he thought it was clear that he was sorry. He didn't have the slightest clue what Mulder expected from him. He glanced over to Krycek for a suggestion. *C'mon, Alex, do you know what he wants?* he pleaded telepathically.

*Sorry, Walter, I haven't a clue . . . if you figure it out, let me know . . . I might be in your shoes someday.*

"Fox, please . . . this is childish," Skinner stammered, knowing instantly that he had chosen the wrong word.

"That's twice now you've referred to me as a child . . . if that is what you think of me, why did you marry me?"

"Frankly, Fox, I don't know what I think of you right now," Skinner grumbled. Standing, he quickly walked to the door, pausing and glancing back. "I married you because I love you . . . I would think you'd know that by now," he toned softly. Turning, he left the room.

Skinner took the steps back down to the kitchen, muttering to himself.

"Walter, what's wrong?" MacIver asked from his position in front of the television set -- Takeda was curled up against him.

"Nothing," the A.D. muttered, heading into the kitchen just as Frohike came through the back door.

"Melvin, what are you doing here? It's getting kind of late," Skinner asked, glancing at the clock. It was close to nine o'clock in the evening.

"I needed to talk to you in private. I had one of those weird visions again, and this one has me worried." The little man glanced nervously around. "Where's Mulder?"

"Upstairs with Alex and the baby. We can go into my study," he said, leading the smaller man out of the kitchen, through the butler's pantry, and down a small hallway into his study.

"You've had a falling out with him, haven't you?"

"Fox is angry with me. I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't accept it. He refuses to tell me what I can do to make it up to him. He said I should already know," Skinner sighed. Walking over to his small liquor cabinet, he pulled out two tumblers and poured some bourbon into each one.

"Now tell me about this vision you've had and why it has you so worried?" Skinner asked. Handing him the drink, he sat next to Frohike in a wingback chair.

"Visions . . . I've had two different ones. I'm not sure of the timeframes . . . in the first one Mulder was in a large, elegant, dining room, he was sitting at the end of a long table when Slava walks up to him. Mulder looked up and smiled, tilting his head back, he accepted a kiss from the man. The second vision might have been in the same timeframe or later, Mulder was sitting on the floor surrounded by beautiful little girls, they looked to be about seven or eight years old. He was reading to them, again Slava walked up to him and leaned down to kiss him."

"Are you suggesting that at some future date, Fox is going to return willingly to Slava and have children by him?" Skinner asked aghast.

"So far, my visions have always been accurate, but there is too little information to make such a black and white statement. I don't know if Mulder returns willingly to him or even if those were Mulder's and Slava's daughters."

"But at some point in the future Fox is with that bastard. How can I prevent that from happening?"

"I don't know . . . if I had a vision that lasted more than a minute I'd be able to pinpoint just what is going to happen." The little man took a sip of his drink. "What are you and Mulder fighting about?"

"He says I've been treating him like a child, that I've humiliated him in front of other people. Melvin, I didn't know I was treating him that way. You know how reckless Fox is, he doesn't always think about the consequences of his actions. I've only been trying to modify that behavior . . . I don't want him harming himself or the baby. Maybe, I went a little too far and should have been more considerate of his feelings. I just wish I knew what he expects from me in a way of an apology."

"Mulder's not the sentimental type so I doubt flowers and candy is what he's looking for," Frohike sympathized.

"Maybe not . . . but it couldn't hurt. He could just be feeling cooped up, I suppose dinner and dancing might help," Skinner replied, putting his feet up on the footstool.

"Maybe you need to spice up your sex life," the little man suggested.

"He's not going to let me get close enough to have sex with him until I apologize the way he wants me to. I just wish I knew what way that is," Skinner sighed. He was blind as to what his lover expected from him.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 13  
Hot Spring Days

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Scully's Ranch  
Canada  
Sunday, May 15  
5:00 p.m.

Dana Scully set the large platter of fried chicken on the table next to the steaming bowls of mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans, then walked back into the kitchen for the cornbread and honey butter. She was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt, with her short hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She walked to the back door and called out, "Boys, dinner's ready!"

A few seconds later Charlie, Bill, Randy, and Trevor came stomping in from outside. They had been working in the yard feeding their assortment of farm animals and cleaning out the chicken coop.

"Take your shoes off . . . I don't want mud tracked through my kitchen!" Scully admonished as she placed Matthew in a booster chair at the dining room table and fastened a bib around his neck. She prepared his small plate of food by cutting up a chicken breast into bite sized pieces for him.

"C'mon, boys, let's wash up before we sit down . . . we don't want to upset your Aunt Dana," Charlie whispered to his two sons. They had been walking on pins, and needles around her since they returned from Mulder's wedding. They all left their muddy shoes out on the service porch and hurried into the bathroom to wash up.

Dana was already eating by the time they returned and sat quietly at the table. "Looks really good, Aunt Dana," Trevor murmured.

"Thanks, Trevor," she said, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah, Dana, everything looks delicious," Charlie chimed in, kicking Bill under the table.

"Yeah, Sis, looks great," Bill piped up.

She gave them a sad smile and reached over to clean the mash potatoes off Matthew's face. "I talked to Phil Boutotte today. He says there's a condominium available at Viva Towers." She looked up from cleaning the toddler.

"Dana, what are you saying?" Bill gave her a stunned look, setting his silverware down.

"That I'm thinking about going back to the U.S. and to my job at the FBI." Her look challenged him to object.

"Dana, it's not safe for you to be living on your own! Do you seriously believe that the FBI will give you back your old job?" Bill asked harshly.

"Billy, I talked to the Director at Mulder's wedding; he guaranteed me my old job back if I wanted it," she argued. "There is only one slight problem . . . I'd have to report directly to Walter Skinner, and I won't be working with Mulder."

Bill barked out a harsh laugh. "Walter Skinner is not going to like that any more than you do, sis." Bill got up and went over to the refrigerator, pulling out a gallon jug of homemade wine. "Would either of you care for a glass?"

"Sure, Bill, why don't you leave the jug on the table," Charlie said, accepting a glass of wine from Bill and passing it to Dana.

"Dana, it's your life and you have every right to live it as you see fit. However, if you move back to D.C. then Bill, the boys, and I are going to be moving with you," Charlie stated plainly, sipping his glass of wine as Bill sat next to him. "Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you need our protection and we Scullys stick together."

"Charlie, you and the boys are building a new life here . . . I don't want you to feel obligated to follow me. It's my life and my dream. I can take care of myself!"

"Dana, you're part of our life . . . don't shut us out!" Bill snapped.

"Okay, fine, whatever! I already told Phil to put a deposit on the condo for me. If you really want to move back, you'll have to find somewhere else to live . . . the condo only has two bedrooms."

"So that's it? You were going to move back without discussing it with us first!" Bill hissed angrily.

"Bill . . . I'm a doctor and a trained FBI agent! I want to go back to that life!" She waved her hand around to encompass the room. "This isn't me . . . "

"Bill, Dana, stop it! We'll discuss this after dinner. What would mom and dad say if they saw us fighting like this?" Charlie interrupted, putting an immediate end to his siblings' bickering.

***

Washington D.C.  
Lawyer's Office  
Monday, May 16  
2:40 p.m.

Skinner glanced over at Mulder; the fear he saw in his lover's eyes was heartbreaking. They had been here almost four hours and spent half the time reviewing the transcripts from the Senate Procreation Committee's closed door sessions. Their attorney, Hans Meyer, had procured the documents under the newly revised freedom of information act.

"Mr. Meyer, we have to leave," Mulder said nervously looking at his watch. "Can we get copies of these documents made and sent to our home?"

"Of course, Mr. Mulder, I'll have a copy sent by courier tomorrow."

Skinner stood, holding out his hand. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Meyer." The A.D. shook the old attorney's hand and turned to his lover, who was rising tiredly from his chair. Skinner wanted to comfort him, but Mulder was avoiding contact with him since their fight Friday. Instead, he walked to the door and held it open for the younger man to pass through and followed him to the elevator.

"Fox, it will be okay . . . I won't allow anyone to lay their hands on you."

"It's not just anyone, Walter, it's our own government. You read those transcripts . . . they weren't even referring to me as a person . . . but as an object. If it weren't for Matheson . . . " Mulder voice caught.

The chime sounded and elevator doors opened. Stepping inside, Skinner pushed the lobby button as Mulder moved to the corner and stood with his arms wrapped around his body, trembling slightly.

"Fox," he toned softly, then went over and wrapped his arms around his lover's lanky body; the agent tensed. "I gave a lot of thought about us and how I've been treating you. I haven't been showing you the respect you deserve . . . instead, I've treated you like a child and not as my equal partner. After everything you've suffered through and lost . . . you have every right to be angry with me. I'm sorry . . . please accept my apology?"

Mulder relaxed in his arms; sighing, he rested his head on the older man's broad shoulder. "It took you long enough to figure it out . . . yes . . . I'll accept your apology. As long as you promise to treat me like an equal." He turned his head and kissed Skinner softly on the lips just as the elevator dropped them in the lobby.

"I promise, Fox."

They made their way out to the truck that was parked around the corner. Mulder climbed in and pulled out his cell-phone. "I promised Alex I'd call him," he said, dialing the number.

"Krycek."

"Hey, lover. How's your day going?" Mulder purred.

"Better, now that you've called . . . I was getting worried. How was your meeting with the attorney?"

"Poor to dismal," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Krycek asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get home. Would you please stop and pick up three pizzas for dinner? I'm not feeling up to cooking tonight."

"Sure, Fox. I'll see you in a few hours."

Skinner pulled the truck on to the highway that headed to their country estate. Reaching over, he claimed Mulder's hand holding it tenderly in his lap.

Mulder smiled at him and wished they weren't sitting in bucket seats with a gear stick separating them. "I've missed you, Walter." The agent squeezed his lover's hand affectionately. "Hopefully our munchkin will be taking a nap when we get home."

"I hope she's wide awake, maybe she'll sleep longer tonight. It will be nice once she starts sleeping through the whole night." Skinner glanced thoughtfully over at his lover then back to the road. "Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"You are planning on sleeping in our bed tonight . . . aren't you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I was planning to," Mulder toned softly.

"Good."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, May 16  
4:00 p.m.

Skinner pulled his truck into the garage and found Tony working in the wood shop. "Hey, Tony, how's it going?" He looked around with interest at the pieces of furniture scattered on newspapers throughout the large room. The window was open; the smells of paint thinner hung heavy in the air.

"Fine, Walter. I'm restoring some antique furniture that Kim and I picked up for the girls' room." He smiled.

Mulder walked up behind him admiring the light oak missionary style furniture. "It's great."

"Kim has excellent taste . . . I've often wondered what she saw in me," Tony grinned.

"Well, she's worked for Walter for ten years . . ." Mulder yelped as his ass was swatted.

"Fox, don't say it," Skinner chuckled.

"Hey . . . I thought we agreed you weren't going to treat me like a child!" The agent admonished with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not . . . that was a love tap . . . besides I would never spank our munchkin." he stated, pulling the agent into his arms and kissing him. "Let's go see our baby, Yori probably could use the relief by now."

"In a sec. Tony, why don't you and Kim come over to dinner tomorrow night . . . I plan on barbecuing ribs on the grill out back. I'm also going to bake a couple of deep dish apple pies tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Mulder, would you like us to bring anything?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . . if it isn't too much trouble, could Kim make her three bean casserole?"

"That's no trouble at all . . . Kim taught me the recipe, so if she isn't up to cooking, I'll make it myself," Tony grinned.

"Good, see you then," Mulder said as he followed Skinner out of the workroom.

"So, I hope this means you're planning on continuing my cooking lessons," the A.D. teased affectionately, putting an arm around Mulder's waist.

"Yeah, cooking and baking . . . but your real cooking instructor is starting on Wednesday. Tomorrow's dinner will be the last meal I prepare for at least a month," Mulder smirked. "For the next month it's going to be you, Rory, and Shinji."

"God . . . I hope you hired a decent cooking instructor," Skinner grumbled.

"Only the best . . . after all, Alex and I are going to have to eat what you guys cook."

They walked into the mansion, listening to the pleasant silence. There was a splash out back, and Skinner walked to the French doors leading out on to the upper patio. He saw Shinji pulling himself out of the water, and getting on the diving board, and performing a perfect swan dive. Rory was lying on his stomach on a lounge chair sunning in the late afternoon sun. In the shade under the eaves of the pool house, Yori sat holding Hope tenderly in his massive arms.

Mulder looked out over his shoulder, smiling. "Yori does have a way with our munchkin."

"Yes . . . he does. I think babies are able to sense when someone is pure of heart . . . I wish I had that ability," Skinner murmured. He leaned over and kissed Mulder on the cheek. "Shall we change our clothes and join them?"

"Might as well enjoy my freedom while I still have it," Mulder murmured, leaning against Skinner and grasping his hand.

"No one is going to touch you . . . I give you my word on that." He pulled Mulder against his chest and rested his chin on the agent's shoulder while he ran his hands over his lover's chest and stomach. "I've been practicing with Alex, Rory, and Tony. It will take the whole fucking U.S. army to get you away from us."

"Walter, I wish I shared your optimism, but the other side has Sorcerers, too. Besides, I'd rather turn myself over to them, than chance any of you getting hurt on my account," he sighed.

Skinner angrily spun him around to face him, clutching his lover's upper arms in a steel grip. "Fox, I will never allow you to turn yourself over to those fucking bastards! I don't care if you never speak to me again because of it! Your safety and welfare is all that matters to me!" he hissed into to agent's startled face. "DAMMIT! Can't you see what losing you would do to me?!"

"What if you got killed protecting me . . . how do you think I'd feel?"

"Fox, I know how you'd feel . . . but that won't stop me from protecting you. We're a family, and families fight and protect each other." Skinner wrapped his strong arms around him kissing his cheek. "We have time, the injunction our lawyer put together should prevent them from doing anything for at least two months."

"Okay, Walter, you win," Mulder whispered softly. "Let's get our swimsuits on." He walked into the bathroom and opened the walk in closet, shrugging out of his suit.

He turned and looked at Skinner with a mischievous grin on his face as they changed into their swimsuits. "Maybe we could get Alex to watch Hope for us tonight while we go for a midnight swim . . . without the swimsuits."

"You sound like you have more in mind than just swimming," he replied hopefully.

"Oh yeah, I do, I thought we'd christen the swimming pool," he murmured. Wrapping his arms around the larger man's trim waist, he licked his tongue along Skinner's lips.

"That sounds wonderful . . . if Alex doesn't mind watching Hope for us." He kissed him back.

"Alex enjoys watching the munchkin, he says its good practice." Mulder backed away and retrieved two beach towels from the bottom of the linen cabinet.

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive my dear brother," Skinner replied, taking one of the towels from Mulder. "At least he knows what a joy it will be to have a child of his own. Did I tell you Hope smiled for me while I was bathing her?"

"No, you didn't. That seems rather early . . . are you sure it was a smile?" Mulder asked as they headed for the elevator.

"Yes, Fox, I know a smile when I see one," he grinned. "She hasn't smiled for you or Alex, yet?" Skinner inquired, feeling privileged.

"Nope . . . I would like to see you make her smile." Mulder grinned as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward the backyard.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. I think what you mistook for a smile was gas."

"Damn, you're sounding like Scully . . . is it so impossible to believe that she smiled?"

"Walter, she's only two and a half weeks old . . . I think it's virtually impossible," Mulder replied smugly as they made their way across the patio toward the outdoor pool.

"Do you want to place a small wager on it?" Skinner asked, holding the gate open for Mulder to pass through.

Stopping, he asked, "What type of wager?"

"The loser gives the winner a full body massage and serves him breakfast in bed for the next week." Skinner stated, waiting patiently for Mulder's answer while watching the other three men in the pool area.

"Okay, fine, you have yourself a deal . . . and, Walter, I expect one of the breakfasts you'll be making me to be potato pancakes. Oh, don't forget the freshly squeezed orange juice, and the fresh-cut flowers on the tray," Mulder smirked.

Skinner walked over to Yori and looked down lovingly at his daughter who was wide awake drooling and kicking her little feet. "Yori, hand me my little angel, please."

Skinner cradled her softly in his arms and strolled back over to Mulder who was spreading the beach towels over two lounge chairs. The agent looked up smiling. "Any time you're ready, Walter."

Skinner lowered his mouth and kissed her nose making a smacking sound. The baby, much to Mulder surprise, smiled delightedly, it was definitely a smile on her face as she gazed rapturously at Skinner.

"Now, let's see, tomorrow morning . . . I think . . . I'd like waffles, a soft boiled egg, and bacon," the A.D. smirked, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

Mulder grinned. He walked up to them. Throwing his arms around Skinner, he leaned down to kiss Hope on the forehead, then his lover on the lips. "It was worth losing the bet to see her smile for you! It really is a thrilling thing . . . don't forget to record it in her baby book." He stepped away and walked to the edge of the pool, testing the water with his foot.

Shinji swam over to him, looking up. "Hey, Mulder. Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied, diving in. He surfaced and swam back over to Shinji. "So, have you made arrangements for our houseguest, yet?"

"Major Sawada had to return to Japan, he'll be coming back to stay with us for the week of June 12th . . . at least, that's what my government told me." He frowned. "I think there is a problem that they're not telling me."

"Like what?" Mulder asked, watching as Skinner dragged his lounge chair into the shade next to Yori, then sat with Hope cradled protectively against his bare chest.

"It just seems odd that they are so anxious for me to start producing female babies with this man, but it will be at least a month before I meet him."

"You're right, it is strange . . . I'll have the boys check into it for you. If something is fishy, Frohike should be able to sniff it out." Mulder looked over at MacIver who was soundly asleep with the late afternoon sun beating down on him. "Maybe you should wake Rory . . . it looks like he's getting a sunburn."

"Thanks, Mulder," Shinji stated, climbing out of the pool, walking over to his lover. "Hey, Rory, wake up." He noticed the red shoulders and legs.

"Hmm. Oh . . . Shin, what time is it?" MacIver mumbled.

"Time to get you inside," he replied, touching the Scotsman's shoulder lightly.

"Fuck! That hurts . . . I guess I've been out a little too long," he said. Looking over his shoulder, he pulled himself off the lounge chair being careful not to bump his sunburned limbs.

"I suppose you expect me to heal you?" Shinji asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, that would be awfully kind of you, love," MacIver murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

"What do I get in return?"

"Ah . . . bribery . . . that's what I love about you, Shin, you're a man after my own heart." The Scotsman grinned, grabbing the immortal's hand and leading him toward the house. "Let's negotiate in our bedroom."

Mulder chuckled, watching them, he had never met two people more perfectly matched. He glanced over at Yori, who was getting up from his chair. "Yori, thanks for watching Hope, again." He swam to the side of the pool, looking up at the large Russian. "How are you and Lev doing?"

"Great, Mulder, I've never been more happier. Lev and I have been doing volunteer work at one of the orphanages three nights a week. Now that I'm living with him, we've been talking about adopting some of the boys." He beamed enthusiastically.

"You'd make a great father, Yori. Just how many boys were you thinking of?"

"I would like to adopt all of them . . . it breaks my heart to see them growing up in an orphanage. However, we do not have the means to support and take care of that many. So, I thought we'd start off by adopting seven, we have enough room in Lev's house for that many."

Mulder whistled. "Do have any of the boys picked out yet?"

"Yes, there are five boys who are brothers . . . I wanted to keep them together. The youngest is three, and the oldest is fourteen. Then there are Timmy and Shane . . . Father Joseph has been worried about them, neither one has spoken since coming to the orphanage."

"Yori, it sounds like you have your work cut out for you. I'd like to meet your new family once you get them settled in."

"They would be thrilled to meet you, Mulder. You're a hero to most of the boys . . . you should visit the orphanage when you have time, it would make the boys' day. Well, I had better get going . . . Walter, Mulder, call me if you need anything," he said, heading toward the gate.

"Thanks, Yori, have a safe drive back," Skinner replied, leaning back in the lounge chair feeding Hope a bottle of formula.

"That's awfully nice of Yori and Lev. Did you know Frohike, Byers, and Langly are also doing volunteer work at the orphanage?" Mulder asked, climbing out of the pool and lying down on his belly on a lounge chair in the sun.

"No, I wasn't aware of that. I've heard that several of the agents at bureau were adopting boys. I think they felt it was safe now that they can test the boys for the Ghoul strain of the virus before adopting them." Skinner shifted the baby, looking lovingly down at her small face. "Hey, Fox, come over here . . . have you ever seen her doing this before?"

Mulder stood up and walked over. Looking down at the baby, she was sucking the bottle in the corner of her mouth with one eye squinted shut. The other eye was watching her father's face. "No, that's another first . . . she must like the view. She doesn't want to take her eye off you . . . I can't say that I blame her," Mulder whispered.

The agent walked back to his chair. Lying down, he fell asleep within seconds. What seemed like only minutes later, Skinner was shaking him awake.

"C'mon, Fox, wake up. I don't want you getting sunburn . . . I have plans for that gorgeous body of yours tonight."

Mulder squinted through one eye staring up at him. Skinner laughed. The expression was identical to the one their daughter had made earlier. "God, you're so adorable, let's get you and the baby back inside the house. Alex should be home any second with the pizzas."

"Great, I'm starving . . . I'll remember your promise for later," Mulder said. Standing up, he took the baby from Skinner. "She feels like she needs a diaper change."

"I'll do it when we get back in the house," Skinner replied, putting his arm around the agent's bare waist as they walked toward the house.

"It still amazes me that this little baby is a part of both of us," Mulder murmured as the elevator deposited them on the first floor. "I wouldn't mind having more children with you in the future."

Skinner blinked, shocked, then smiled mistily at him. "Thanks, Fox, I've always dreamed of having a large family. Maybe we could try for a boy next time."

"Sure, Walter, I could see a little Wally junior running around this place," the agent smirked.

"We're not naming our son Wally," he quipped, taking Hope from Mulder. He placed her on the changing table and gently removed the soiled diaper. The younger man leaned against the wall watching him.

"You're starting to become quite the expert diaper changer, Walter," Mulder smirked. "It will come in handy when Alex and I are out of town on a case and you have to change Faith's diapers, too."

"I don't look forward to your out of town cases, but I will definitely enjoy taking care of my niece while you're gone," Skinner murmured, fastening on a new diaper.

*Hey! Mulder! Walter! I'm home!* Krycek's telepathic shout startled both men.

"Good, the pizzas are here, let's continue our discussion in the kitchen," Mulder suggested, tossing Skinner a T-shirt to put on over his swim trunks. He did likewise, then waited for the older man to pick up the baby and follow him out of the room.

Krycek was setting paper plates and napkins out on the long kitchen counter as MacIver opened the pizza boxes. "Shinji's sleeping, so I'm going to set a few slices aside for him," the Scotsman drawled, taking a paper plate and a slice out of each box.

Mulder noticed the lack of a sunburn on MacIver's arms and legs, and put two, and two together. "So, Rory, how much did it cost you?" he snickered, sitting down at the counter and taking a slice of pizza.

"Dinner, a movie, and dancing," he sighed. "Which brings up a small favor I would like to ask Walter and Alex." MacIver added, while wrapping aluminum foil over the plate and putting it in the refrigerator.

"What's that, Rory?" Krycek asked, sitting down next to Mulder. Skinner walked into the kitchen after putting Hope down for a nap in the bassinet in the family room.

"I can handle taking Shin to dinner okay by myself, but the movie and especially dancing might be a problem. I'm afraid I won't be able to adequately protect him, so I was wondering if you and Walter would come along to provide added security for him?" MacIver asked, walking around the counter and sitting down at the end.

Mulder sadly watched his two lovers, he didn't like the idea of being left at home, but he accepted the fact that Shinji needed their protection.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving Shinji under protected, let me call Yori and arrange for him to watch Hope. I'll ask Tony and Kim if they want to go; we can make a whole evening of it." Skinner grinned, grabbing a slice of sausage pizza.

Mulder looked at him expectantly. "Walter, you're taking me, too?"

"Fox, I've been dying to take you out on the town . . . I would never dream of leaving you at home," he soothed.

"Are you sure that you'd be able to protect Kim and Shinji? You know how crazy those nightclubs get," Mulder asked.

Krycek spoke up. "No problem, Walter and I can easily protect all of you. Fox, you have nothing to worry about," he replied smugly.

Mulder gave him a weak smile; it didn't do his ego any good being so dependent on his lovers. "I hope so, since I'm planning on wearing my black leather pants and silk shirt."

"I thought you hated those pants?"

"Alex, not the leather pants Rory gave me . . . I wouldn't be caught dead in those again. The pair Frohike gave me as a wedding gift." Mulder snickered at the stunned looks on his lovers' faces.

"Melvin gave you leather pants for our wedding gift? How come I haven't seen them?" Skinner asked, picking up a bottle of beer that appeared from thin air in front of him, and passing it to Mulder.

"Thanks," the agent replied, opening the bottle. "It was during the bachelor party the gunmen threw for me . . . Byers gave me a matching leather tie."

"Bachelor party?" Skinner was even more baffled.

"Yeah, they came over and surprised me. It was the day you went to the bureau for the quarterly budget meeting with the director."

"Oh. How come you didn't mention it before?"

"You weren't in a good mood when you got home. Afterwards, it sort of slipped my mind." Mulder picked a shrimp out of his slice of pizza and popped it into his mouth.

"What did Langly give you?" the older man grumbled, he didn't like it when Mulder kept things from him.

"A tie tack."

"A tie tack? I wouldn't have thought Langly would have known what a tie tack was." Skinner reached for another slice of pizza.

Krycek laughed. "Oh, so that's where you got that ball and chain tie tack."

Mulder grinned over at him. "Yeah. Did you see Faith's room? Langly finished painting it yesterday."

"I did. He did a remarkable job. I picked up some lead crystal snowflakes to hang from the ceiling. I'll show them to you after we're finished eating," Krycek said, reaching for the last slice of pineapple and shrimp pizza.

"Did you find out when the bed will be delivered?" Mulder asked. They had picked out the most exquisite sleigh bed from an online catalog.

"They said Wednesday afternoon." Krycek turned to Skinner. "Walter, would you or Rory be around on Wednesday to take delivery?" he asked. He felt Mulder stiffen next to him, but he didn't want his lover around the deliverymen, a lot of whom were n'thrals.

"I'll be happy to show the deliverymen where to put the bed, Alex," MacIver answered.

Skinner sensed Mulder's darkening mood and quickly changed the subject. "Alex, Fox and I were wondering if you'd watch Hope for us tonight?"

The young man looked over at his brother. "Sure, I'll look after the mouse for you. So, you two have finally made up?"

"We're planning on making up tonight." Mulder smirked, caressing Skinner's leg. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, the whole night." Skinner grabbed Mulder's hand squeezing it affectionately.

Krycek wanted to find out about their visit to the lawyer's office, but he sensed it was a sore subject and he didn't want to spoil their evening. Instead, he rose, walked into the family room, and looked down at his niece. "Has she been fed, yet?"

"It's been at least two hours, you might want to hold off, she'll let you know when she's hungry," Skinner advised him.

"Okay, I'm taking her upstairs to my room, you two have a nice evening," Krycek said, scooping the sleeping infant up gently in his arms. He carried her upstairs, laying her in the small crib that Mulder and he had set up in their room. They had to remove the small breakfast table to make room for it.

He smiled tenderly down at her peacefully sleeping face. He walked into the bathroom to change out of his work clothes, hanging the suit up in the walk-in closet. He pulled on shorts and a T-shirt. Walking barefooted back into his bedroom, he propped a pillow up against the headboard and laid down on his bed, turning on the television. Just as he got comfortable, the baby started whimpering. He got up and went over to the crib.

The minute she saw Krycek's face peering down at her, she stopped whimpering and looked up at him and smiled. "Mouse, you want to watch some TV with me?" he asked. Picking her up, he walked over to the bed and sat. He arranged her comfortably in his arms so she could see the television and leaned back against the headboard. The television didn't hold her interest; instead, she became more interested in the watch on her uncle's wrist, batting at it with her little hands.

***

Skinner and Mulder helped MacIver clean the kitchen before they headed down to the wine cellar. The A.D. wanted to select a bottle of wine for their evening together. Mulder loved the cellar -- it was large, gloomy, and dusty. There were rows of wine racks and the walls and floor were heavy stone. The room was chilly; the previous owner had installed a climate control in the room. Mulder had discovered a secret door behind one of the wine racks that led into an underground tunnel that exited in the basement of Kimberly and Tony's cottage.

"What are you in the mood for? Merlot, Bordeaux, Pinot Noir . . . " the A.D. asked, walking down a row of wine bottles.

"You're the connoisseur, Walter, you choose."

"Okay, the Gewurztraminer it will be," he replied, pulling a bottle from the wine rack.

  
Mulder ran his hand along the back wine rack with the secret entrance into the tunnel, he hadn't told Skinner about it. He briefly considered telling him, but it was a secret only he knew. The agent figured it was only a matter of time before Tony discovered the secret door in his basement that opened to the tunnel that joined their two houses.

  
He startled when he felt Skinner's hand on his shoulder; he looked up with a weak grin. "Sorry, Walter, I was thinking."

  
"What about?"

  
"Nothing important . . . I would like to go upstairs to see Alex for a second, he was going to show me the crystal snowflakes he bought for Faith's room," he murmured, leaning back against the larger man's sturdy body.

Skinner teleported the wine-bottle from his hand onto the small table by the outdoor pool, so he could wrap both arms around Mulder's body. "Three more weeks and your second daughter will be here . . . are you looking forward to Faith's birth?"

"Yes, but I'm not looking forward to another month away from work." Mulder placed his hands over Skinner's where it was caressing over his chest and stomach. "I meant what I said earlier about wanting more children . . . although . . . I'm worried about losing more of my independence."

"Fox, I promise to take a more active role in looking after our child . . . I know I haven't been upholding our agreement. I'm sorry." Skinner rested his chin on Mulder's shoulder, his free hand roamed down between the agent's thighs, he caressed up his inner thigh to the agent's groin. "Forgive me?"

"Walter, we're both new to this parenting business . . . just be more attentive from now on, after all, she's both of our responsibility." Mulder pushed into Skinner's stroking hand.

"I plan to be very attentive . . . but not only to our daughter," he murmured, kissing the side of Mulder's neck.

"Oh god, Walter . . . STOP!"

"What?" Skinner gasped, startled as the agent pulled out of his arms.

"This," Mulder snickered, sweeping his leg behind Skinner's and throwing him off his feet. The older man landed on his butt on the hard stone floor and his lover quickly settled on top of him. Mulder pushed him back and claimed his mouth in a hard possessive kiss. "I want to fuck you," he voiced huskily.

Skinner's cock twitched at Mulder's request and the weight of his young lover straddled across his hips. "God, Fox . . . I want you to . . . please . . . hurry up." The older man squirmed beneath him, staring up into lust-filled hazel eyes.

Mulder chuckled. "I intend to go really slow . . . I want to thoroughly enjoy your body, but I suggest we take this outside by the pool. This stone floor is anything but enjoyable."

Skinner smiled up at him; he hadn't even noticed the rough stone floor digging into his back and butt; the sweet pleasure of Mulder's hot body sitting on top of his was too much. "I thought you wanted to see Alex before we headed out to the pool," Skinner murmured.

"Alex will have to wait until tomorrow . . . I have a more pressing engagement right now." He stood up and helped Skinner to his feet, watching with amusement as the older man rubbed his sore buttocks. "I'll kiss those and make them feel better later," the agent grinned wickedly.

"Much later . . . I don't want you falling asleep on me until well after midnight."

***

St. Petersburg  
The Winter Palace  
Monday, May 16  
7:20 p.m.

The sound of thunder and glass shattering could be heard throughout the large elegant palace. Nikolai Slava had wasted no time claiming it for his home; the Winter Palace gave his self-proclaimed title of Tsar added weight. He closed down the Palace to tourists who had been almost non-existent anyway since the failed alien invasion. He moved his new capital to St. Petersburg.

Captain Mikhin shuddered as another thunderous boom sounded rattling the walls and windows. The large crystal chandelier that hung over the sweeping staircase swung back and forth, precariously close to falling.

Marat Fyodorov, the Tsar's lead Clairvoyant, stood next to him and turned angrily to face the large n'thral. "From now on, you come to me first with news for the Tsar! Especially if it concerns Fox Mulder!" he snarled. He was a short trollish looking man with thick glasses that magnified his eyes.

Standing behind Fryodorov were Georgii Kim, Leonid Apostol, Ivan Dynkin, and Bogdan Sidorov. They were the other clairvoyants in Slava's employment. Marat turned to them, "Let us return to our chambers, the Tsar will want our predictions once his rage has ended."

"Marat, what has the Tsar so angry," Apostol asked, looking nervously up the steps toward Slava's throne room.

"The Tsar found out his lover has married another man. We better have some good advice ready when he calls us," Fryodorov informed them.

"But, Marat, we have already seen the Tsar and his lover together in the near future . . . how could he have married another man?" Sidorov exclaimed.

"We've only seen one possibility for the future. Bogdan, the future isn't set in stone, it is our duty to shape it. We must provide our Tsar with the best path to follow toward obtaining his goals." They entered a large chamber, in the center was a round concrete reflection pool. They gathered around it and held out their hands until the tips of their fingers touched forming an unbroken circle around the pool.

A soft chant rose from the men and soon the water in the reflection pool shimmered and scattered images flashed across its surface. Fryodorov was the only one present that could divine the meaning from the fragmented images shown to them. They were so deeply entranced that they didn't hear the door open.

"Fryodorov!" Slava bellowed.

"Moi Tsar," the short, older man stammered, bowing his head before his ruler. The other Clairvoyants supplicated themselves, falling to their knees and bowing their heads down before the Tsar.

"Why weren't you able to see moi Fox marrying this American sorcerer?" the large Cossack growled.

"Moi Tsar, it was for the simple fact that it does not interfere with yours and Fox Mulder's future together. As long as you follow the course I've laid down for you, he will come back to you, willingly." The older man murmured.

Slava smiled thinly, "Then we shall keep to the course that you have set for me, Fryodorov, but I expect results. If Fox has not returned to me by February, your head will decorate the palace gate."

"He will as long as you do as I advised . . . you must collect his sperm on Halloween evening. After your daughters are conceived, he will return to you. When they are born it will bind him to you -- forever. He'll stay with you out of love for them." Fryodorov took off his glasses and nervously cleaned them on his robe.

Nikolai Slava glanced around the room with unshielded disdain; he did not like these small, weak men. It angered him that he needed them, was dependent on them for the power he now held over Russia. He strolled to the door without another word, leaving it open in his wake.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, June 3  
8:50 p.m.

Mulder cried out as his lover's rectal muscles milked the last of the come from his body. It was almost too painfully tight around his cock, he slumped exhausted on top of his lover's broad back. Breathing in the scent of sandalwood from the massage he had given Skinner earlier, he kissed the back of his lover's neck, sighing softly. Mulder gently lifted off and out of the heavily breathing body below his.

"Oh . . . god . . . Fox . . . " Skinner breathed, fully sated and exhausted, turning on his side on the lounge cushions that were spread out on the concrete patio by the pool. Mulder sunk down beside him, Skinner wrapped his arms around his lanky body and held him close. They soon fell into a sweet, contented sleep with Mulder's face buried in the crook of the older man's neck.

Skinner came slowly awake, looking up at the nighttime star speckled sky. He looked over toward the mansion and saw the faint glow of fireflies, he tried to follow the on and off glowing bugs with his eyes. He remembered catching them as a boy with his sister and being paid a nickel for every hundred bugs caught.

Mulder moaned softly in his sleep. Skinner looked down at his distressed face. He was deep in the throes of a nightmare. After the day they had with the lawyer, it didn't surprise the older man.

"Fox, wake up." He shook his lover gently. Mulder slowly opened his eyes looking blearily up at him.

"Walter?" he mumbled. "Wh . . . what time is it?"

"Time for that midnight swim, if you're up to it?" the A.D. smiled. Brushing the bangs off Mulder's forehead, he leaned down and kissed his lush mouth.

"I'm always up for it . . . but I think I'm stuck to the cushions . . . we're going to have to hose these suckers off," he snickered, peeling himself up from the sticky, vinyl, lounge cushion.

Mulder walked to the side of the swimming pool, testing the water with his foot. Lights around the inside of pool softly illuminated his beautiful naked body. He stilled, closed his eyes and breathed in the nighttime air. "Mm, you can really smell the lilac bushes from here." He opened his eyes to find Skinner staring quizzically at him. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . you looked totally at peace for a moment . . . I want to see you like that more often, Fox," Skinner whispered softly. "I really hate the pain and fear you've been feeling lately."

Mulder smiled at him then looked around their property, seeing a fading glow way off in the distance by the marsh. "We should spend more time outdoors . . . I would like to checkout the marsh some evening and see if there's really foxfire there."

Skinner walked up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around his lanky, naked body. Pressing their bodies deliciously close together. "We can always take the camping gear and spend a weekend down by the lake, fishing and exploring the marsh. I have an extra large sleeping bag, we could snuggle really close . . . "

"Walter."

"Yes."

"Let's go swimming," Mulder replied, pulling them suddenly over the edge and into the cool water with a splash. Skinner came up sputtering. Clearing his eyes, he dived toward Mulder, but his lover was the better swimmer and easily avoided him, laughing. Luckily for Skinner, he was able to corner the younger man and grabbed him before he could dive past him.

Mulder peeled with laughter as the older man's arms wrapped around him shoving him against the side of the pool. "You think that was funny, do you?" Skinner smirked. Reaching down, he captured Mulder's cock in his hand and slowly and lovingly pumped it.

"No fair," Mulder groaned. Wrapping his legs around the A.D.'s waist, he felt the larger man's hard cock brush against his ass.

"All's fair in love," Skinner murmured huskily. Capturing the agent's mouth in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into the warm delicious wetness. His hand dropped down to his cock and he positioned it against Mulder anus. Pushing, the mushroom shaped head popped through the tight ring of muscles. He continued pushing forward until he was in as far as their present position would allow. The agent gasped into Skinner's mouth and wiggled his hips to take as much of the A.D.'s cock into his body as possible -- his legs wrapped tighter around the older man's waist.

Skinner deepened the kiss as his hand snaked between their tightly embraced bodies to claim his lover's cock; again, he rubbed thumb over the crown of Mulder's penis pressing against the small slit. The agent's body writhed, he pushed forward into the A.D.'s stroking hand. Moaning into Skinner mouth, he gasped as the large man's cock pulled slightly out the then pushed forcefully back in.

Skinner rotated his hips, wanting to go deeper, but was hindered by their present position. He pulled out and ended the kiss. "Lean against the side of the pool," he instructed huskily, unwrapping Mulder's legs from his waist. The agent quickly complied, bending over and spreading his legs making himself more attainable. Skinner remounted him in one swift thrust and tightened his arms around his young lover's body.

The older man pulled out then pushed back in; Mulder squirmed as water from the pool was forced into his rectum with each upward thrust. Skinner gripped his lover's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts into that tight, silky passage.

Mulder clung onto the side of the pool quickly losing control, pushing back against Skinner's large cock he cried out each time it stroked over his prostate gland. The next time was too much as his orgasm rocked through his body, he spurted his milky come into the pool and felt the hot gush of liquid filling his bowls as his lover also fell over the abyss.

Skinner clung tightly to his trembling body keeping him standing as his legs threatened to give out on him. They both were breathing heavily from the exertion. "I think it's time for bed, do you think you can make it back to the house?" he asked, pulling out of his lover's languished body.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Mulder said, turning in his arms to kiss him tenderly. "Thanks."

They climbed out of the pool and toweled off, picking up their clothing. Mulder went to grab the empty wine bottle and glasses.

"Fox, leave it. I'll pick it up tomorrow when I clean the pool area."

They made their way back to the mansion, up the concrete steps to the upper patio, and entered their bedroom through the French doors. They dropped their clothing on the nearest chair then collapsed into the softness of their bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

Mulder woke early the next morning, peering around the lightening bedroom. They hadn't even bothered to get under the bedcovers last night. He remembered his bet with Skinner from yesterday and quietly eased out of the larger man's arms.

The agent pulled on his robe then headed for the kitchen where he took the waffle iron form the cabinet. Ten minutes later, he had the batter mixed, an egg boiling, and bacon frying on the stove. He placed the large serving tray on the counter, setting silverware and a napkin on it.

Mulder then poured the batter on the waffle iron and closed the lid. He went to the stove and turned the bacon and scooped the egg out of the water, placing it in an egg holder on the tray.

Tony walked into the kitchen from the back door, carrying a bouquet of freshly cut flowers. "Kim sent me over, we're out of eggs, mind if I borrow some?" he asked. Taking a vase out of the cabinet, he filled it with tap water and started arranging the flowers in it.

"No, help yourself to as many as you need," Mulder replied, removing the waffles from the griddle he placed them on a plate. He hurriedly removed the bacon from the heat, placing three slices on Skinner's plate.

Tony placed the flowers on the breakfast table. Opening the refrigerator, he got out four eggs. "Thanks, Mulder, see you later," he said cheerfully, leaving the kitchen.

Mulder stared over at the flowers. He quickly got a bud vase out of the cabinet, pulled three tulips and a sprig of babies breath out, transferring them in the other vase, placing it on the tray. Lastly, he poured a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. He picked up the tray and started to head back to their bedroom when he ran into Krycek carrying the whimpering baby.

"G'mornin," Krycek mumbled tiredly. He was wearing only white silk boxers and his hair was mussed up from sleep. Hope was wearing only a diaper and had an impatient look on her face. Seeing them both together, Mulder was amused by how much the baby looked like Krycek.

"Good morning, Alex," he said smiling. Letting them pass, he watched as Krycek removed a bottle from the refrigerator.

"You can bring the munchkin back to Skinner's bedroom," Mulder told him. Heading down the hallway, he entered the bedroom to find Skinner sitting up in bed with the pillows propped up behind his back. The older man smiled lovingly at him as he placed the tray across his lap.

"Ah, six more mornings of breakfast in bed . . . a man could get spoiled," Skinner smirked, picking up the coffee cup.

Krycek came into the bedroom and sunk into a wingback chair by the fireplace. Hope was contentedly drinking her bottle. "So, Fox, what bet did you lose to my dear brother?" he asked glancing at the food-laden tray.

"Walter made Hope smile . . . and I didn't think he could," Mulder replied, sitting down on the bed watching his lover eat.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Krycek removed the bottle then lowered his face to the baby's belly kissing it, again the baby smiled up at him, but stopped when her uncle offered her the bottle. Krycek looked smugly up at Mulder.

Mulder sighed, "I'm going to finish making breakfast, would you like waffles, Alex?"

"Sure, Lover, call me when it's ready. I'm going to keep Walter company while he eats," Krycek replied, watching Mulder leave the room. After the agent was out of earshot, Krycek turned back to his brother.

"Okay, Walter, what happened at the lawyer's office yesterday?"

The older man sighed, "It was worse than we suspected . . . they already had a schedule drawn up, when and where Fox would have sex with these other sorcerers. They also had a list of men that would be adopting Mulder's daughters; not surprisingly, all of the Senators were on that list."

"Those bastards! No wonder Fox was so upset yesterday," Krycek stood and paced the room with his niece, who started crying after his loud outburst. "Ssh, sorry princess," he soothed. "Walter, what are we going to do?" whispering.

"We'll fight it in court first, if that doesn't work, we'll have to find another place to live," Skinner chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon.

"You do realize that if we lose, we'd have to fight our way out of the country. They will never allow Fox to leave with us."

"Then we'll fight . . . because they're not getting their hands on Fox," Skinner replied hotly. "Alex, we have at least two months to explore our options, I suggest we use that time productively."

Krycek quietly paced deep in thought while the older man finished his breakfast. A short time later, Mulder returned. "Alex, your breakfast is on the table, here, give me the baby. You're running late -- you have to be to work by 8:30."

"That's what I get for agreeing to buy a house in the country," Krycek grumbled, handing the baby to Mulder he left the room.

MacIver and Takeda were at the kitchen counter eating and chatting as he sat in front of his breakfast. He didn't have much of an appetite after talking to Skinner, he picked at his food, only managing to eat part of a waffle before pushing the plate away.

"If you're not going to finish that, lad, mind if I?" the Scotsman drawled.

"No . . . go ahead. I have to go and get ready for work." Krycek slid the plate down the counter to MacIver.

***

Mulder turned to Skinner. "Alex seemed upset. You told him about our visit to the attorney's office yesterday, didn't you?" He sat on the bed and placed the baby on her belly and gently rubbed her back.

"Yes, he needed to know what we were up against." Skinner climbed out of bed and walked naked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Mulder picked up the baby after she burped and followed him. "I know Alex needs to know . . . I just wanted to wait until he got home tonight. I didn't want this distracting him, he's part of the assault team that's going to raid that slavery ring in Baltimore today."

"Sorry, Fox, I didn't realize the raid was scheduled for today," Skinner murmured, stepping into the shower.

"That's okay, not much we can do about it now," Mulder sighed, walking over to where they had the small bathing table. "Okay, princess, let's get you bathed and dressed." Mulder cradled her in one arm while filling the basin with warm water.

Skinner finished his shower and toweled off, walking into the closet he dressed in shorts, a T-shirt, and sandals.

He watched from the doorway as his lover bathed their child before walking over to him. "Fox, here, let me finish washing her, you go and grab a shower and get dressed. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Thanks, Walter. No, I've been too busy . . . I'll grab something later." He slipped off his robe, hanging it the back of the bathroom door next to Skinner's then he stepped into the shower.

Skinner finished washing the baby, then gently wrapped her in a towel and carried her into the nursery. He dressed her in a one-piece sun-suit complete with bonnet. "When your daddy Fox is ready, we're going to take you for a buggy ride down by the lake. Would you like that, angel?" he murmured.

Krycek stepped into the room. "I'm on my way to work. Do you want me to pick up dinner in town, again, on my way home tonight?"

"No . . . Fox is barbecuing ribs for dinner." Skinner looked at him thoughtfully. "Alex, be careful today, don't allow our conversation earlier to distract you."

"Don't worry, Bro, I have absolutely no intention of getting myself killed . . . not while Fox needs me," he sighed and walked out the door.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 14  
Happy Birthday

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Scullys' Ranch  
Canada  
Tuesday, May 17  
10:00 a.m.

Dana sat in the family room looking at the photos taken at Mulder's wedding, there were several of her holding the baby. She could still remember the infant's scent of baby oil, powder, and formula. It made her more determined than ever to talk to Skinner about getting permission to use her own ova so she could have a child. Skinner had the clout required to intercede with various bureaucrats that she didn't.

She no longer cared if it was a girl, she'd be happy with a boy. There was only the question of the father. She couldn't ask Mulder, she didn't want to risk shattering their fragile peace.

"Hi, Dana, I found a real estate agent to list the ranch for us," Charlie said, sitting next to her.

"Are you or Bill going to fly to D.C. to start house hunting?"

"There's no need . . . Mom and Dad's house in Baltimore is available . . . and we still hold the title on it. Plus, it's close enough to D.C. that we can be there for you if you need us."

"Thanks, Charlie." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, May 17  
11:30 a.m.

Skinner and Mulder had returned from their walk by the lake an hour ago. They were in the kitchen preparing food for the barbecue this evening. The A.D. finished filling the last pie crust with apples and was in the process of lacing the dough strips over the top. He wiped his hand over his face leaving a white streak of flour.

Mulder sat on the other side of the counter drinking a cup of coffee and supervising him. "Walter, don't forget to sprinkle the cinnamon and sugar on top before you put it in the oven, and do the same for the leftover dough."

"Fox, . . . you don't have to keep pointing things out . . . wait until I actually forget something before reminding me," he huffed.

"Sorry, babe," the agent smiled and reached up to wipe the flour from Skinner's face.

"Hey, Mulder, do you want to taste the dressing for the potato salad before I pour it on?" Shinji asked with a pleased expression on his beautiful face. He walked over to the counter with the bowl of dressing.

"Sure, Shin," Mulder replied, dipping his finger in and licking the dressing from it. "Perfect. Are you sure you've never cooked before?"

"No, but it does help to have a photographic memory. I've already memorized part of Alex's 'Joys of Cooking' cookbook," the young Japanese immortal stated proudly.

"How are you doing, Rory?" Mulder inquired, glancing over at the Scotsman.

"I'm doing stupendously . . . this cooking business is easier than I thought it would be," the Scotsman drawled. He was filling a watermelon basket that he had carved and hollowed out with honeydew, cantaloupe, pineapple, grapes, kiwi, and watermelon.

"Rory, just wait until you actually have to use the stove," Mulder smirked. He walked over to the refrigerator, took out the leftover ham from Sunday's dinner, and placed it on the counter. Then he pulled out two types of bread, rye and pumpernickel, putting them on the lazy Susan on the round breakfast table. Out of the refrigerator he got mustard, horseradish, butter, and mayonnaise, and placed them on the table, too.

"Do you need any help, Fox?" Skinner offered after placing the pies in the oven.

"Yeah, do you want to carve the ham while I cut up the tomato and shred the lettuce?" Mulder started rifling through the refrigerator. "Did you remember to pick up some Swiss cheese on Saturday?" he asked.

"Yes, here." Skinner reached past him and behind a carton of milk pulling out a packet of pre-sliced Swiss cheese.

"Thanks."

Takeda placed the cellophane-covered bowl of potato salad into the refrigerator then went to help MacIver finish the fruit salad. When done, the older man carried it delicately over to the refrigerator.

"Blast! Mulder, there's no damn room in this refrigerator for my masterpiece," the Scottish sorcerer complained.

"I made room for it in the refrigerator in the butler's pantry," Mulder replied, setting the sliced tomato and shredded lettuce on the table.

"What did you do with the beer and ale that was in that fridge?" MacIver asked anxiously.

"I moved some of it up to the refrigerator in the game room. Don't worry, Rory, there's still plenty of beer left down here." Mulder grinned. Grabbing a bottle of ice tea, he sat at the table just as Skinner set the platter of ham down.

"Thank god," MacIver replied, walking out of the kitchen and into the pantry, he returned seconds later with an ale. "Nothing goes better with ham sandwiches than a good ale," he drawled as he sat next to Takeda and grabbed a couple of slices of pumpernickel.

Tony walked through the back door; smiling, he grabbed an ice tea then sat at the table to make a sandwich. "Walter, I picked up some more supplies at the hobby store in town for the doll houses," he said, smearing mustard onto a slice of rye.

"Did you pick up the electrical kits for them?" Skinner asked, sipping a beer.

"Yes, I also picked up some mock stained-glass supplies for Alex."

"Aren't you three getting a little bit carried away?" Mulder asked.

His lovers had started building dollhouses for their daughters a month ago and each of the houses had become more, and more elaborate as each man tried to out do the other. Tony had started building one last week after Shinji had agreed to allow them to adopt his daughters. He was building a French cottage house similar to the one Kim and he lived in. Skinner was building a large country farmhouse and Krycek a three-level Victorian.

"Nope. Fox, you should come out and help, it's fun and fulfilling work creating something beautiful," Skinner replied.

"I wouldn't know what to do . . . I'd probably screw it up," the agent sighed.

"Nonsense, I'll teach you," Skinner soothed. "Say, Tony, did Alex mention what he was going to do with the mock stained-glass?" Skinner inquired.

"He said if you should ask, not to tell you," Tony snickered.

"Do you think there will be any of the stained-glass paint left?" the A.D. asked sheepishly.

"Walter, there's enough there to paint a hundred dollhouse windows. Are you thinking of painting one for Hope's house?"

"I thought I'd ask Langly. If I'm going to out do my brother, I need someone who can paint. I just have to decide on a pattern. Are you sure you won't give me a clue about what Alex is painting?"

"I think you'd be better off asking Langly . . . Alex already talked him into painting it for him," Tony laughed. He never met two men so set on outdoing each other.

They finished the remainder of their lunch in companionable silence.

Mulder put the leftover ham back in the refrigerator. He would have Frohike show them how to make soup with it tomorrow. He smiled when he thought of how annoyed Skinner was going to be when he found out he hired Frohike to teach him how to cook.

Hope started shrieking loudly from the family room and Mulder rushed to pick her up. "It's okay, princess, daddy has you," he murmured, softly holding and swaying her.

When she didn't stop crying, Skinner came hurrying in. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, maybe we should call Doctor Carter," he replied as the baby continued to shriek loudly. Mulder gently rubbed her belly, feeling how hard and tight her tummy was. "Tell him her stomach feels hard and tight, and there's a slight rumble I can feel under my hand."

Mulder held her close and sat in a rocking chair, rubbing her back as she cried. Skinner knelt down next to them, lovingly brushing her cheek with his finger. She gazed at him through red puffy eyes as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears and mucus from her face. Hope turned her small face into her father's shoulder, crying hysterically, clutching his shirt with her small fingers.

"Fox, I'll go call the pediatrician," he said and hurriedly stood up, racing for the telephone.

Mulder held and rocked the baby as she continued crying, at times shrieking in pain. He was relieved when Skinner came back a few minutes later, carrying a small bottle and a dropper.

"The doctor says she must have gas, he told me to give her Mylicon. Luckily, I had purchased some after reading that baby book." The older man filled the dropper with the recommended dosage. "Fox, can you turn her around, I need to try to get her to swallow this."

Mulder positioned the screaming baby on his lap and watched as Skinner squirted the liquid into her mouth, blowing gently on her face. She stopped crying and swallowed half, but the other half dribbled out. "I'll give her a little bit more," Skinner sighed, refilling the dropper.

It took a while before the baby started to quiet down.

"Where did you learn that blowing on a baby's face will get her to swallow?" Mulder asked, while repositioning the baby on his lap.

"I remembered my sister doing that to one of my nieces when I was visiting one summer. It's strange what you'll remember when you need to," Skinner replied sadly.

"Do you want me to relieve you?" the older man asked standing up.

Mulder knew Skinner was looking forward to spending an hour after lunch working in his study. "No, I'll be fine with her for a while, but would you bring me an ice tea and the remote for the TV?"

Skinner came back a few minutes later handing him a glass of ice tea with a slice of lemon in it. "Here you are, Fox, call if you want me to take over for you," he said softly, kissing both of them.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, May 17  
7:30 p.m.

Mulder smiled over at Skinner, the older man was holding their little daughter, softly humming to her. The agent looked back at the ribs barbecuing on the grill, he brushed some more barbecue sauce on them and closed the lid looking around at all of their guests.

They had four tables set up on the lower patio. Tony, Kim, Shinji, Rory, Skinner, and Frohike sat at one. Skinner's two cousins Anton and Andrei sat with Alex, Byers, Langly, and Uncle Kostya at another. Yori, Lev, Father Joseph, and Timmy and Shane, two of the boys Yori and Lev wanted to adopt, sat at the third table. The final table was used for the buffet with the large fruit filled watermelon as a centerpiece.

Frohike excused himself and walked over to help Mulder. "How's it going?"

"Almost ready . . . can you bring over the plates? I'll put ribs on each plate and you can hand them out. They can serve themselves at the buffet table."

Frohike retrieved the stack of plates, setting them on the table by the large gas grill. Mulder used a knife to divide the racks of ribs into equal servings.

"Leave Skinner's, I'll fix his plate for him," Mulder said, looking affectionately over at his older lover who was holding their daughter nestled in his strong arms. Hope seemed to have quieted down and appeared to be sleeping.

Their guests started getting up and serving themselves at the buffet table. Yori assisted the two little boys, while Mulder heaped Skinner's plate full and placed it in front of him.

"Walter, try putting her in the bassinet . . . I think she'll sleep for a while."

"Thanks, Fox," he replied, gently placing the infant in the bassinet by his feet. He held his breath, letting it out only when she continued sleeping. The older man picked up a fork and started eating hungrily.

Mulder went back and filled his own plate and sat between Father Joseph and Lev.

"So, Mulder, how's being married to my bossy cousin working out?" Lev asked between bites.

"He's not that bossy, Lev, he just needs to feel in control. We've reached an understanding at just how much control is allowed," Mulder grinned, putting down his fork when the baby started shrieking loudly. "Excuse me," he said, getting up.

Skinner was already scooping up the infant, trying to soothe her.

"Walter, let me have the munchkin, you continue eating. I'll take her for a walk, maybe she'll quiet down." Mulder reached for the infant.

"Fox, that's not necessary, I can walk with her, go back to your meal," Skinner groused.

"Walter, please, I insist . . . you've been watching her the whole afternoon," Mulder murmured, taking the crying baby into his arms.

"Okay, I'll let you have her only until I'm finished eating, then I'm taking her back," he grumbled, watching as Mulder walked off with her.

Mulder walked away from the patio and down a garden path that led toward the woods. The sun was just beginning to set; the sky was a brilliant red. There was supposed to be a thunderstorm later this evening. He held Hope snugly in his arms and used a small amount of his healing powers to relieve her discomfort; he didn't want to cause himself to fall asleep by expending too much energy.

A pair of inhuman eyes followed Mulder's progress; the morph got excited as the one he was ordered to capture got closer, carrying the female infant he'd been ordered to kill. The morph sank back into the dense foliage waiting to strike, but he didn't expect the intoxicating scent of the immortal to be so arousing. He blew his own cover when he became uncontrollably sexually aroused, causing him to drop his shield as he became erect and hard with desire.

All four sorcerers and the two clairvoyants stopped eating and jumped out of their chairs, startling the others on the patio. Krycek was first up and raced toward Mulder's location with Skinner close on his heals, MacIver and Tony were only a few steps behind followed by Yori and Frohike.

The morph felt the four enraged sorcerers racing toward his concealed location and took off in the opposite direction, placing a new shield around himself as he ran.

"FOX!" Krycek cried, reaching him first. It had been less than a minute since they felt the morph's presence.

Mulder stared at them baffled. "What is it?"

"Tony, stay with Fox," Skinner ordered as Krycek, MacIver, and he raced into the foliage searching for the menacing alien presence they had all felt. The presence was still there but was fading fast as the morph quickly out distanced them.

The morph had a means of escape parked just outside the fence, which he quickly scaled. He jumped into the truck and raced off. He cursed his own foolishness, he knew how vital it was for him to remain undetected. Now the sorcerers were aware of his presence and could easily detect him in the future.

He cursed the careless Grays who engineered the virus; the sorcerer mutation had not been planned, it was an unexpected mistake brought on by some genetic makeup in the human's body. There were only supposed to be the Neanderthals, Ghouls, and a handful of Immortals. The Grays were even surprised at how many human males didn't mutate. On other planets the virus had mutated the whole population, leaving it ripe for their rule. On his planet only 15 percent of the population didn't mutate.

These sorcerers were a formidable enemy with powers far beyond what he was capable of, and he hadn't foreseen the arousal he would feel for the immortal.

The morph glanced through the rearview mirror as his truck raced down the deserted highway. He grinned. The Grays were furious when they found out about the female child conceived between their immortal and this new race of sorcerers.

The immortals had been meant for the mysterious alien overlord of the planet. They were to be used for breeding and procreating a new hybrid race. Eventually, the Neanderthals and ghouls would die out and the new race would take over the planet. Just like they were doing on his planet -- he was one.

The Grays did not have a foothold on this world like they did on his planet. His world was not as fortunate as the earth. There were still some of his people raging a useless resistance. He didn't know what they hoped to accomplish, they had no way to repopulate their race. He turned his thoughts back to Mulder, what would sex be like with the human immortal? Would he be able to breed with him like the overlord?

The humans were using an artificial way of producing offspring that his planet did not have; even if they had, the Grays would have destroyed the technology. He had been working with the Consortium, behind the backs of the Grays, to get his people the technology. Now it was useless, the Consortium was being hunted; he had nothing left but to follow the orders of the Grays if he ever wanted to return to his home world.

***

"He got away. Damn!" Skinner swore, returning to Mulder's side. Hope was screeching at the top of her lungs and Mulder was holding her protectively against his chest -- she had sensed his fear and anxiety.

"Who, Walter? What the hell's going on?" His eyes darted around nervously.

"There was an alien here . . . we all felt its presence. Fox, he wanted you," Skinner murmured sadly, hugging his lover and daughter.

"Shit! Walter, please, tell me that he was here to kill me and he wasn't sexually . . . " his voice trailed off at the confirming look on his lover's face. Mulder sighed, feeling physically ill.

Krycek came up to them, putting away his cell-phone. "The state police are going to put up roadblocks, I don't know what good it will do. We have no description of the alien or his mode of transportation." The young man wrapped his arms around his lover and his brother. "I'm sorry, Fox. After everything that has happened, we should have been more alert."

"Alex, please lay off the guilt trip . . . we all thought the aliens were gone, how were you to know to watch out for them?" Mulder groused, leaning his head against Krycek's, he was beginning to shake. This was all he needed after everything else . . . to be abducted by aliens, that would be the icing on the cake. "Walter, could you take Hope . . . I'm a bit too shaky to hold her."

"Sure, Fox," Skinner soothed, taking the crying infant.

Mulder leaned against Krycek, seeking comfort and security. "Let's return to the party, everybody's probably wondering where we've gone," he said, thankful when Krycek put his arm securely around his waist.

"Mulder, are you going to be all right?" Yori asked as they made their way back.

"I've been better . . . don't worry . . . I'll be fine." He was visibly trembling.

Yori and Frohike exchanged concerned looks as they trekked back to the patio. Once back, Skinner explained what had happened, minimizing it so he didn't scare the two little boys.

"Fox, let's go inside, I'll run you a hot, relaxing bath. Walter can take care of our guests and the mouse for a while," Krycek soothed.

"No, I don't want to leave Hope out here . . . I don't want her out of my sight. Besides, you don't need to treat me like I'm fragile, I can take care of myself!" Mulder admonished.

"I know you can, Fox, please, just humor me. And, don't worry about Hope, she's not in any danger, that thing wanted you not her. However, if it will ease your mind . . . we'll bring her in with us, she can sleep in the crib in our room tonight." He hugged Mulder and kissed him hard.

"Okay, Alex, if it will make you happy . . . I'll let you baby me, but only for one night," Mulder sighed, returning the embrace.

Krycek walked over and whispered to Skinner; letting him know where they were going, he took the crying baby from him.

Skinner put on a strong front for the benefit of their guests, but he really wanted to be inside to comfort his lover. He managed to salvage what was left of the party, being the perfect host. The guests settled into a nervous banter, speculating about how the alien managed to get onto the estate without being detected.

Upstairs, Mulder relieved Krycek of the crying infant. He placed her on her belly in the center of their king-sized bed and gently rubbed her back and she started to quiet down. The younger man went into the bathroom to start the bath.

Returning to the bedroom, Krycek asked, "How is she?"

"Sleeping. Hand me the blanket from the crib, she'll be okay on the bed." Mulder gently turned the baby onto her back and tucked the blanket around her. He glanced over at the French doors leading out onto their private veranda, his instincts told him to guard her closely; he didn't believe his lover's claim that she was safe. "On second thought, I don't want her out of my sight," he said. Picking the infant up he placed her in the small bassinet and carried her into the bathroom with him.

Placing the bassinet on the floor near the bathtub, Mulder walked into the closet and shrugged out of his clothing. He threw the soiled garments into the hamper. Krycek came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the agent's firm body.

"Fox, mind if I join you in the tub?" he asked softly.

"No, as long as we keep it down . . . I don't want to disturb the munchkin." He paused, considering how strange his life had become. "God, I'm a father," he groaned.

"Get used to it, lover, in three weeks there will be two babies in the household." Krycek shrugged out of his clothes and joined Mulder in the bathroom, he glanced warmly down at the sleeping infant. "How old does she have to be before we have to stop walking around naked in front of her?"

"I don't plan on hiding my body from her or Faith. I want our daughters to grow up in a loving and caring family, no shame, no guilt, and no embarrassment. We are not going to stop showing open affection for each other in front of them." Mulder stepped into the large bathtub waiting for Krycek to climb in beside him. He embraced him and kissed him deeply. "Of course, we aren't going to have sex in front of them," he quipped, sitting down in the warm, fragrant water.

"That's a relief, you had me worried there for a moment," Krycek teased, turning he laid back and relaxed against Mulder's chest.

"Mm, this is nice," the agent murmured, enfolding Krycek's warm body in his arms.

Krycek turned and captured Mulder's lips with his. Exploring the warm haven of his lover's mouth, he started to get aroused. Then the baby started bawling, interrupting them.

Mulder snickered against Krycek's mouth. "Looks like we're going to have to go without sex this bath, sorry. The water isn't hot . . ., can you snag the bassinet? Hope needs a bath, too."

Krycek leaned over and grabbed the bassinet, pulling it up against the bathtub. He pealed the clothes from the infant; lifting her up, he gently laid her on Mulder's chest. She stopped crying immediately as she was immersed up to her neck in the warm water. She nestled against her father's chest, cooing happily.

"Alex, get the baby wash," Mulder requested, rubbing the baby's back. He smiled as the bottle appeared in the younger man's hand, along with a soft washcloth.

"Mouse, don't get too used to this," Krycek grumbled, running a soft, soapy cloth over the baby's back and butt.

Mulder turned her around so Krycek could wash her front. "Don't listen to your Uncle Alex, princess, he's just being grouchy."

Hope smiled up at her uncle, kicking her feet excitedly. Krycek's heart melted under her adoring gaze. "Okay, you win, mouse," he murmured. Leaning down, he kissed her nose.

***

Two Weeks Later  
Viva Tower  
Thursday, June 3  
10:00 a.m.

Phil Boutotte and his fourteen-year-old son helped Dana Scully and her brothers move the last of her furniture into the apartment.

"Thanks, Phil. It's convenient that you're working security this evening at the clinic and were available to help me move in today," Dana said, smiling sweetly at the handsome agent.

"No problem, Dana. It's going to be good to have you back at the Bureau. Do you know when you're going to start?" he asked, leaning against the counter watching her unpack a box of dishes.

"Monday . . . I'm really looking forward to going back to work. I've been reassigned to the X-Files. However, it won't be the same working there now that Mulder's working for the VCU." She stacked the plates on the counter, looking sad for a moment.

"It would have been different even if Mulder was there, it has over forty agents working in it now," he murmured.

Phil's son came into the kitchen with Charlie's two boys. "Dad, I'm going to show Trevor and Randy the game room and pool area," Scott informed his father as the three teenagers headed toward the door.

"Don't be gone too long, remember we're taking Dana and her family out to lunch."

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll be back in an hour," the boy replied as he closed the door to the apartment.

***

Hoover Building  
Thursday, June 3  
5:40 p.m.

Skinner thought he'd never get done with the mountain of paperwork that had piled up during his month of paternity leave. It's been two days since he had been back at work and he finally hit the bottom of the pile.

Mulder had been overjoyed to get back; although, it was only for a week. Faith was scheduled to be born June 9 and his lover would be forced to take another month off. Skinner grinned at that, another month where Mulder was safely tucked away at home. He felt a twinge of guilt at wanting his lover home and safe, he knew how much Mulder wanted to return to work.

He glanced at his watch, he was running late. He was supposed to meet Mulder and Krycek down at the daycare to pick up Hope twenty minutes ago. He stood, grabbed his suit coat pulling it on as he made his way to the door. He jerked it open and startled Mulder who was in the process of knocking.

"Sorry . . . I'm ready to leave. Kim are you ready?" Skinner asked, glancing at his assistant as she pulled her purse from the bottom desk drawer.

"Yes, sir," she smiled, putting the purse strap over her shoulder.

Krycek stood by the outer door holding the infant. She was dressed in a lightweight sun dress and bonnet. He held the door open for Kimberly to step through, followed by Mulder. Skinner stopped in front of him, holding his arms out for his baby.

"How's she doing?" he asked, taking her and looking at her alert face.

"Yori said she's tolerating the attention she's been receiving at the daycare." Krycek informed him, following Skinner down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Walter, we need to stop at the dry cleaners, then at your cousin's restaurant. I ordered some Russian takeout for dinner tonight," Mulder said, holding the elevator door open for Skinner and Krycek.

"I hope you ordered extra; I'm starving, I worked through lunch," Skinner licked his lips, stepping into the back of the elevator.

"We can order more when we get there, but you know your cousin, he probably already added some new entree he wants to test out on us." Mulder glanced over at Krycek with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Do you need anything Kim? We could stop at the store on our way home," Skinner asked, stepping out of the elevator in the parking garage, looking around at all the empty spaces.

"No, Walter, Mulder placed an order for me with Lev." Kimberly smiled at Mulder as he opened the car door for her. Krycek walked around to the other side and climbed in, he took Hope from Skinner and fastened her in the infant seat. Skinner started the truck, pulling out of the lot.

Thirty minutes later, after stopping at the dry cleaners, he pulled his truck into the full parking lot of his cousin's restaurant. "That's strange, I wouldn't have thought they'd be this busy, so early on a Thursday." He parked in the ten minute parking space the restaurant provided for its takeout customers.

"Walter, you know most people have taken the whole Memorial Day week off," Mulder stated, opening his door and climbing out.

'Yeah, you're right. We're down to a skeleton crew at the bureau this week." Skinner waited for Krycek to pass Hope to him, but Mulder stepped forward and took her away from him.

"I'll take her." He grinned. "This way your relatives won't be able to hug and kiss me."

They held back allowing Skinner to enter the restaurant first.

"SURPRISE!" Rang out in the packed restaurant as Skinner stood in the doorway shocked. There was a large banner reading 'Happy 47th Birthday Walter Skinner!'

He blushed, bright red, turning back to his lover and brother. "I'll get even with both of you for this," he snarled under his breath.

"It was his idea," they said in unison pointing at the other.

His cousins rushed over hugging and kissing him. Anton turned toward Mulder and kissed the baby then planted a big wet one on his cousin's husband's lips. Lev, Yori, and Andrei followed suit. Mulder backed away when some of his fellow agents attempted to kiss him, too.

Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's slim waist. "Well, I guess the baby didn't offer much protection, maybe you should hide behind me or Walter next time," he snickered.

"Hey, Mulder, we're having a carnival to raise money for the orphanage. Why don't you volunteer to man the kissing booth, we'd make a killing," Frohike leered.

"Yeah, think of the poor children," Langly agreed, straight faced.

"Mulder, it is a very good idea, we would make lots of money. The building needs repairing and several of the children need operations," Yori added seriously, not picking up on the fun the gunmen were having at Mulder's expense.

Father Joseph was listening to their conversation and saw the profit potential of having the beautiful immortal manning a kissing booth. "Mr. Mulder, think of the orphans, we could easily charge $25.00 a kiss."

Mulder shot a glare over at Frohike who was doubled over laughing hysterically. He turned to the priest. "Father Joseph, it wouldn't be safe for me to be at your carnival; otherwise, I'd love to do anything to help the orphans."

"Don't worry, Mulder. Vinny, Phil, Ron, and myself will provide security for you," Jack Sullivan smiled innocently at him.

Skinner who was looking for a way to get even with his lover added, "No need, Agent Sullivan. Mr. MacIver, Agent Krycek, and myself will provide the security for Agent Mulder," he smiled at their stunned expressions.

"WHAT?" Mulder squeaked.

"It's for charity, Fox. Of course we'll have rules, no n'thrals, no French kissing, and no longer than say 30 seconds," Skinner added.

"Ah, couldn't we charge extra for French kissing?" MacIver smirked, walking up with Takeda who kicked him in the shin to shut him up. He didn't appreciate seeing a fellow immortal being ganged up on. "Ouch! What was that for, Shinji?"

"If you don't want to sleep on the sofa tonight, I suggest you mind your own business!" Shinji snapped.

Mulder smiled at him. "Thanks, Shin, I might be sleeping on the sofa in my home office for the next few nights."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Krycek blurted out.

"Yeah, that's the whole point." Mulder glared at him. Pulling away, he stormed across the room to sit at a small table with Hope.

"Oops, I think we've bruised his ego . . . I better go apologize," Skinner sighed, walking over to his angry lover. He knelt down next to him. "Fox, I'm sorry, I was only trying to get back at you for this party. Sometimes I forget how hard your mutation has been for you, my behavior really was immature . . . please, forgive me?"

"Okay, Walter, since it's your birthday and you did have every right to try to get even with me, I'll over look it this time as long as you try to enjoy yourself tonight. I knew how much you were going to hate having a surprise party. I swear, I did try to talk your cousins out of it, but you know how impossible that is."

"I'll try, Fox." He leaned over and kissed his lover. "So, which one of them suggested it?" Skinner asked, looking menacingly over at his Russian cousins.

"Lev . . . I think he's still ticked at you over Yori," Mulder informed him as Frohike and Langly came strolling up.

"Mulder, we want to apologize for the group. We were only trying to have some innocent fun at your expense . . . I guess we just got carried away," Langly said.

"Yeah, Mulder, we've forgotten how sensitive and delicate you've been lately," Frohike fumed, hurt that his best friend couldn't take a joke.

"Fuck off, Frohike, you'd never understand."

"You're right, I don't. Maybe later you can explain it to me," the little man snapped. "But, I don't want to ruin Walter's party, so let's give it a rest for now."

"Okay, we'll save it for later," Mulder sighed. He met Krycek's eyes from across the room; his heart was torn by the deep hurt he saw in their emerald depths. "Walter, can you take Hope for a while?"

Skinner took the baby and glanced around the crowded restaurant, everyone was joking, drinking, and having a good time, with the possible exception of them. He decided to make an effort to enjoy himself and strolled over toward a large table to join Kimberly and Tony.

"Happy birthday, sir!" Agent Andrew Nelson exclaimed waylaying him.

"Ah, thank you, Agent Nelson." Skinner looked at the young man blocking his way and tried to be cordial. "Are you having a nice time, Agent?"

"Yes, thank you, sir," he beamed up at him. "Your daughter is almost twice the size as she was the I last time I saw her. She's extremely pretty; you must be very proud of her."

"Yes . . . I am. Although, it's been pointed out that she resembles Agent Mulder's other lover," Skinner replied solemnly, smirking inwardly, because only a few close friends knew that Alex Krycek was his half brother. He enjoyed the shocked expression on the young lab technician's face as he glanced from the baby across the room to Krycek and Mulder.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry. You are truly a saint to raise another man's child," the agent gushed.

"Agent Nelson, she is my daughter . . . you're not suggesting that she isn't?"

"But . . . you just said . . . no . . . I'm not, forgive me, sir," he sputtered, confused.

"Enjoy the party, Agent," Skinner said. Stepping pass him, he walked over and sat with Tony and Kimberly.

"So, have you and Mulder made up?" Kimberly asked, happily taking the baby.

"Yes, it was a really stupid thing for me to do to him," Skinner sighed, glancing over at Mulder to see him and Krycek sharing a deep, passionate kiss. All the other guests were also watching them getting turned on. "Damn, I wish Fox would show some common sense."

Across the room, the two lovers broke off the kiss. Krycek murmured into Mulder's ear. "I don't think we should continue this here, it looks like the natives are getting restless."

"Then you forgive me for overreacting?"

"Fox, there really is nothing for me to forgive. You were right to be pissed off at me . . . I should have said something in your defense," he replied, not meeting Mulder's eyes.

Mulder sensed there was a deeper problem here. "Alex, what's wrong? You've been withdrawn lately . . . is it something I've done?"

"No, Fox, it's me. I ran into an old acquaintance from the UN last week. We both handled undercover assignments together; he's still working as a spy. He thought that I had become soft . . . that I was too domesticated." Krycek shuffled his feet nervously.

"What's the real problem? That this man has that opinion of you, or that you think it of yourself?" Mulder took Krycek's hand and led him to a quiet corner.

"Fox, I don't know. I don't want to think of myself as becoming soft or weak, but after that alien nearly attacked you in our own backyard . . . " Krycek sighed.

"Ha, tell me about it." Mulder shook his head in amusement. "You have no idea how it really feels to be defenseless and dependent on others," he sighed. "Alex, don't you like the life you have with me? Do you want to go back and work as a spy for the UN?"

"Fox, I love my life with you . . . I'm really looking forward to next week . . . when our daughter's born. It's just that I feel like I'm becoming soft . . . I'm losing the hard survival edge I've honed over the years."

"We could install some boxing equipment in the gym, maybe an outdoor obstacle course and a shooting range. It would help both of us keep in better shape. Besides, I could use the target practice now that I'm not able to make it to the FBI shooting range on a normal basis," Mulder suggested.

"That would help . . . a lot," he grinned, hugging the agent. "Thanks for understanding, Fox."

Mulder snickered, "The next fight Walter, you, or me have we could resolve it in the gym."

"Fox, I don't think that's a very good idea . . . Walter out weighs us by at least forty pounds and it's all muscle. We'd only end up adding to his ego and having him think he's our lord and master," Krycek snorted.

"Oh, that brings up a real problem. Walter's been getting pretty tight with the money ever since I mentioned wanting more children. Plus, he spent a small fortune installing additional security devices around the estate after that incident with the alien. I don't dare say anything; if I did, he'd insist I get involved with paying the bills."

"I know what you mean, Fox. I don't mind helping with the investments, but I draw the line at bill paying. So how do you suggest we get him to open up his wallet without getting roped into paying the bills with him?"

Mulder glanced over at Skinner as a nasty idea came to him. "Let's join Lord Walter," Mulder grinned wickedly.

Skinner looked up at them as they approached. He was contentedly sipping on a cold beer and munching on caviar. Mulder snatched the cracker out of the older man's hand and ate it, then grabbed and guzzled his beer.

"Fox, you can get your own beer and food, you don't have to steal mine," Skinner complained.

"That's okay, I like stealing your food," he replied and rubbed Skinner's firm stomach. "Besides, you're starting to get flabby."

"Fox! I'm in tiptop shape . . . there's not an ounce of flab on me," he grumbled.

"Walter, it's all right, I sort of like your love handles. They give me something to hold onto when we . . ." Mulder noticed Kimberly sitting at the table holding Hope. "Oops, never mind," he grinned sweetly.

"You've never held onto me there," he barked, exasperated.

"Walter, if a little flab bothers you so much, we could install some additional equipment in our gym." He walked around the table and sat next to Tony and Frohike.

"Yeah, Walter, I could help you work the flab off with the right equipment," Krycek offered with a serious expression, trying desperately not to laugh as he squeezed in between Skinner and Kimberly.

"I am not flabby!"

Frohike glanced up from his over-flowing plate. "You really should exercise more, a man of your years should be more careful and avoid adding those extra pounds. Of course, some of us just have the right metabolisms and can eat whatever we want without gaining weight." He added, while stuffing his face.

"Oh great, that's all I need is exercise and diet advise from you." Skinner glanced over at his lover who had a satisfied grin on his face. "Brat! Wait till we get home, Fox, I'll show you just how fit this old man is!"

"Oh god, Walter, can I get that in writing?" Mulder snickered merrily.

Krycek stood up. "C'mon, Fox, let's go through the buffet line. Walter, would you like us to bring you back anything?" he asked sweetly.

Skinner glared at him. "Yeah, have the bar send me over a double Scotch."

Mulder frowned and walked over; leaning down, he kissed the older man thoroughly. "Don't get drunk . . . I'm looking forward to you showing me what great shape you're in."

An hour later Krycek escorted Mulder to the washroom; they stopped in the doorway. Skinner was in the room admiring his image in the mirror, he held his suit coat open and turned sideways, studying his physique -- he startled when he saw them.

"Not that I believe that I'm out of shape, but we can look into getting some more equipment for the gym. Is there anything else you think we need?" the A.D. asked gruffly.

Mulder walked over and hugged him, kissing his lips. "Alex and I will make a list and get back to you." The agent grinned, satisfied. "And, Walter, you are in perfect shape," he replied. Stepping over to the urinal, he unzipped his pants.

"I know . . . I wasn't fooled for an instant by the routine the two of you put on," the older man stated. Coming up behind him, he waited as his lover emptied his bladder.

Krycek stood at the other urinal. "I don't know, Walter, from the shade of red you turned I believe we had you hook, line, and sinker," he smirked, zipping up his pants and going to the sink to wash his hands.

"I think it's time to open the presents," Mulder replied quickly as he attempted to stop any further discussion on the subject, he joined Krycek at the sink.

"I hope you both were tasteful in buying me presents --something an A.D. can open in front of a room full of agents." Skinner gazed sternly at the two younger men.

"Walter, I really think you should be more concerned about what Frohike and your cousin Lev bought you," Mulder smirked, walking out of the restroom.

They walked over and sat at the guest-of-honor table that was piled high with tastefully wrapped presents. The other guests started gathering around the table to watch. Skinner reached for the first gift -- it was from the agents in violent crimes. He shook the box and it made a clanging sound. Unwrapping it, he opened the lid and pulled out two sets of fur-lined handcuffs.

Skinner groaned and handed the box to Mulder, the agent lifted one of the handcuffs out of the box. "Walter, not even in your wildest fantasies," he quipped, dropping it disdainfully back in the box.

"Fox, my fantasies about you don't usually involve restraints, they're more along the line of chocolate sauce and strawberries," he quipped back, picking up another box.

He looked at the card, it was from his lover and he shot Mulder a warning look before opening the package. Skinner closed the lid quickly before anyone else could see what it contained.

"Hey, Walter, let the rest of us see!" Frohike exclaimed, although, he already knew what was in the box from scanning Skinner's thoughts.

"It's too personal . . . I'm positive Fox meant to give me this at home and just grabbed the wrong package. Isn't that right, Fox?" Skinner glared over at his lover.

"Oh, did I bring that package? I thought I grabbed the one with the silk, dress shirt." He chuckled, then leaned over and whispered in Skinner's ear. "You are going to wear them for me, aren't you?" He breathed huskily.

"Yes, Fox," Skinner replied, softly kissing him.

Skinner reached for another package -- it was from his cousin Lev and Yori. It felt like a book, he ripped the paper off, 'Equality in the Bedroom by Dr. Marvin Night'. He groaned.

Krycek snickered, taking the book from Skinner and flipping through it. The A.D. grabbed another present, looking with contempt at the remaining pile. He frowned; this one was from Frohike and it was very heavy. Visions of bondage equipment sprang into Skinner's mind as he cautiously opened the box and revealed a tasteful selection of cookbooks by Lee Bailey.

"Thank you, Melvin, this was very thoughtful of you," he replied sincerely, glancing through one of the books.

Skinner had been piqued at first when he found out that Mulder had hired the little man to teach him how to cook. But after two weeks of cooking lessons, the A.D. was happy with his lover's selection. Frohike was a very good teacher; he made learning to cook actually fun and enjoyable.

Mulder, Byers, and Langly all looked at the little man with surprised expressions. The agent reached over and passed another present over to his lover. It was from MacIver and Takeda, he peeled off the paper to reveal a cellophane-wrapped basket. The ribbon attaching the cellophane had several brightly colored cock rings dangling from it. Through the plastic, he could see tubes of flavored lubricants, a large butt plug, and scented massage oils. He blushed. "I'll open this at home, ah . . . thanks."

Before he could open another present, his cell-phone rang. "Excuse me, gentlemen," he said, pulling out the phone. "Skinner," he barked.

"Walter, there's been an attack at the Procreation Center. One agent is dead and Agents Mulder and Krycek's daughter has been injured," the Director informed him evenly.

"Sir, what happened? Do you have any details?" Everyone in the restaurant quieted at the tone of shock and anxiety in the A.D.'s voice.

"Only that it was a morph; Agent Boutotte was able to drive him off, but not before the morph had critically damaged the growth cylinder containing Mulder and Krycek's daughter . . . Agent Boutotte was killed in the attack."

"Is she . . . " his voice caught.

"The doctors are removing her from the cylinder, they don't know how much damage was done, but she was still alive at the time I received the call. I think you should get Agents Mulder and Krycek to the Procreation Center immediately."

Krycek recovered from his shock and jumped out of his chair, he had been telepathically following his brother's conversation with the Director. He grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him quickly to his feet. "C'mon, we need to get to the Center . . . I'll explain in the truck," he murmured, close to tears.

Skinner watched them race out of the restaurant, he hurriedly wrapped up his call with the Director as his mind was planning his next course of action. He knew he couldn't take Hope to the Procreation Center. He didn't want to chance exposing her to any contaminants left behind by the morph. She needed to be protected, MacIver and Tony would be more than able to guard her -- still he hated to leave her.

Krycek climbed into driver's seat. Starting the truck, he squealed out of the parking lot.

Mulder looked over at him. "What happened, Alex? Is our baby okay?"

"Fox, a morph broke into the center and tried to kill her. The doctors are removing her from the growth cylinder -- that's all I know. We'll find out more when we get there . . . DAMN!" He angrily pounded the steering wheel as he sped through a red light.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 15  
Houseguest

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Procreation Center  
Washington, D.C.  
Thursday, June 3  
8:40 p.m.

The streets were blocked off around the clinic as Krycek steered Skinner's truck pass another checkpoint. The manhunt for the morph had spread citywide and into the surrounding suburbs. The officer waved them through with a sympathetic look in his eyes after he recognized Agent Mulder.

"She's going to be all right, Alex. You know I can heal her when we get there . . . don't worry." Mulder rested his hand on his lover's thigh.

"You can't heal her if she's already dead," he said with tears running down his cheeks as they squealed to a stop. They were still several blocks from the center, but they couldn't get any closer because squad cars and military vehicles surrounded the place. A helicopter roared by overhead as they jumped out of the truck. Krycek raced after Mulder toward the center, passing agents, police detectives, and military personnel working frantically.

Once inside, Doctor Jackson met them in the hallway outside of the surgery. "Thank god, you're here! Doctor Pendrell and Doctor Harris are in surgery with her. Please take a seat, I'll let them know you've arrived."

"Doctor, wait. How is she?" Krycek asked frantically.

"I'll have to let Doctor Pendrell explain her condition to you, Agent Krycek," he replied sadly, stepping into the surgery and closing the door.

Several long stressed filled minutes passed before the door opened and Sam Harris stepped out. "Mulder, we need you . . . we can do nothing to save her life," he admitted, leading them into the small operating room.

Harris had spent the last several minutes arguing with his colleagues who had been unaware of the immortal's healing skills. It was decided early on to keep the immortals' healing ability a secret so it wouldn't add to the burden they already carried. The two younger doctors watched doubtfully as Mulder walked into the room.

Krycek and Mulder gasped upon seeing their infant daughter. Her tiny nude body was lying submersed in ice water; there was a red rash and scarring completely covering her face and body. Her eyes were swollen shut and there was a plastic bubble covering her head feeding her oxygen.

Mulder rushed over to her, looking with anguish at Doctors Jackson and Pendrell who stepped out of his way. "Alex, I'm going to need you," he replied hastily, looking at his shocked lover.

Krycek recovered and rushed over to his side. "What do you need, Fox?" he asked.

"A chair for one thing and for you to take the baby from me when I lose consciousness," he replied. He took a deep breath and gathered the energy that was in the air around him, then he picked up Faith's ice cold body. Mulder felt an immediate charge of electricity course through him upon touching her. He sat in the wheelchair that appeared from thin air behind him and concentrated on her. Feeling her weak heart beat, he started healing her from the inside out.

The doctors gathered around them, awed by the golden glow that formed around both bodies. Krycek knelt beside Mulder's chair placing one hand on the agent's thigh and the other on his daughter. He felt the energy tingle under his hands and stared with fascination as the scars and rash started disappearing from the infant's body.

Krycek's cell-phone chirped, interrupting his focus. He answered it, annoyed. "Krycek!"

He smiled sadly at the sound of Skinner's concerned voice. "Alex, how is she?"

"Walter, Fox is healing her now . . . she should be fine," he sniffed, watching as more scars vanished from the infant's body. "He, on the other hand, will probably sleep for days."

"Thank god! I'm sending Agents Sullivan and Pipino to drive you back to the estate. And, Alex, I'm anxious to meet my niece," he replied huskily, disconnecting the call.

Krycek smiled at the deep emotions he heard in his surly brother's voice. Skinner had a warm side that he didn't allow too many people to see. The younger man felt privileged to have made it pass the older man's shields.

It seemed as if time moved in slow motion around them. As the infant in his lover's arms healed, becoming serenely beautiful, all outward signs of injury vanished. The glow faded. Krycek eased Faith out of Mulder's arms as his lover slowly lost consciousness.

Doctor Harris rushed to the agent's side, keeping him from falling out of the wheelchair and did a quick examination of him.

"Agent Krycek, if you would place the infant on the examination table, I'll give her a complete checkup," Pendrell ordered as he snapped on a clean pair of plastic gloves.

The infant was crying loudly as the young doctor poked and probed her. Krycek looked on anxiously, keeping one hand on his daughter at all times, not wanting to sever contact with her.

"She's seems to be in perfect health, her lungs sound clear and her heartbeat is normal. As a precaution we'll want to keep her for observation for the next twenty-four hours." Pendrell wrapped her in a blanket and handed the crying infant back to her father.

"No, she's leaving with us," Krycek stated firmly. The look of menace in his emerald eyes had the young doctor backing down.

Doctor Jackson left the room, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of formula that he handed to Krycek. "Would you like to feed your daughter, Agent Krycek?"

Krycek beamed with happiness, accepting the bottle from the doctor. He cradled the infant lovingly in his arms and moved over to where Mulder sat slumped in the wheelchair, sleeping. The younger man knelt beside the wheelchair, smiling softly at his lover's serene face. "You did it, Fox, thank you," he murmured; leaning over, he kissed Mulder softly on the lips.

He sat on the floor and fed his daughter the bottle, watching joyously as her little mouth clamped onto the nipple and sucked it greedily.

"Verochika, this is one birthday, that we'll never forget," he murmured.

Doctor Pendrell brought another chair for him to sit on while they waited for their lift home.

***

Danko's Continental Restaurant  
Washington, D.C.  
Thursday, June 3  
9:00 p.m.

Skinner decided that for his daughter's safety he could not leave her, even in the care of Tony and Rory, to go to the center. He had explained to the party guests what had transpired at the center, including the unfortunate death of Agent Boutotte. He was meeting Agent Underwood at Viva Tower. The A.D. was going to have to break the news to Scott Boutotte. Ronald Underwood had volunteered to stay with the boy until arrangements could be made for his care. This was the hardest part of the Skinner's job, made even harder by the fact that he was breaking the news of an agent's death to a mere child.

He rode over to Viva Tower with Tony and Kimberly; the couple had installed two infant car seats in their van for their future daughters. Skinner placed Hope in one of the car seats and squeezed in the back next to her. He had not let her out of his sight since receiving the call from the Director. The A.D. had decided against allowing anyone else to take care of her, even for a few minutes.

If he ever laid eyes on that morph the EPA would have to use bulldozers to clean-up all of the toxic green blood that would be spread over a mile from its exploding body. Maybe he'd form an airtight bubble around the alien before blowing it up and save the taxpayers some money.

"Walter, I would definitely go with the airtight bubble, but instead of blowing it up, I recommend a slow fire," Tony suggested, glancing back at him through the rearview mirror.

"A slow fire . . . good suggestion, Tony," Skinner grinned evilly.

They met Ronald Underwood in the lobby. Kimberly carried the baby as they rode the elevator up to Skinner's former floor, Agent Boutotte had been his next door neighbor. The A.D. had gotten to know Scott fairly well over the months they lived next to each other.

Skinner rapped softly on the door and was surprised when Dana Scully answered it. She was just as surprised. "Sir?"

"Scully, what are you doing here? Where's Scott?"

"I live down the hall, now. I'm here making dinner for Scott while his father is working at the Cente . . . has something happened to Phil?" she gasped, reading the sad expressions on everyone's faces.

"He's dead, Scully. Is Scott here?" Skinner sighed.

"He's in his room listening to music . . . I'll get him," her voice caught.

Kimberly and Tony elected to wait out in the hallway with the baby as Skinner and Underwood stepped into the apartment. Scully came back a few minutes later with Scott.

"Mr. Skinner, it's about dad, isn't it?" the teen blurted out, he was near tears.

"Scott, your father gave his life in the line of duty tonight. He is a hero and will be always remembered as such," Skinner murmured softly.

"Did . . . did he die protecting the baby girls?" Scott stammered with tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes . . . they're all alive tonight because of his bravery. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Scott. Agent Underwood has offered to stay with you until your relatives can be contacted."

"I don't need a babysitter, sir. Agent Scully can check in on me," the teenager protested.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but you're too young to be left by yourself. It's either Agent Underwood or a group home until your relatives are contacted," Skinner interjected sadly.

"Some choice. Okay, I'll choose Ron, but he sleeps on the couch . . . not in my dad's bedroom," he sobbed. Turning, he ran back to his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Sir, what happened at the Center? Are the female babies really okay?" Scully asked, hiding the grief she felt.

"It was a morph. Agent Boutotte died of the retrovirus . . . they couldn't get to him in time. Faith was exposed when the glass on her growth cylinder was broken . . . but the fluids leaked out slowly and the doctors were able to get to her in time. However, she was in critical condition . . . Fox healed her when he arrived at the clinic. Takeda's two daughters were not affected -- the seal on their cylinders remained intact."

"How's Mulder doing?" Scully knew how much this child meant to him. The thought that he nearly lost her would be devastating to her former partner.

"Fox is currently suffering from the side-effects of the healing, but I'm hopeful that when he wakes up and realizes that Faith is alive and healthy, he'll be happy," Skinner replied doubtfully, knowing how much his lover borrowed guilt. "Speaking of which, I have to get home to him and Alex . . . I'll see you at work on Monday, Agent Scully," he hastened, quickly leaving the apartment.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, June 3  
11:40 p.m.

Skinner carried Hope upstairs to his brother's bedroom. He entered quietly. "Hi. Hope wanted to meet her new sister and cousin," he murmured softly, smiling at his younger brother, who sat cross-legged on the bed feeding Faith a bottle.

Krycek was wearing only white cotton briefs. Mulder lay buried underneath the covers sleeping soundly.

"That's so weird to think that they're both sisters and cousins," Krycek wondered, smiling back at his brother.

Skinner walked around the bed and sat next to him. "She's beautiful, Alex."

The younger man beamed proudly. "She is, isn't she? I think she looks like Fox. She's been so well behaved," he replied. Setting the bottle aside, he turned her on her stomach to burp her, rubbing her back softly.

Skinner gently laid Hope on the bed, she was wide awake, kicking her feet, and trying to roll over. "Keep trying, angel, you'll figure it out," he teased.

Skinner watched Krycek clean up the small amount of formula the infant burped up. The older man held out his hands for his niece and Krycek placed her in them, he watched contentedly as Skinner cooed and fussed over her.

"Alex, how did we get so lucky?" He smiled as the infant clutched his finger.

"What do you mean?" The younger man reached for Hope, helping her roll over on her stomach. The baby cooed happily, lifting her head for the first time on her own.

"Two beautiful daughters, a gorgeous, intelligent lover, a lot of close friends, and a beautiful home."

"Do you think it was luck? It seemed like a lot of hard work to me," Krycek said, recalling all the circumstances that led them to this point in their lives.

"We're lucky we didn't kill each other and that Fox stayed with us after everything that happened."

"Okay, maybe we were lucky." Krycek took Faith back from Skinner; she had fallen asleep. He carried her over to the crib and placed her inside. "There's enough room in the crib for Hope if you'd like to sleep up here tonight, Walter."

The older man smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I really wanted to be with you and Fox at the Center this evening . . . you can't begin to know how worried I was." He lifted Hope off the bed and placed her next to Faith in the crib. She turned her head and stared at her sleeping sister curiously. "Be good, she's smaller than you, angel. Alex, are you sure it's a good idea to have them in the same crib together?"

"Yes." He paused considering. "Are Hope's nails clipped?" he asked. Looking down at her, he checked her fingernails and toenails, satisfied. There was enough room between them and neither baby could roll over yet.

Skinner walked over to a chair and stripped out of his suit, neatly draping it over the chair. He left on his white cotton briefs and climbed in on the right side of the bed, shifting Mulder's sleeping body toward the center.

Krycek shut off the lights and climbed in on the opposite side. Turning on his side, he draped an arm across the agent's waist, brushing up against Skinner's arm that was also draped across their lover's middle. He snuggled in closer, throwing a leg over Mulder's. "You know, Fox is going to wake up hot and sweaty with both of our bodies wrapped around him."

"Well then we'll just have to give him a shower to cool him off," Skinner sighed contentedly. He listened to his daughter's cooing coming from the crib and fell to sleep with her happy sounds in his ears.

***

Mulder opened his eyes aware of a heavy body wrapped around his right side. There was a soft light coming from the opposite side of the room, he raised his head and saw Krycek sitting in a rocker feeding Hope. He eased himself out from under Skinner's heavy frame and climbed out of bed.

Krycek smiled at him as he walked over to look in the crib and stared down at his new daughter's peacefully sleeping face. "I was worried there for a second," he replied huskily. Going over to Krycek, he leaned down and kissed him.

"She's perfect, Fox. Doctor Pendrell gave her a complete physical after you healed her. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. Doctor Carter is stopping by today to have a look at her, too." He put the bottle down and turned Hope over his shoulder to burp her. "I thought you would have slept longer after healing her."

"I think because of her small size I didn't use too much energy," he murmured tiredly.

Skinner stirred in bed and looked blurry-eyed over at his lover's nude body. "Fox, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine, Walter. I'm just a little light headed and still tired." He yawned, climbed back into bed and snuggled into the older man's arms. He rested his head on Skinner's chest and the older man combed his fingers through Mulder's silky hair.

"Walter, how did Scott take the news?" Mulder asked. He had been shocked when Krycek told him of Agent Boutotte's death, he knew Skinner would have to deliver the news to his son.

"As well as could be expected," Skinner sighed. "Scully was at his apartment when we arrived. I wasn't aware they were seeing each other."

"Yeah, Phil and Scott went to Canada for a week to visit them at their ranch. Phil is the one who encouraged her to get her job back in the FBI and found her the apartment at Viva Tower." Mulder glanced up at Skinner. "I think Phil was in love with her, but I don't know how Dana felt about him."

"Damn, I didn't know," the older man blurted out.

"Would it have made a difference if you had?"

"Yes, I would have broken the news to her more tactfully."

"Scully prefers the direct approach . . . she doesn't like being coddled. I'll call her today and see how she's doing. Do you mind if I invite her and her family over for dinner Saturday?"

"No, Fox, whatever you want is fine by me. Would you like me to cook? Melvin is suppose to come over . . . I still have two weeks left of cooking lessons." He looked up as Krycek climbed back into bed.

Mulder smiled against Skinner's chest. "You're getting really good, that would be nice of you. Do you think you could make something out of one of the new cookbooks Frohike gave you?" Mulder hinted.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the Gilligan's Island Cookbook he's been teaching me to cook from?" Skinner smirked.

Krycek moaned. "Yes, we've already been forced to eat every single goddamn coconut cream pie recipe in that blasted book."

One of the babies started crying from the crib.

"My turn," Mulder murmured. He eased off Skinner's body and climbed out of bed.

The agent looked down at Hope, she was smiling up at him and next to her Faith was crying. He felt her diaper first, before determining that she was hungry. He scooped her up in his arms, looking over at the two men closely watching him.

"Walter, please, get me a bottle," he ordered. Holding out his hand, he smiled when a heated bottle appeared in it. Mulder climbed over Krycek and back into the center of the bed. He sat up against the headboard with the small infant cradled possessively in his arms, feeding her the bottle.

Skinner climbed out of bed and retrieved Hope; she had started crying when she was left all alone. He climbed back into bed with her, and she smiled brightly at him.

Krycek yawned, scooted under the covers, and fell to sleep. Mulder looked down affectionately at him, then glanced over at Skinner who was lying on his back with the baby playing on his chest. He wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky. A sad shadow passed briefly over his eyes as his thoughts touched on another subject.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, June 4th  
7:10 a.m.

"What's wrong, Shin?" MacIver asked, gently rubbing the younger man's back and holding him close.

"They could have been killed, Rory. Why would anyone want to kill them? Am I making a mistake agreeing to have more daughters? What if their lives are endangered, too?" he sobbed sadly, burying his face against the older man's shoulder.

MacIver felt the wetness of tears on his skin. "Shin, you're doing the right thing! I didn't think so before, but I do now. Don't you see? The aliens are afraid of your daughters . . . that's a good thing, not bad," he soothed, kissing the top of his young lover's head.

"But, is it right to bring them into a world where their lives will be in constant danger?"

"Yes! Now that the world knows the threat exists, it will take steps to protect them. Shin, they're this planet's future, nothing will be allowed to happen to them."

"God, I hope you're right," Takeda murmured sadly. Turning on his back, he stared up at the ceiling.

MacIver bent over him, kissing him tenderly. "I'm always right, you should know that by now. C'mon, love, let's go and have breakfast. If we're lucky, Mulder's cooking."

"What happened to the two weeks of cooking lessons we both had?" Takeda asked, climbing out of bed.

"That's only for emergencies, love. You know, if there's no one else around to cook then we have to," he smiled.

"Rory, I don't think that's how it's suppose to work. Besides, I enjoy cooking." Takeda pulled on a pair of cutoffs and a T-shirt.

"Good, then you can cook me up some eggs and bacon." The Scotsman smiled, holding the door open for him.

The young immortal pushed him up against the doorframe and wrapped his arms around MacIver's neck, kissing him hard and possessively. "I'd love to cook for you, old man. After all, I need to keep up your strength," he purred, fondling his lover through his pants.

"Then you better feed me often, love, because you're insatiable," MacIver drawled happily.

They entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon frying. Skinner sat at the counter sipping a cup of coffee; his suit coat was draped over the back of the chair. Mulder was dressed in soft sweatpants and a T-shirt. He stood at the range, making breakfast for the older man.

Takeda smiled at Krycek, the triple agent sat at the breakfast table with two bassinets in front of him. He was feeding the newest member of the family.

Mulder turned to them after placing a plate brimming with food in front of the A.D. "Good morning, Rory, Shin. I'm making omelets, sit down and I'll make you each one," he smiled happily.

"Thank you, Mulder, you are a saint," MacIver grinned and sat next to Skinner.

"Do you need any help?" Takeda asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Sure, can you put more bread in the toaster." Mulder poured more eggs into the omelet pan.

"Mulder, you seem to be in an awfully good mood," the Scotsman stated, somewhat surprised, considering the near tragedy of last night.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have two healthy and beautiful daughters and two handsome, caring men whom I love with all of my heart. My life couldn't be better." The joy he felt was visible on his face.

Skinner glanced affectionately up at him. Mulder never looked more beautiful than when he smiled. The A.D. was grateful that his young lover wasn't feeling angst over almost losing Faith. He hated having to leave him to go into work and was seriously considering retiring from the bureau. However, he knew Mulder would never quit his job and he'd be left at home worrying about him and Krycek. Besides, the new department and his promotion held promise as a possible way of protecting his family.

The A.D. finished eating and stood up. "I'm off to work . . . do you want me to pick up anything for you on my way home tonight, Fox?" he asked. Coming up behind the agent, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, we're out of KY and we need more diapers . . . lots of diapers," he murmured, leaning back against Skinner's broad chest.

"We have a whole basket full of lubricant that Rory and Shin gave me," he quipped, kissing Mulder softly then grabbing his suit coat. He paused, then kissed the two infants and Krycek goodbye. The younger man looked up at him, pleasantly surprised. "Take care of them, Alex," he said brusquely as he headed out of the room.

***

Japanese Embassy  
Friday, June 4th  
10:20 a.m.

Major Kazuo Sawada paced nervously around the office, he had reluctantly agreed to return to the US to meet the young immortal that his government wanted him to have sex with. He had angrily left the country after being informed for the first time what his government expected from him.

He had never had sex with another man before -- the whole notion didn't appeal to him. He would rather remain celibate.

However, his government had appealed to his patriotism to get him to return, but he only agreed to meet Shinji Takeda and spend a week in the young man's company. He had no plans on having sex with him.

Sawada glanced up at the clock, waiting for the ambassador to finish his telephone call. The elderly man was on the line with Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI.

The ambassador hung up. "It has all been arranged, Major Sawada. A.D. Skinner is sending a car for you and he's called his estate to inform them of your arrival." The ambassador stared at him sternly. "I expect a report from you daily. And, Major, keep in mind that this assignment is critical to the survival of our country."

"Yes, sir." The major stood straight meeting the man's eye, bowing curtly, he left the office to wait for his ride.

***

Krycek hung up the telephone, looking out the window into the backyard at MacIver and Takeda. The two men were relaxing by the pool. This was really going to ruin the Scotsman's day.

"What is it, Alex?" Mulder asked, walking into the family room and placing Hope in her bassinet. They had Faith's bassinet set up next to it where she was already soundly sleeping.

"Shinji's countryman, the mysterious Major Kazuo Sawada, is arriving a week early and will be here within an hour," Krycek informed him, picking up Hope. She had started whimpering the minute Mulder had set her down.

"Oh, Rory isn't going to like that," Mulder stated, heading into the kitchen.

"What guestroom do you want to put him in?"

"I think the one at the top of the main staircase; it's less isolated than the others, and it has a beautiful view of the backyard off the veranda." Mulder started pulling out the fixings for lunch, looking up, he asked, "Are you planning on informing Rory and Shinji that he's coming?"

"No, I think I'll wait until he gets here, then take him out to the pool area and introduce them. From what Frohike found out about the Major, it sounds like the man could use a bit of an eye opener, and seeing Shinji in that thong swimsuit should open them really fast," he snickered.

"I think it's nice the man had enough morals to be outraged that his government had expected him to have sex with a stranger." Mulder started peeling the hard-boiled eggs.

"I wonder why they didn't tell the man up front what was expected of him, instead of waiting until after Shinji had chosen him?"

"They probably arrogantly assumed he'd jump at the opportunity or be the good little soldier and follow orders." Mulder reached over and caressed the baby's cheek, she cooed happily at the attention. "She's starting to stay awake longer and she likes to be held when she's up. We probably should get one of those things to strap her to our chest . . . it would be nice to have our hands free."

"We have two, it's called a Snugli. It's in the pile of baby things Walter keeps bringing home. You're right, Fox, the mouse does like being held when she's up. I'll go and dig it out and see if she'll be content in it."

Krycek left, coming back into the room five minutes later wearing the baby against his chest. She was quiet and happy to be so close to him. "It works, Fox. Look, no hands!" Krycek joked, turning around.

Mulder smiled, stepping up to him he placed a hand on the baby's back. "You're both so cute." He looked deeply into the younger man's emerald eyes. "Alex, I want to make love to you so badly. How about after we get the major settled in, we feed and put our munchkins down for a nap, then I'll kiss and suck every part of your body?"

"Mm, Fox, I love your plan . . . Faith will probably be no problem, she seems to be sleeping constantly. Hope on the other hand, will most likely refuse to take a nap. Do you think the major is good with kids?" He kissed his lover softly.

"Forget it, I wouldn't even trust Rory with Hope. If she doesn't want to take a nap, we'll just have to wait until Walter gets home from work. Besides, I'm grilling steaks outside this evening, that should put him in a good mood to watch the munchkins."

"Fox, you know he'd watch them anyway. You should have seen him last night . . . he was so happy to see Faith that his smile could have lit up downtown DC." Krycek smiled, sitting at the counter, he looked down at Hope's peacefully sleeping face snuggled against his chest.

Mulder grinned, scooping egg salad onto a slice of bread then topping it with lettuce. "Yeah, Walter really is a pushover. Our one month wedding anniversary is Wednesday . . . I want to do something special for him. Would you mind babysitting?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. It seemed like Hope slept better with Faith in the same crib next to her." Krycek watched as Mulder placed the platter of sandwiches on a tray and got a pitcher of ice tea from the refrigerator. He placed it and plastic cups on the tray, too.

"Alex, can you zap this out to the pool area? I'm going to collect Faith and join Shin and Rory by the pool. Would you mind waiting for Major Sawada?"

Krycek teleported the tray out to the pool area. It appeared on the small round table. "Fox, go ahead and join them, but don't tell them he's coming, I want it to be a surprise," he smirked slyly.

Mulder kissed him. "Be nice," he ordered, snagging a hooded bassinet to put Faith in for their trip outside. He also grabbed a bag with diapers, wet-wipes, and baby powder. He pulled out a bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it under the faucet for her.

Krycek admired his lanky body as he moved to collect all the items needed for an afternoon out by the pool. Mulder was wearing a tank top and cutoff shorts with his black Speedos on underneath them.

Mulder arrived at the pool and gently placed Faith's bassinet in the shade, he joined MacIver and Takeda at the table to eat. "Mulder, love, you really know how to spoil us," the older man drawled, munching on a sandwich.

"Rory, better enjoy it while you can . . . in a month I'll be back at work," he smirked.

"That's okay, Shin has promised to feed me," he smirked back.

"Yes, Rory, but there's a price to my feeding you," the young man leered seductively at him.

"A price I'm more than happy to pay, love." He caressed down the young man's near naked body. Stopping suddenly, a dark look crossed over his handsome features as he detected the car at the front gate telepathically. "Blast, he's a week early!"

"Who? Rory, who's early?" Takeda asked, grabbing another sandwich.

"That military *whore* you selected! That's who!" MacIver growled. Losing his appetite, he tossed the sandwich down on the plate.

"Rory, it's *you* I love. I'm not interested in this man, but I promised my government. So, please, try to be civil to him . . . it's only for a week." Takeda knelt beside MacIver's chair, looking up at him pleadingly.

The older man sighed. Leaning down, he kissed Takeda softly. "I cannot deny you anything, Shin. I'll attempt to be civil for your sake . . . I only pray that this week ends fast."

As the black sedan pulled up in front of the mansion, Sawada stared out the window of the car in awe. He didn't realize that the American A.D. owned such a large estate. He wondered briefly how much money Assistant Directors made. The major climbed out of the car and waited for the driver to hand him the suitcases from the trunk. He smoothed and straightened his navy blue dress uniform.

The front door to the mansion opened and a handsome man, around the major's own age, stepped out. He had an infant strapped to his chest in a sling-like contraption and was dressed simply in shorts and a T-shirt. "Major Sawada, I'm Alex Krycek," he said, holding out his hand.

The major shook it and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Krycek."

"It's Alex. Come in, I'll show you to your room," he replied, taking one of the major's bags and showing him into the mansion. Krycek guided him up the main staircase and stopped at the first door, it opened into a large guest bedroom. Placing the suitcase on the bed, Krycek showed him around the room. "The room overlooks the backyard and has a private veranda and bath," he replied opening the door to the bathroom.

Sawada glanced in the room, then walked over and stared out the French doors. The veranda had a small table and two chairs on it, he looked out over the large backyard. He noticed the men by the pool, but he was too far away to get a good look at them. Well, at least he was going to get a nice vacation out of this stay, if nothing else.

"Alex, how many people live on this estate?"

"Nine, counting the two babies."

"Are any of the people sorcerers, clairvoyants, or n'thrals? My government informed me about A.D. Skinner, but I can sense that you, too, are a sorcerer."

"N'thrals are not allowed on the estate. The estate's caretaker is a sorcerer. Shinji Takeda's lover, Rory MacIver is also a sorcerer."

Sawada gave him a surprised look. "Shinji Takeda has a lover?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm surprised your government didn't inform you." Krycek gave him a puzzled look. "Has your government mentioned that Fox Mulder lives on the estate?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact that Special Agent Fox Mulder is married to Assistant Director Walter Skinner, and that they have a daughter together. Is that her?" Sawada asked, trying to get a better look at the infant.

"Yes, this is Hope Skinner-Mulder." The baby started cooing softly and Krycek rubbed her back, smiling down at her.

"I don't understand how two men could be attracted to each other . . . let alone get married. After all, the virus didn't change our sexual orientation," he commented abruptly.

"Major Sawada, have you ever met an immortal?" Krycek inquired, knowingly. He was a little put off by the man's opinions.

"No, I haven't, and you may call me, Kazuo. Alex, what is your position in this household?" He thought the young man must be a servant, possibly a nanny.

"I'm part owner of this estate and Fox Mulder's fiancée."

"I thought he was married to A.D. Skinner?"

"He is." Krycek was looking down at Hope's wide-awake face and didn't see the outraged expression on the major's handsome face. "Kazuo, do you want to change into something more comfortable before I take you out to the pool to meet Shinji?"

"No, I don't plan on staying outside long," he stated, heading for the door. The sooner he got this visit over with, the better. He wonder if A.D. Skinner knew what was going on under his roof . . . fiancée indeed.

Krycek showed the major into the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle for Hope, then took Sawada down in the elevator. The major admired the spacious rooms with the high ceilings. Krycek gave him a quick tour of the lower level. The indoor pool, exercise room, and wine cellar impressed him. The young major considered himself a connoisseur of fine wines.

They finally made it across the yard to the pool area. Takeda was swimming and climbed out of the pool when he saw them. His lean, toned body glistened in the sunlight. Sawada froze. He was shocked by the instant arousal he felt for the beautiful young immortal. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. The major became further aroused when another exotic creature stood up. This tall leggy beauty had a cute infant in his arms. The pale ivory flesh of the baby contrasted sharply against the tanned chest of the immortal.

Krycek grinned smugly as he introduced Sawada. "Major Kazuo Sawada this is Shinji Takeda, my fiancée Fox Mulder, and our daughter Faith. The man you see sulking on the other side of the pool is Rory MacIver." Krycek draped his arm possessively around Mulder's waist.

Mulder gave Krycek a raised eyebrow look. *Fiancée?*

The triple agent grinned at him fondly. *Yeah . . . do you have a problem with it?* he asked silently.

*No, as long as we elope.* Smiling, he leaned over and softly kissed Krycek on the lips.

The major shifted uncomfortably, feeling lust course through his body at their public display of affection.

Mulder turned and studied the major. The man looked extremely uncomfortable. However, he cut a handsome figure in his stylishly navy blue uniform, standing tall and proud -- only the growing bulge in his pants ruined the straight cut of his uniform.

Sawada was blushing under the two immortals' appraising looks.

"Major Sawada, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shinji held out his hand, the major's handshake felt cold and clammy -- nerves. The younger man took pleasure in the handsome, older man's discomfort.

Mulder noticed the major's unease and took instant pity on the man. "Major Sawada, would you like to go inside and freshen up? You must still be tired from your trip."

"Yes, thank you, Agent Mulder," he replied gratefully. Turning, he quickly made his way back to the mansion, frowning angrily as the Scotsman's comments reached his ears.

"You really picked a winner, love," MacIver drawled loudly. "Looks like he can get it up okay, but I doubt that he'd know what to do with it," he snickered.

"Shut up, Rory," Takeda grumbled.

The young major made it back up to his room, sighing with relief as he closed the door. He allowed his posture to relax. What had come over him? Agent Mulder was right, he was tired from his flight. It was affecting his perception. He needed a shower and a nap before he could face them again.

Sawada shrugged out of his jacket; searching around for the closet, he located it through the large bathroom. He hung up his jacket and stripped out of the rest of his clothing. Then, he took the time to put away the rest of his clothing in the walk-in-closet. The major glanced around the opulent bathroom; it had white marble floor and walls, gold fixtures, three skylights in the high ceiling, a whirlpool bath and a separate shower. It was a far cry from the military quarters he was assigned to.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting his hand snake down to his painfully hard cock. Sawada jerked off, closing his eyes, his thoughts turned back to Shinji. The way the young man looked with water glistening off his perfect body. Dark, chocolate brown eyes with tiny flecks of gold under thick, black eyelashes. Sensuous lips, high cheekbones, and a long graceful neck made for . . . The force of his orgasm surprised him; he came hard, spurting against the shower wall. The major blushed, realizing where his thoughts had wandered.

Finishing his shower, he toweled off and pulled on a pair of cotton briefs, and then strolled back into the bedroom. He shut the curtains and walked over to the bed. Lying on top of the covers, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

***

Mulder bundled Faith back into the bassinet and pulled on his shirt. "Doctor Carter is going to be here in a half hour, I'm taking Faith back inside."

"I'll come with you." Krycek was holding Hope in his arms, feeding her a bottle. He stood up and followed Mulder back to the mansion.

"Alex, that wasn't very nice bringing Major Sawada outside to the pool. The poor man . . . I thought he was about to explode in his pants," Mulder whispered softly, there was a slight hint of smile on his lips.

"Rory would have loved it. I wonder how long before our Scottish friend loses his temper and kills the major?"

"Shinji would never allow it. Did you notice he seemed to be a bit smitten with Kazuo? You don't suppose he could fall in love with him?" Mulder carried the baby into the bathroom, setting the bassinet on the counter, he filled the small baby bath with warm water.

"My money would be on Kazuo falling in love with Shinji," Krycek replied.

Mulder removed Faith's diaper and lifted her from the bassinet, setting her gently in the warm water. She startled and her little face scrunched up as she started crying. "It's okay munchkin, a little water's not going to hurt you," he soothed softly.

Glancing up at Krycek, he asked, "What do you want to bet, Alex?"

"The winner picks the time and place we get married," Krycek smiled, placing Hope in the empty bassinet, the infant had fallen asleep.

"And also, who we invite," Mulder added, liking the idea, not that he thought Krycek would try to out do his brother, but he couldn't be too careful.

Mulder finished bathing Faith; Krycek stepped forward taking her from him. She stopped crying when he placed her on a soft towel. "See, cutie, that wasn't so bad," he purred as he dried her. He rubbed baby oil into her delicate skin. "She's really beautiful, Fox," he stated. Picking her up and cuddling her against his chest, he breathed in her fresh baby scent.

"So are you, Alex," Mulder smiled warmly at him.

The buzzer sounded from the front gate and for the briefest second Krycek's eyes grew distant. "It's Doctor Carter . . . I've opened the gates for him. Why don't we lay our princesses on the bed?" he suggested, carrying Faith into Mulder and Skinner's bedroom.

Mulder picked up the bassinet and followed him into the bedroom. Hope woke up as he lifted her out of it. She grinned toothlessly up at him. Mulder leaned down, kissing her nose as he placed her next to Faith in the center of the bed.

"I'm really looking forward to Christmas this year, they should both be crawling, it's going to be perfect," Mulder sighed, remembering his few happy family memories were of Christmas. His dad never beat him around the holiday. But, then Sam disappeared and they didn't celebrate it any longer, or celebrate anything for that matter, not even birthdays.

How many years had it been since he had last received a Christmas present or sat in front of a Christmas tree? Twenty-five or was it twenty-six years. Of course, Scully and her mom had given him a gift every year they were partnered. Then there was the present Alex gave him this past Christmas and of course the pile Walter had waiting for him when they got home from Russia. However, he hadn't had a Christmas tree, this year would be different. His daughters would never grow up feeling unwanted and unloved, he'd see to that.

Krycek embraced him lovingly, pulling Mulder away from his pensive reflections. "Fox, we'll have the most beautiful Christmas tree this year. I'll cut it down myself," he promised.

"I'll help you . . . we'll make a family day out of it," he grinned, kissing Krycek passionately. He kept the pain he was feeling buried deeply inside. The rap on the door interrupted them.

"Mulder, Alex," the young pediatrician greeted them as he stepped into the room. He walked up to the bed, gazing down at the newest member of the family. "So, this is Faith. She looks like you, Mulder," he stated; sitting down he picked up the infant.

"Jonathan, there's only a slight resemblance. She has Krycek's nose and ears." Mulder replied, sitting next to the young doctor.

"She has your facial bone structure," the doctor replied jovially. He reached into his bag, pulling out a stethoscope he listened to the infant's heart. "Has she been eating okay?"

"Yes, but we have to wake her . . . she doesn't always cry to be fed."

The infant remained completely quiet as the doctor examined her. She only whimpered once, when he used a thermometer to take her temperature. "It looks like she has Walter's stoic personality," the doctor quipped.

Krycek chuckled, "So, Jonathan, who's personality do you think Hope has?"

The doctor looked at the other infant on the bed. The baby was cooing happily, kicking her feet and drooling. "Yours, Alex," he replied without even having to think about it.

Krycek was a bit taken aback, he thought the doctor would have said Mulder. "Why do you think that?"

"Alex, it's really too early to tell what their personalities are going to be like. I was only guessing." Carter handed Faith to Mulder. "She's in perfect health, Mulder."

"Thanks, Jonathan. Can you stay for dinner?" The agent cuddled the infant. He didn't care if the baby looked like him or had his personality. He didn't understand why it mattered to Krycek and Skinner so much.

"I'd love to. You are my last appointment of the day." The doctor's dark brown eyes sparkled with delight. "I really could use a swim," he hinted.

"Jonathan, our guestroom is always available for you. If you can stay for breakfast tomorrow morning, Alex is making crepes." Mulder smiled at the tall, handsome black doctor.

"Thanks, Mulder, I'll do that," the man smiled. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Barbecued steaks, baked potatoes, and green beans."

"Anything for dessert?"

"Coconut cream pie," Mulder replied, grimacing.

"Mm, sounds great. I'll get my bag from the car and take it up to my room. How's Hope been doing?" he inquired, standing up.

"She still gets gas pains almost everyday at around the same time, like clockwork. I've been able to relieve her pain almost immediately, though." Mulder smiled down at the baby. "I really hope she gets over it soon. I would hate to go out of town on a case knowing that she's at home suffering."

"Don't worry, Mulder, she'll get better soon. This condition never lasts more than one or two months," Carter replied.

"It could last six more weeks?!"

The doctor smiled gently. "The joys of parenthood," he chuckled, walking out of the room.

Mulder sighed, looking at the two infants in the middle of the large bed. Hope yawned, closing her eyes, falling asleep next to her already sleeping sister. He smiled, looked over at Krycek, then motioned with his head over to the plush rug in front of the fireplace and started peeling off his clothing. The two men learned quickly to take advantage of any opportunity for sex when the baby was asleep. Hope never seemed to sleep more than two or three hours at a time, often waking at the slightest noise.

Krycek caught on and quietly shrugged out of his clothing. The younger man walked quietly over to Mulder, smoothing his hands down the agent's long back. He cupped and kneaded his lover's firm buttocks, bringing their groins together.

Mulder kissed him passionately, lacing his fingers through Krycek's hair, groaning his desire into the younger man's mouth. Krycek hooked a leg behind Mulder's and swept him off his feet, lowering him down onto the thick rug; lying on top of the agent, he humped against his hip. His weeping cock smeared pre-cum over Mulder's tanned skin. They fell into long minutes of deep kissing and heavy petting, rubbing sensuously against each other's body.

The older man finally ended the kiss, breathing heavily. He hugged Krycek's body closer to his, wrapping his legs over the top of his. Relishing the closeness, the feel of flesh against flesh -- cock against cock. "Mm, I love you so much, Alex," he murmured contentedly.

"I love you, too, Fox." Krycek looked down into Mulder's bright, hazel eyes and kissed the agent's forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips. His fingers pinched his lover's nipples and Mulder arched up into the touch.

"Alex, please . . . fuck me slow, hard, and deep. I want to feel it for the rest of the afternoon and evening," he breathed huskily and nipped the side of Krycek's throat. The younger man growled deep in his throat. Plunging down to reclaim Mulder's mouth, he forced his tongue pass the hard ridges of teeth and into the moist interior. He rolled them on their side, breaking the kiss to climb behind Mulder. The sorcerer rested against the immortal's back, his cock nestled between firm buttocks. He bit and sucked the side of his lover's throat as his hand teased the agent's nipples.

Mulder raised one leg toward his chest giving his lover better access to his ass. He writhed with lust, trembling under Krycek's assault. The younger man pulled a tube of lubricant out of thin air; he flipped open the cap, squeezing some down Mulder's ass and into his anus. He rubbed his cock up and down the older man's cleft, coating it with lubricant. Krycek then pushed a finger into Mulder's body. "God, you are so tight . . . how long?"

"You . . . yesterday morning . . . " Mulder gasped, pushing back as Krycek pushed another finger into him.

"Thirty-two hours . . . no wonder you're tight," he murmured contentedly. It wasn't often that his immortal lover went without sex long enough for his body to heal, making him a virgin again. He scissored his fingers in and out; angling them up, he brushed the his lover's prostate. Mulder moaned, burying his head in the rug trying to muffle his cries. Krycek pulled his fingers free and positioned his cock, easing his way pass the resistant muscles. He noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye; turning his head slightly, he saw Skinner in the doorway watching them.

Skinner quietly shut the bedroom door, turning to watch his brother as he pushed his cock all the way into their lover's body. He glanced briefly over at the two sleeping infants on the bed; grinning, he slowly shrugged out of his suit coat. Unclipping the gun from his belt, he carried it into the walk-in closet placing it inside of the lock box. He hung up his suit coat and toed his shoes off, stripping out of the rest of his clothing.

He returned naked to the bedroom, watching Alex's round, firm ass as it pumped up and down pounding his cock into Mulder's perfect body. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh resounded in the room and the agent's muffled moans of passion drove the A.D. to full arousal. He stroked his painfully hard cock, it was throbbing with desire. Mulder hadn't noticed his presence, he was too deeply in the throes of passion. Both bodies stiffened as they came simultaneous the younger man collapsed on Mulder's sweat dampened back.

Panting, Krycek eased out and rolled off to the side, allowing his brother access to their lover's body. Mulder lay lethargic not realizing Skinner was there until his large frame draped over him and he thrust hard into his languishing body. Mulder startled at the sudden and unexpected invasion. He unconsciously tried to move away, but the larger man wrapped a muscular arm around his waist holding him pressed firmly against his back. Skinner mouth licked and nipped the agent's shoulder already marked by Krycek. "Mine," he breathed huskily.

Skinner was totally enraptured at being sheathed inside his lover's hot body. His cock throbbed and his balls hung heavy, it had been over two days since they last had sex. He remained still, relishing the sensations. The older man could feel the quick beating of his lover's heart against his chest. The beating slowed as the agent relaxed against him, the shock at being taken so unexpectedly wearing off, turning instead to pleasure.

Krycek lay beside Mulder and captured his mouth in a long passionate kiss as his hand snaked down and stroked the immortal's swelling cock.

Skinner eased out part way, then corkscrewed back in, slamming his balls against the agent's tight ass. Mulder screamed into Krycek's mouth as his older lover bumped against his prostate, sending intense jolts pleasure soaring throughout his body. Mulder's nails dug into the older man's arm, where he had it wrapped around his waist. Skinner started thrusting in and out of his body, setting a steady rhythm. The A.D. reached for Krycek's cock and started jerking him off as well, the younger man pushed up into that firm grip, while his hand matched Skinner stroke for stroke on Mulder's cock.

Mulder's orgasm surged out of him, and his milky white semen hit his chest and neck, he felt blackness surround him as he briefly lost consciousness. Skinner forced his cock in harder and deeper against the tightening muscles clenching it. He wasn't ready to end this yet! He wanted it to go on, and on as he bent down and licked the semen from the side of Mulder's throat. He slammed in harder, holding Mulder's slumping body up while he thrust into him. Skinner's other hand was stroking Krycek's cock, the younger man moaned softly and climaxed, his semen joined Mulder's on the agent's tanned chest.

Krycek curled up against Mulder's body, feeling the force at which Skinner was drilling into him. Mulder was definitely going to feel this the rest of the evening. The A.D. stiffened, he pushed in as far as he could get and came hard, filling his lover with his passion. The agent moaned softly as the hot fluid pumped into his bowels, then he groaned at the dead weight across his back as Skinner collapsed on top of him.

They lay in a tangle of arms and legs. No one wanted to move. Unfortunately one of the babies started crying, forcing them to slowly separate. The A.D. eased off and out of Mulder, he stood looking affectionately down at his lover and half-brother.

Mulder rolled onto his back refusing to get up. "Walter, its Hope, go take care of your daughter and let me die in peace."

Skinner smiled, reaching for the younger man's hand he pulled him to his feet. Mulder sagged against him exhausted and Skinner rubbed his back tightly hugging and kissing him. "Fox, you and Alex go take a shower, I'll see to the babies," he murmured, slipping on a robe. He went to the bed and scooped Hope up into his arms. She stopped crying. "How's daddy's angel today?" he purred.

Mulder helped Krycek to his feet, and they stumbled into the bathroom. The agent started laughing as they stepped into the shower. "Next time, warn me when Walter's in the room, he could have given me a heart attack," he quipped.

"Sorry, Fox, you should have seen the look on your face," Krycek snickered.

Mulder moaned as the water pounded his abused body. "Looks like I'll be eating standing up tonight."

"You won't even feel it in a few hours, enjoy it while you can." Krycek ran a soapy washcloth over Mulder's chest and groin; kneeling, he soaped and cleaned the semen from his lover's thighs and ass.

Mulder closed his eyes, soundly enjoying the pampering. He opened them when Krycek wrapped him in a tight embrace, kissing him lovingly. "C'mon, let's go relieve Walter . . . I think I can hear Faith crying."

They quickly toweled off and dressed, stepping back in the bedroom. Skinner was holding Faith feeding her a bottle, and Hope was crying, feeling neglected. Mulder picked up Hope, hugging her, and she slowly quieted down.

"Walter, why are you home so early?" Mulder inquired, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to be here for you and Alex," he sighed. "Agent Boutotte's funeral is going to be Sunday. Scully has asked for custody of Scott, he has no relatives, poor kid."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to Scully on the phone this morning. She told me about seeking custody of him. It will be tough raising a teenager." Mulder played with Hope. "She's bringing him to dinner tomorrow night. I thought it would be good for him to meet Faith and see who his father gave his life protecting," he murmured sadly.

"That's a good idea, Fox," Krycek replied gently, taking Faith from Skinner.

Mulder handed Hope to the older man. "Walter, I'm going up to work in my office for an hour before starting dinner, would you mind watching Hope?"

"No, you go ahead."

They watched as Mulder used the secret passageway to go up to his office. Skinner turned to Krycek. "Alex, can you watch both of them while I grab a quick shower?"

"Sure, Walter, go ahead."

Mulder stepped into his office and shut the secret panel. He leaned up against it and burst into tears. He had held in his grief, not wanting to cause his lovers any distress. Mulder wanted the remaining time he had with them to be happy, not filled with sadness and grief. At times, he had even started to convince himself that he had a happy future with them.

He walked over to his leather sofa and sank down, wincing as his sore backside made contact with its surface. Picking up the folder from the coffee table, he opened it and reread paragraphs he had already memorized. The lawyer had sent it over two days ago. He had wanted to show it to Skinner yesterday, after his party. The Senate Procreation Committee was making more demands; after that alien attempted to abduct him two weeks ago, they felt he should be more closely protected. They wanted to place him into protective custody because he was vital to national security. The Committee even approved the building of a state-of-the-art facility to house him and the two other American immortals. Much to his disgust, it would have a procreation facility and a secure area where they were expected to have sex with American sorcerers.

He read the statements from different members on the committee for and against. The vote had been extremely close with Senator Matheson leading the opposition. He called the facility a glorified prison/cat house and was outraged that his colleagues had the nerve to suggest locking up American citizens in it. Senator Stone stated it went against everything this country stood for. But, Senator Mooney's side won the debate, stressing that the aliens had wanted the immortals for the mere fact that they were the means to this planet's survival, and as such, they must be protected at all costs.

Mulder found out from the report, that witnesses had described a morph as the abductor of a Brazilian immortal. Two people died of the retrovirus in that abduction. The other two American immortals were already under heavy guard. It was only Skinner and the FBI that prevented them from locking him away, too. However, it was only a matter of time -- the legal documents were already being filed on the grounds of national security. He knew that would guarantee the end of his freedom. Tears fell freely down his cheeks at the thought of losing his lovers and daughters.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep up his front by pretending everything was all right. He allowed Krycek to read his thoughts about Christmas earlier; deep down, he still had hope that he'd be with them.

He closed the folder and sat at his computer wiping the tears away from his eyes. He checked his email -- a new one from Byers and the older one from Nikolai Slava. Mulder couldn't bring himself to delete it, although it was clearly a love letter. Slava had found out about the American government's threat, and had offered him asylum. The letter was laced throughout with Slava's romantic declarations of his love for Mulder.

Mulder weighed the options over in his mind, Slava or forced imprisonment and being raped by hundreds of American sorcerers. He sighed, realizing he could never go to Slava because it would be a betrayal of the two men he loved with all of his heart. He would never do that to Skinner or Krycek, being forcefully locked away was one thing, but going willingly into the arms of another man was another.

He typed a reply to Byers' email; his friend had started his first male/male relationship and wanted his advice. This was the fourth man in a month that had sought out his love advice. Byers didn't mention who his male companion was, but wanted some answers to some pretty basic questions. Mulder responded as best as he could, then attached an URL to a page specializing in advice for men having their first sexual experience with another man. He closed down the computer and left the room, taking the folder with him.

Mulder knew his eyes were still puffy from crying, and he wanted to get to the nearest bathroom to conceal that fact. He bumped into Major Kazuo Sawada coming out of the guestroom.

"Agent Mulder . . . how are you?" he stammered, as he felt the stirring of arousal.

"Fine, Major Sawada, and please it's just Mulder."

The major noticed that the agent had been crying recently, being courteous, he didn't mention it. "Please call me Kazuo. I thought I would introduce myself to A.D. Skinner, I sense that he is home."

"Yes he is. You can probably find him in the kitchen," Mulder replied, knowing Skinner should be marinating the steaks.

"Thank you, Mulder," Sawada walked hastily down the main staircase.

Mulder quickly made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Closing the door, he took out a washcloth and soaked it in cold water. He cleaned his face and laid it over his eyes. Being an immortal helped to quickly hide the fact he had been crying; when he removed the washcloth his eyes were no longer pink.

He picked up the folder and walked down the back staircase and into Skinner's study. Mulder placed the folder on the A.D.'s desk, knowing his lover would see it in the morning. He didn't want to ruin his weekend, but he couldn't keep this from him any longer. Leaving the office, he headed for the kitchen.

Doctor Carter and Major Sawada sat at the counter talking to Skinner, they both were sipping wine and discussing its bouquet. Mulder walked up to his lover, smiled brightly and kissed Skinner passionately. The major was a bit taken aback, not so much by this open display of affection, but by how happy Mulder appeared. When only fifteen minutes ago he was clearly distraught?

"How are you feeling, Fox," Skinner grinned, kissing the agent back and massaging his butt.

"Still pleasantly sore, but more than ready for round two after dinner. Walter, don't forget your promise of showing me what great shape you're in," Mulder smiled sweetly.

Takeda and MacIver walked into the room, they were dressed similarly in shorts, tank tops, sneakers, and baseball caps.

"Did you have a nice nap, Major?" MacIver drawled sarcastically.

"Very," Sawada replied softly. He stared longingly at Takeda. He had had a very erotic dream involving the young man. The young major studied Takeda's face; his full lips and smile reminded Sawada of his fiancée she had been killed by the alien virus. He blushed when he realized he had been staring, mesmerized by him.

Takeda smiled broadly, thrilled by the older man's admiring stare. "Good, now that you're rested I would like to show you around the estate. That is, if you would like me to?" he coaxed, leaning up against the counter seductively.

Major Sawada swallowed, nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. Setting his wineglass down, he stood up, meticulously straightening his polo shirt and cotton slacks.

MacIver glared at Takeda. "Shin, honey, what do you want us to show the major first?"

Krycek stepped into the room, listening with amusement. He was carrying a bassinet under each arm and gently set them on the breakfast table. "Rory, it's your turn to help with dinner," Krycek replied, wanting the major to have time alone with Shinji.

"I thought Mulder was cooking tonight?" the Scotsman whined.

"Nope, Fox needs a break! He's already prepared two meals today," the triple agent admonished harshly with a predatory look in his eyes, stopping further complaints.

Mulder looked at Krycek questioningly; it wasn't often that the younger man asserted his authority around the mansion, but when he did, he made Skinner seem tame. There was an underlying menace to Krycek that came out at these rare moments, making Mulder recall his lover's dangerous past.

Sawada looked at the man in a whole new light, now here was someone to be dealt with cautiously. He'd seen that look before in the eyes of trained killers. Krycek's motives surprised him, it was obvious that besides his concern for Mulder, he was also helping Takeda by stopping the Scotsman from interfering with them.

Takeda didn't seem to notice the tension in the room as he walked over and kissed MacIver softly. "I like my steak medium-rare, lover," he grinned. Taking Sawada's hand, he led him out of the room.

"Shinji, are they always like that?" the major inquired, following the younger man outside where the late afternoon sun blazed down on them.

"Like what?" Takeda asked, adjusting his baseball cap to shield his eyes.

The major put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses to conceal his eyes from the younger man walking next to him. "Protective of Mulder and you," he replied.

"Yes, we've become a very close knit family. Walter, Alex, and Rory would never allow anything or anyone to hurt us," he smiled. Walking under an arbor, he sat on the bench, the major sat next to him, but not too close. "I've never felt safer in my whole life than I do being here."

"Do you know anything about Alex's past?" Sawada inquired.

"No. Why?"

"No reason, he just fascinates me." The Major was becoming aroused being this close to the immortal. He didn't want to give into his desires because the thought of having a sexual relationship with another male deeply disturbed him. They sat silently for several minutes with Sawada becoming increasingly aroused. "I think we should head back now," he replied hastily, standing on shaky legs.

Takeda smirked, knowing the affect he was having on the stoic major. He intentionally brushed up against him on their way back, staying in the other man's personal space. It excited him to have someone trying to resist the desire they felt for him -- it had never happened to him before. He thought about going without the anti-pheromone shot to see how much control the Japanese officer really had.

MacIver seemed in good humor upon their return. The disagreement he had with Krycek didn't seem to be bothering the Scotsman, since the two men were joking and talking amicably.

Sawada took in the other people on the patio; to his surprise, there was a female present. "Kazuo, I'd like you to meet our neighbors, Kimberly and Tony, and our pediatrician Doctor Jonathan Carter," Skinner said, introducing them.

He shook their hands politely, concealing his surprise. His government really left out a lot of information regarding this estate and its residents. He took a seat at the table between the A.D. and the doctor. Sawada didn't want to sit in empty chair between Kim and Mulder, he allowed Shinji to have it. His nerves were already frayed. He was going to need another long shower before going to bed tonight.

The evening passed pleasantly, everyone was in a good mood and the meal was delicious. Krycek assisted MacIver with the barbecue, while Mulder and Skinner took care of the infants. The two fathers took them inside four times to feed them or change their diapers. Sawada was amazed at the gentleness the large man showed for the babies.

Sawada felt instant jealousy as MacIver hugged and kissed Shinji, the two lovers said goodnight to everyone and headed inside. Tony and Kim left immediately after them and the major said goodnight, heading up to his room. His mind was deeply troubled over the feelings he was developing for the young Immortal.

***

Mulder startled awake to a loud crashing sound, then the baby woke up crying frantically. Skinner was no longer in bed. He glanced at the clock while climbing out of bed it was only four o'clock in the morning. The agent quickly pulled on a robe covering his nude body. He rushed to pick up the shrieking infant as another loud crash filled the mansion. He cradled her fearfully against his chest, not knowing what the noises were.

Mulder cautiously opened the door and made his way silently down the hallway, holding the baby protectively. He met Krycek as the younger man came stealthily down the main staircase carrying Faith, she was crying at the top of her lungs, too. Major Sawada and Doctor Carter followed close behind.

Another loud crash sounded, it came from Skinner's study. The four men met MacIver and Takeda at the door. The air was pulsating with electricity and they could hear the A.D. cursing at the top of his lungs.

Mulder knew instantly what was wrong, he licked his lips nervously. "I guess he read the report," he murmured sadly.

"Fox, what report? What's going on?" Krycek asked.

Mulder sighed, stepped away from the door and headed for the family room. The other men followed him and waited to be informed why Skinner was angrily destroying his study.

Mulder sat on the sofa with Hope nestled against his chest, his lover sat next to him holding Faith. The protection of their fathers' arms calmed and quieted the two infants. Krycek stared at him waiting, but the agent sat quietly with a faraway look in his eyes.

Tony and Kimberly appeared in the room, they had heard the commotion from their cottage. Everyone turned to face Skinner as he walked into the room and crossed quickly over to Mulder.

Skinner sat next to Mulder and pulled him into his arms kissing him. He cupped Mulder's face between his hands and stared deep into their sad hazel depths. "I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me!" he stated bluntly.

Mulder shifted the baby into a more comfortable position between them. "Walter, our daughters come first, please, don't jeopardize their chance for happiness. They can't lose both of us . . . you and Alex can raise them without me."

"Walter, what is he talking about? Damnit! What's going on?" Krycek snapped angrily.

"That fucking bastard Senator Mooney is trying to by-pass the law by claiming that Fox is vital to our national security, he's using that to take Fox away from us," Skinner growled.

The other people in the room were shocked by Skinner's words.

"Fox, how long have you known about this?" Krycek asked, staring at his lover.

Mulder glanced down, refusing to meet his eyes. "Since Wednesday."

"Three days! You've kept this to yourself for three days!" Krycek snarled. "Fox, why?"

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't want to spoil Walter's birthday party on Thursday. Then Faith was almost killed. I couldn't tell you afterwards, you were so happy that she was alive and safe."

"So, you suffered silently with this hanging over your head!" Skinner grabbed Mulder's chin forcing his head up so he could look into the younger man's eyes. "Damnit, Fox, next time you get one of these reports I expect to you to show it to Alex and me, immediately! No, better yet, I'm calling Hans Werner, all future reports are to be sent directly to my attention!"

Mulder was too startled to protest, he had never seen Skinner or Krycek so angry at him before.

"Kim, will you please watch Faith. I need to talk to Alex alone," Skinner requested softly. Kimberly stepped forward and took the infant from Krycek.

Mulder watched dejectedly as his two lovers left the room without him. He felt the hot trail of tears make their way down his cheeks; embarrassed, he turned away from the other people in the room as he broke down sobbing, cuddling his daughter close to his heart.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 16  
Hurt and Comfort

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, June 5  
4:50 a.m.

"Walter, I thought you had better control over your temper than this," Krycek said. Shaking his head, he looked around the shattered remains of his brother's study.

Skinner snarled, tossing him the folder and watched with satisfaction when the younger man's face darkened with rage as he read the Senate Committee's recommendations. "Those bastards!" Krycek closed his eyes, regaining control over his temper. "Fox carried this information inside of him for three days?"

The A.D. brushed the glass and plaster off his leather desk chair before sitting. "Alex, we need to present a united front when we talk to him. Somehow, we have to get it through that thick head of his that he is not alone in this," Skinner fumed.

"He was only trying to protect us," the younger man murmured sadly.

"That's the whole damn problem! He would allow them to take him away from us in order to protect us! He still doesn't understand what that would do to us," Skinner grumbled.

"Fox was thinking about our daughters, too, Walter. He doesn't want anything to happen to them." Krycek uncovered a chair from the rubble, it was missing a leg, he concentrated briefly and the chair became whole. He carried it carefully over to where Skinner was sitting, walking cautiously to avoid stepping on any glass or sharp objects with his bare feet.

Skinner watched as he sat, his sweat pants were riding seductively low on his hips. "The last thing I want is to leave our daughters fatherless," the older man sighed.

"Walter, I suggest that we drive over to Senator Mooney's house and hang the asshole up by his feet from a nearest tree, then slowly flay the skin off his body . . . " A sharp stiletto appear in Krycek's hand as he spoke.

"Alex, no matter how attractive that thought is, there's a better way," Skinner grinned, feeling a surge of confidence for the first time in weeks.

"What?"

"This country is still under partial martial law and the FBI is the top law enforcement agency. After my recent promotion, I'm the third highest in the chain of command," he stated, looking extremely pleased.

"Walter, what's your point?"

"The FBI has authority over all other agencies, including the military. They can't take Fox away from us and put him under another agency's protection."

Krycek grinned as the implication of what Skinner was saying sunk in. "Very sneaky, so the Senate can order Fox placed into protective custody, but it's the FBI who determines who handles his protection. That's a good solution for the short term, but it doesn't resolve his rights being taken away or the threat of locking him in that facility they're building."

"It will provide us time to work something out . . . I will never allow them to get their hands on Fox!" Skinner looked around at his ruined study. Sighing, he closed his eyes and concentrated . . . blue energy flowed around him and throughout the room. Soon all signs of destruction vanished as the study was returned to its former state of meticulous neatness.

"So how do you want to handle our reticent lover?" Krycek asked, putting his bare feet up on the clean desk.

Skinner smiled at him slyly and started explaining his plan.

***

Takeda sat next to Mulder on the sofa, putting his arm around the taller man's waist. "Walter will think of something, Mulder. He would never allow anyone to touch you."

Mulder leaned against him trying to control the sobs that threatened to break free again. "That's the problem, Shin. I don't want Walter or Alex to place themselves in danger because of me. They need to take care of our daughters. Who would protect them if anything happened to us?" Mulder rubbed Hope's back as he looked down at her small head resting against his chest.

Major Sawada watched the two men intently; he had never witnessed such tenderness and concern. There was so much love and passion in this household. It saddened him to think that some outside force was attempting to take it all away. His heart went out to Agent Mulder and his plight, he wished there were something that he could do to help. He watched silently as MacIver sat on the other side of Mulder.

"Mulder, Walter and Alex won't be fighting this alone. I intend to be by their sides at all times. We'll make those rangy bastards pay big time if they try to take you away from us!" MacIver drawled, placing a comforting hand on the agent's thigh.

Mulder smiled weakly. "Thanks, Rory, but I don't want anyone placing their lives in danger to protect me."

"Mulder, Love, I will protect you whether you want it or not."

Takeda smiled affectionately over Mulder's shoulder at his Scottish lover. "Mulder, we love you like family. You can't expect us to sit back and allow someone to take you away from us."

"Yeah, Mulder, there's no way anyone is getting on this estate without a fight!" Tony stated; taking Faith away from Kimberly, he held her safely in his arms.

Skinner's voice interrupted them. "Fox, we'd like to speak with you now," he requested softly, waiting by the door.

Doctor Carter stepped forward, taking Hope from Mulder as the agent stood up nervously and walked over to his lover. Skinner stepped aside allowing the agent to proceed him down the hallway and into his study.

Mulder glanced around in amazement at the immaculately cleaned study. Krycek was leaning up against Skinner's desk. The younger man had gotten dressed since he last saw him. He wore black jeans, a pullover, and hiking boots. Skinner was also fully clothed. It made Mulder feel exposed, dressed only in a short terrycloth robe with nothing on underneath.

"Fox, sit down," Skinner ordered. He was standing in front of a small wooden chair with a cloth-covered seat that was positioned in the center of the room.

Mulder did as ordered. He pulled the fabric of his robe together as he sat, trying to cover his bare legs. Skinner stood next to the chair and placed his hand on the agent's shoulder.

Krycek stood and walked slowly around the chair; kneeling in front of it, he took Mulder's hands in his. "Fox, do you love us?" he asked tenderly.

"Alex, you know I do."

"Then why did you want to hurt us so badly?"

"I don't understand what you mean . . . I would never harm either of you." Mulder looked into Krycek's sad green eyes.

"Keeping this from us for three days was more painful than you can imagine, it showed your lack of trust in us," Skinner replied, dropping the folder in Mulder's lap. "Why can't you understand that your pain and sorrow is ours, too?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you both right away." Mulder lowered his eyes and chewed on his lower lip.

Krycek ran his hands under Mulder's robe and caressed up his thighs. "Don't keep secrets, Fox. You need to tell us when something is bothering you," Krycek murmured softly, kissing him on the lips.

"We cannot protect you otherwise," Skinner whispered, replacing Krycek's mouth with his.

Mulder blinked back tears as Skinner ended the kiss. "Walter, Alex, please, there's no way of preventing them from taking me. If you try you'll only end up getting yourselves killed," he sighed. A tear slipped free and rolled down his cheek.

"Fox, we have a plan that may work, but I need to make some phone calls to get the proper approvals." Skinner smiled reassuringly.

"What plan, Walter?"

"Having the FBI take over the protection for the immortals in the United States," Skinner soothed.

Mulder looked up at him and blinked. Slowly, a smile lit up his beautiful face. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?" He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Fox, that's why it's so important that you come to us." Skinner smiled, kneeling beside his chair, they shared a three-way hug. "We haven't resolved the problem of them trying to take your rights away, but this will give us more time."

"Walter, Alex, thank you."

"Fox, go back to bed. It's still early and I think you could use a few more hours of sleep. Don't worry about the babies Walter and I will take care of them," Krycek advised.

After Mulder had left, Skinner and Krycek went out to tell the other residents what their plan was. Most of their friends were relieved; except MacIver, he wanted to get revenge on the Senator.

"C'mon, lads, let me at least carve the Senator a new belly button," MacIver pleaded.

"Rory, no! I know your heart is in the right place, but I'd rather not resort to violence at this point," Skinner admonished. "Please, everyone, I apologize for waking you up, now why don't you all go back to bed," he murmured retrieving Hope from Doctor Carter. Tony handed Faith to Alex and they all filed out of the room.

Skinner and Krycek sat in the family room after everyone had left. They cradled their daughters in their arms. "I think you should have let Rory loose on the Senator. The man's a professional, there's no way they'd trace it back to us," Krycek stated.

"Alex, it's our job to maintain the law! Not break it. However, if I ever have the unfortunate pleasure of running into that fucking Senator at some function, he will definitely end up on his ass with a few teeth missing," Skinner growled.

Skinner looked over at Krycek who had been silent for several minutes. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"The Fourth of July barbecue and party we're having . . . I'm thinking of inviting Senator Mooney," he grinned.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Alex." Skinner looked at his watch. "I think I'll go and wake up the Director. I want to get this situation resolved as quickly as possible, would you mind watching Hope for awhile?"

"Walter, I'll always be willing to watch the mouse for you and Fox."

"Thanks, Alex." Skinner gently placed the baby in Krycek's free arm, then leaned down and tenderly kissed his baby brother on the lips.

***

St. Petersburg  
The Winter Palace  
Saturday, June 5  
8:00 a.m.

Marat Fyodorov stood before the Tsar's throne. Nikolai Slava had remodeled Peter the Great's throne room to meet his own modern needs. The large wall before the throne was a covered with monitors that the Tsar controlled from his throne. Tsar Nikolai could control all the parts of his government that were out of reach of his telepathy. Built into the throne were a telephone and a computer.

"Fyodorov, I want more information on these men that threaten moi Fox! This Senator Mooney and his cronies, I want to know their weaknesses," Slava hissed, while rereading the report he had been given three days before from his clairvoyant spies at the Russian embassy in Washington D.C.

"Of course, moi Tsar. Is there anything else you require?" the mousy little man asked. He rung hands together nervously, looking up at the extremely handsome man on the throne.

"Yes, I need a present to send for moi Fox's daughter's birth . . . something beautiful and expensive . . . check the museum." The Tsar looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Have the Americans made any progress in tracking down the alien that tried to kill her?"

"No, moi Tsar, it seems to have eluded them."

Slava snarled, "The sooner we get Fox and his daughters here under my protection the better. Fyodorov, are you positive I shouldn't just snatch them?"

"Yes. Moi Tsar, you need to win your lover's trust. He will return to you willingly when the time is right." the clairvoyant smiled reassuringly.

"Very well, Fyodorov, you are dismissed." The Tsar flipped on his monitors to view his subjects, but his mind was on his Fox. He pulled out the photo of his lover that he always carried over his heart on the inside pocket of his tailored suit coat. "Soon, moi love, we will be as one, together forever," he murmured longingly.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, June 5  
8:50 a.m.

Skinner looked around at their guests -- everyone had finished eating. Takeda was going to show Sawada the lake and the rest of the mansion. MacIver was sullen, he didn't like Takeda spending time with the major, but he had promised his lover that he would not interfere.

"C'mon, Rory, why don't we spend the morning fishing," Doctor Carter suggested, seeing the anger in the older man's eyes.

"Sure, Jonathan, that's a splendid idea," he murmured without his usual enthusiasm.

Skinner sat at the counter feeding Faith. He watched his brother move around the kitchen. Krycek had changed into shorts and a tank top and the A.D. was admiring the younger man's toned body.

Krycek turned and looked at him. "With the additional guests moving in on Wednesday, we're going to run out of guest bedrooms. So I was thinking, why don't I move down into the master bedroom with you and Fox?" He waited for Skinner to come up with some sort of an excuse why he shouldn't, but the older man surprised him.

"That's an excellent idea, Alex, it will definitely benefit both of us." Skinner smiled warmly.

"Good. I'll fix Fox his breakfast, then you can give him the news from your chat with the Director," Krycek replied, smiling. He poured some batter into the crepe pan.

Twenty minutes later, Krycek carried the tray laden with food into the master bedroom.

Skinner had carried the babies into their nursery five minutes earlier. He stood briefly in the doorway watching his brother carry the tray to the bed.

"C'mon, beautiful, it's time to get up," Krycek purred softly into his lover's ear.

Mulder woke to the wonderful smell of coffee, cinnamon, and apples. He smiled lazily up at Krycek. Then he noticed Skinner as the older man propped the pillows up behind him and kissed him lightly. "We figured you could do with some pampering this morning," he murmured sweetly.

"Where are the babies?"

"In the nursery sleeping, so we have to be quiet," Krycek whispered, placing the breakfast tray across Mulder's lap.

Mulder smiled contentedly. Krycek had made apple filled crepes sprinkled lightly with powdered sugar and three strips of bacon. He picked up the fork and dug in while his two lovers watched, pleased. Skinner opened the French doors and the sound of birds singing filled the room.

"It's going to be a beautiful day. Why don't we all take a walk down by the lake with the babies, later?" Krycek suggested, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Sounds good to me, I could use the fresh air and exercise," Mulder answered, munching on a piece of bacon.

Skinner sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm making a Prime Rib for dinner tonight. I thought we'd eat in the formal dining room. We'll need to put in the extra leafs in the table to accommodate all of our guests," Skinner informed him.

Mulder sipped his coffee, feeling truly happy for the first time in days. "Do we have a booster seat for Matthew?"

"We have a highchair, I figured we'd put Bill on one end of the table and the highchair next to him. That way there will be enough room for everyone at the table . . . with Jonathan staying the weekend, and Frohike coming that makes sixteen," Skinner replied.

"How's everybody doing?" Mulder asked nervously. He was embarrassed by his display of emotions earlier that morning.

"They're doing fine, Fox. It showed us what really good friends we have. We'll have to keep an eye on Rory though, I'm afraid he might pay our not so favorite Senator a visit," Krycek answered.

"I'm afraid you're right, he would do something like that," Mulder stated. Finishing the last of the meal, he put his napkin down and Krycek took the tray away setting it on the small table. The agent leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

After several minutes had passed, Skinner walked over to the bed and stared down at Mulder.

"Fox, we're going to have two new houseguests, the FBI is bringing them to the estate on Wednesday," Skinner murmured.

"Who, Walter?"

"This country's other two immortals, Justin Cody Blaise and Joseph Shadow Hawk," he replied softly.

"Oh. When did all of this happen?" Mulder asked, smiling softly. He closed his eyes, again, feeling safe and protected; the weight of the last three days had been removed from his shoulder.

"While you were sleeping I called the Director and explained the situation. He was more than willing to help, it seems he has a grudge against Senator Mooney." Skinner smiled wickedly down at his lover.

Mulder's eyes flew open when Skinner snatched the blankets off him revealing his beautiful nude body. The older man grabbed his lover's ankles and pulled him down so he was lying flat on his back. Mulder laughed happily as the older man's fully clothed body covered his, pressing him down into the soft mattress. The agent reached up; removing his lover's glasses, he set them on the nightstand. Skinner captured his mouth in a deep luxurious kiss, he rubbed his jean-covered erection against his lover's exposed cock. Mulder moaned into the older man's mouth; holding onto Skinner's shoulders, he pushed his hips against the rough fabric.

Skinner rolled them on their sides. Reaching down, he unzipped his jeans, releasing his straining erection. Mulder felt the warmth of Krycek's naked body press up against his back, then the firm pressure against his anus as the younger man pushed lubricant into him gently stretching his opening, preparing him.

In the meantime, the older man had stripped off his jeans and took Mulder's cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around the velvet head. He turned repositioning his body so Mulder could return the favor. The agent lapped up the pre-cum leaking from the larger man's cock, nudging the small opening with his tongue. He took more of his lover's cock into his mouth, sucking hard before pulling out and scrapping his teeth along his length. He felt the large vein throbbing against his tongue. Skinner copied him move for move.

Mulder moaned, shifting his leg up so it was positioned on Skinner's shoulder, exposing more of himself to Krycek's exploring lips. The feel of the younger man's tongue pressing into his anus was driving him wild. Mulder couldn't hold back, he took all of the older man's cock into his mouth deep-throating him.

Skinner's body spasmed over being so firmly held down his lover's tight throat. He pulled out then slammed back in.

Mulder relaxed his throat muscles as the A.D. slammed forcefully into his mouth. Skinner was too far gone to remember to return the favor on his lover's cock. The older man closed eyes as he thrust in and out of the delicious wet heat. Skinner nestled his cheek against Mulder's thigh, moaning softly.

Mulder would have cried out if he could have when Krycek pushed into him and started slowly fucking him. The younger man angled up with each thrust, bumping his prostate sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. Forgotten by his lovers, his cock was straining painfully against his belly.

Skinner thrust one more time into Mulder's hot mouth and came hard pumping his seed down the younger man's throat. Mulder swallowed fast, trying to keep up with the flow, but the milky semen leaked out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. As his orgasm came to an end, his penis softened and slipped out of Mulder's mouth. The agent panted heavily, gasping for air. Krycek kissed the side of Mulder's throat, holding still with his cock buried deeply inside his lover's gorgeous ass waiting for Mulder to recover before he resumed fucking him.

Skinner rested his head on Mulder's lower thigh, the agent's other leg was on his shoulder giving him a perfect view of his brother's cock as he started thrusting in and out of their lover's tight hole. He breathed in deeply, luxuriating in the delicious scent of Mulder, he felt himself becoming painfully erect again. Skinner turned his head slightly and sucked his beautiful lover's balls into his mouth feeling them pull up and harden.

The taste of Skinner's come and the feel of Krycek's relentless thrusting was driving Mulder mad with arousal. When the A.D.'s mouth claimed his balls, it was his undoing. He exploded, screaming as he orgasmed, his semen hitting his chest. His rectal muscles clenched and milked the younger man's cock until Krycek spurted his hot release into Mulder's body.

All three men slumped exhausted onto the bed. Skinner pulled himself around so he could gently kiss Mulder's sex swollen lips. He tasted himself on the other man's lips, he licked his lover's face free of come. Krycek hugged Mulder from behind. Skinner gazed lovingly at his brother and they shared a deep kiss with Mulder lying peacefully between them. The agent smiled up at them, happy that they had finally overcome their inhibitions with each other.

The older man's erection pressed into Mulder's hip, he reached down and stroked it. "Would you like to take care of this?" Mulder asked huskily. Lying seductively on his back, he spread his legs invitingly.

"Mm, definitely, babe," Skinner breathed. He climbed between his legs and caressed Mulder's thighs and ass. The agent raised his legs up onto the larger man's shoulders, spreading himself open for his lover's caresses.

Skinner slid his thumbs down the younger man's cleft to his anus, pushing them into the agent's well-lubed and stretched hole. Mulder gasped as Skinner pulled him open and inserted his large cock between his thick thumbs. Without removing his thumbs, Skinner pushed in. The agent's brief cry of pain was muffled when Krycek's mouth clamped over his.

When Skinner was halfway buried in his lover's beautiful body, he pulled his thumbs free. Chuckling deeply as Mulder pushed back wantonly, trying to take more of his large cock into that gorgeous ass.

Krycek ran his hands over Mulder's smooth skin, twisting his nipples as he ravished his mouth. His hand trailed lower until he was caressing the flat planes just above the agent's groin. He felt a vibration under his hand; pressing down, he realized it was Skinner's cock. The younger man could just feel the movement of the larger man's penis as it plowed deeply inside their lover's bowels. "I can feel him inside you, Fox," he whispered teasingly into the agent's ear.

"Oh, God," Mulder moaned; thrusting up, he opened himself wider to the older man. He relished the feel of the large cock filling him -- owning him.

Skinner thrust harder and faster into his lover, wanting Mulder to feel this for the rest of this day. He wanted Mulder to know how much he loved and needed him. "Fox, I love you!" he cried out as he came hard, slumping down on top of his lover. He slowly recovered and pulled out of the younger man's body. Skinner sank down between Mulder and Krycek pulling both men into an affectionate hug. He never wanted to lose this -- their love felt so right.

Mulder rested his head on Skinner's broad shoulder and wrapped his arm around the larger man's chest. Krycek curled up on the other side of Skinner's body, sighing contentedly.

"God! That was unbelievable!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Fox, for you to say something was unbelievable that really makes it remarkable," Skinner joked.

Mulder smiled and relaxed into the older man's arms, he listened to his lover's breathing and heartbeats. The agent became concerned by what he didn't hear. "Do you hear that?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I don't hear anything," Skinner replied.

"Me neither," Krycek piped in.

"After all the noise we just made, Hope should be crying for attention." Mulder quickly pulled away.

The other two men panicked and they all rushed into the nursery looking into the crib. Staring back up at them were two pairs of emerald green eyes, both infants were wide awake. Hope smiled happily at the three men peering down at her. Faith looked around not quite focusing, her lower lip quivered and she started crying.

Mulder picked her up. "She needs a diaper change," he murmured, relieved that was the only problem and set about the task.

"Hope seems to like her company," Skinner replied, picking up his daughter.

Krycek started laughing.

"What?" Skinner looked at him puzzled.

"Us! Look at us! We're naked, hot, and smelling from just having mind-blowing sex, and we're taking care of our infant daughters . . . god, I love my life," he smiled delightedly.

Skinner grinned, looking around. "We're not your typical Norman Rockwell family . . . are we?"

"Who is anymore?" Mulder smiled. "We all could use a bath before our hike to the lake. What do you say, Faith, do you want to try another bath?" he murmured softly, hugging her tenderly against his bare chest.

***


End file.
